


Casperriel

by Axlnok



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Confusion, Crying, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Other, Roommates, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlnok/pseuds/Axlnok
Summary: Cassidy and Leo met by chance, or was it fate? Just like two lost pieces of a puzzle they met and they became the highlight of each other's lives as if they made life worth living by bringing everything they've dreamed of become a reality.
Relationships: Cassidy/Leo, Enzo/OC, Lou/OC, Squirrel/Casper
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“i love this place.” Monnie said as she walked into the café.

“I’m dying for a good cup of coffee.” Leo said as Moonie continued talking about her classes and her course plan.

“Kitty!” Said Moonie all of a sudden. “MunMun !” Came a squeak from a short brunette. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I know I missed you so much, how’s it going?”

“Ugh, I'm good except now I have to look for a new roommate since mine is graduating this semester.” She said keeping eye contact with moonie and occasionally throwing a glance at Leo. Trying to be polite making a conversation.

Except Leo wasn’t paying much of attention, but she spared her a second glance and her eyes landed on her phone case. “You’re a potterhead.” Leo just stated without thinking twice. Maybe the nerdy demeanor gave off soft vibes that made it sound safe to speak.

“YES, you too?” She beamed looking up at Leo. “Yep.” That’s when Moonie turned to her and asked. “Isn’t it too early to look for a roommate?“

“No Moonie we are in November and the semester ends in December.” She pouted.

“Well good luck finding one.” “Thanks honey, oh,” she turned to Leo.

“Can I have a way to contact you with? I don’t run into many potterheads.” She gave her phone to Leo after she nodded and typed in her contacts.

“Great ! Bye guys.” She waved and left.

Three seconds later she forgot how her face even looked like.

A couple of weeks went by Cassie’s phone lit up while she was in class with a message from Leo.  
=kill me.  
-with pleasure, but why?  
=classes got cancelled but my roommate won’t let me sleep.  
-awww poor thing  
=don't pity me bitch I’ll cut you.  
-Kinky I like it.  
=I'm so done with you.  
-there there.  
-what are they doing?  
=they trashed the entire apartment yesterday and I couldn’t move without doing some cleaning so the mess won’t go into my room. AND now they’re being loud as fuck playing their Xbox.  
-you’re not a dirt pig like them?  
=ew no.  
-then why are you still living with them?  
=i dunno.  
Leo knew exactly why she was still living in that barn.  
-damn I wanna make fun of you but I don’t want karma to bite my ass.  
=The one you have on your face?  
-fuckyou.  
=whatever.  
-Cassie sent gif of a cat blowing a raspberry-

She placed her phone aside and tried to focus on her lecture.

_The day she met Leo she ran to Enzo after their class to tell him about the potterhead she met._  
_“Enzo ! I have to introduce you to her, she wears glasses and hoodies and has her hair in a ponytail -a stereotypical nerd- but oh my god she’s so pretty. She doesn’t seem like a jerk even though she mocked me over highfiving Moonie when she went for a fist-bump, but you have to meet her !” Cassie was practically bouncing with excitement as they were walking out of campus that day._  
_“Whatever you say lil’ Meow” Enzo said in his usual flat-yet-playful tone._

_Ever since he met Cassie on their freshmen year they became best friends who basically share the same braincell and somehow they are connected in way where whatever happens to one of them it always happens to the other. Enzo has black hair with grey strands allover and he always ties it back in a loose man-bun, his height; medium to tall. He has a resting bitch face and sharp look in his eyes that could make anyone cry on the spot. always a free bird and a single father to 4 cats._

There was something weird and thrilling about that girl, Cassie didn’t have someone capture her attention like that in a while. It felt good. Good enough to draw a smile to her lips that caught Enzo’s attention.

  
“Whatcha smiling over?”

“Oh I jut got a text from that girl I told you about, Leo”

“Yea yea, the tall one”

“Yep!” And with that they just went on with their day, without mentioning her again.

That was until nighttime where Cassie found herself texting that stranger again, she had something about her that made Cassie wanna know even more and more about her. They spent the rest of the week talking to each other none stop, and by the end of the weekend they made plans to meet in the same cafe they saw each other in the first time.

The weekend ended and it was time.

After their morning class, Leo texted Cassie and they met outside where she hugged her like she has known her for ages. Leo warped her arms around her despite it all being weird to her. Affection. She never understood that. But.. it felt nice.

Leo didn’t feel that confident hanging out with that girl for too long so she asked Moonie to make an appearance after 45 minute maximum.  
What she didn’t expect was for the time to pass so fast and for her to actually enjoy her time.

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Moonie’s cheery voice came from the side.

“Moonie, hey!” Cassie beamed at her.

“aww Its so good to see my friends from different groups get together, you guys seem to be having fun!” Moonie said looking down at them holding hands on the table.

“Are you kidding me, she’s officially my wife now.” She smiled and looked at Leo.

“We are married now? Aren’t I supposed to be the one to propose first?”

“Oh yes! Now I’m expecting a ring.” She flipped her hair back. Leo wanted to kick her.

“WHAT” Moonie looked horrified.”you cheated on my mom?”

“Moonie go to hell” that was funny.

they spent more time than they expected together. They talked about so many things neither one of them thought they'd ever say out loud. This was different they both knew. It’s a start for a whole new life experience, they were both more than eager to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was walking alongside her friend Lou when she heard someone yell an odd name yet it was familiar. 

“Casper!”

Casper, the name Cassie picked for Leo after they spent an hour talking about nicknames and how Casper worked hard to show Cassie that her teeth, cheeks and brown hair and overall size really make her look like an actual squirrel, which lead Cassie to be convinced that Leo reminds her of Casper the ghost.

“People think Casper is scary because he’s a ghost. But I think ghosts are cool so I don’t mind being friends with one. You’re cool the way you are anyways”

“Squirrel,” seeing her made Leo smile and hug her back. “Hey that’s Lou by the way.” She said awkwardly pointing at her friend who was standing next to her and she politely waved at Cassie but she went in for a hug. 

Lou was Leo’s bestie, she’s short and has the face of an angel. She’s the sweetest person ever even though Leo’s favorite hobby is to push her to the limit just to see her unleash the beast. There was something so satisfying about sweet people lashing out. She’s practically a social bee that’s how Leo ends up spending most of her time with Cassie yet she never met Lou. Till now. 

“So are you ready for today?” She asked.

“umm..What's today?” Leo was searching up and down her brain trying to remember what they were supposed to be doing.

“We’re gonna hang out at my place,” Cassie said, unfazed by Leo constantly forgetting about the plans they make.

“O-o right.” She said already kicking herself for agreeing to do so, being somewhere out of her comfort zone is something she tries to avoid as much as possible. Going to Uni and being surrounded by people all the time and having to interact with them most of the time was hard enough.

But ever since they decide to be each other’s cuddle-buddies they’ve been trying to make the most of it and hang out around campus, but the strange slightly judgmental looks they started to get were getting too much of a distraction for them to be able to enjoy simple stuff such as sitting on a bench in the nearby park holding each other close and whispering words close to each other’s faces instead of talking like normal friends do.

Because to them they were nothing more than friends enjoying this physical and platonic yet intimate bond. They loved moving around each other and knowing exactly what to do and how it’ll make the other one react. It was a good level of understanding. 

“I’m ordering pizza, chicken topping. and ice cream for dessert. Fancy enough for your taste?” She said,

“What flavor?” Leo narrowed her eyes.

“Salted caramel.” She gave a coy smile knowing damn well it's her favorite.

“Sold.” She smiled proudly to herself. Now she has someone to keep track of what she wants and is a good company, 

“ See ya.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a final hug before waving at Lou and walking off.

“She’s nice.” Lou softly said.

“Wha--- you mean squirrel?” She looked down at her while she nodded. “Fuck no she’s a little jerk look at my hands.”

“Oh my god, why did she do that?” Lou said kind of freaking out over the behaviors coming from a seemingly nice person, “wait you are willingly going over to her place I don’t trust hearing only your side of the sorry.” Lou knew her friend too well to fall for that innocent look.

“Damnit, my plan failed.” She grabbed her arm to get her off the way as a stranger passed them in the narrow hallway. 

“What plan.” She giggled.

“I was gonna see if you two would fight,” she shrugs. “You know just for fun.”

“God you’re an absolute psycho, you know that?” Lou said completely unsurprised.

“B-but honeyyyyy” she said in that baby voice she uses to look innocent.

“NO,” she's trying to resist. “Move your ass or we’re gonna be late.”

“Fine.” She walked with her surly face on.

Cassie was trying to fix her hair after she woke up from her nap to find it as a mess but she lost hope after 35 minutes of trying to make it look decent but it stayed the same. The doorbell to her apartment rang and she went to open the door and there was Leo, dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt under her black jacket.

“Hey you made it without getting lost idiot.” she pulled her in and into a hug. 

“I told you I live on the other side of this block, so shut the fuck up.” She heard Cassie giggle before she held her even closer into their gentle yet firm hug knowing well there were no eyes boring holes into their backs while they did so.

“Mmhm, right I know.” She slightly pulled back but still had her hands over Leo’s arms, as she gently ushered her in. “Make yourself feel at home, while I go find us something to drink.”

instead of sitting down like she was offered to Leo followed Cassie into the kitchen.

“What would you like to drink?” Cassie asked pulling her out of her thoughts while she was looking around taking in the place. And the new surrounding.

“Do you have green tea?” 

“Yep,” she said opening a cabinet. “I drink a lot of herbal teas and every time I buy this box of mixed flavors I end up throwing the green tea bags in this box because it tastes disgusting.” She made a face flicking the electric kettle on.

“Excuse you, what did you just say?” Said Leo with an offended look on her face and her hand on her chest.

“It is!” She opened a top cabinet to get the mugs, but then realized she needs the small ladder/stool she uses around the kitchen but as she was about to reach for it Leo was right behind her to get them. A scene that you’d see in cliche movies, but they never thought twice about it. “It literally tastes like sand.”

“Welp looks like I do enjoy the taste of wet sand. I should be on the next episode of ‘my strange addiction’,” she leaned her elbows back against the breakfast bar.

“you’re a weirdo” Cassie stated as she moved against her and just warped her arms around Leo’s waist and leaned her head against her chest as Leo leaned her lips to the top of her head.

“If I’m an idiot I wonder what does that leave you wit— OUCH” Leo pulled back rubbing the area under her collarbone where Cassie tried to bite her but she only managed to scratch her with her teeth before she pulled back. Thank god for the 3 layers she was wearing. “Squirrel what the fuck!” She looked up as Cassie was laughing her ass off.

“Your reaction was so funny” she threw herself dramatically against the counter laughing. Typical dramatic behavior.

“You’re dead.” Leo just grabber her neck and choked her. While crowding her space and she held eye contact with her the entire time. Her eyes practically sparkling as she was looking up at her with some kind of need. Leo was oddly tempted to lean down and kiss her but before that thought even settled into her head, they heard someone voice from behind them.

“Am I interrupting something here?” Came Enzo’s smug voice.

Leo just cleared her throat and stood back as casual as she could. 

“Enzo? Whatcha doing here?” 

“I came to pick up that bottle of whiskey Benji lost on our last bet.” Don’t mind me please,” he smirked as he walked to what Leo assumes is Benji’s -Cassie roommate’s bedroom- “ill just take it and leave.”

cassie just softly laughed and shook her head as he disappeared into the hallway. “I'm so done with him.” She turned to finish their drinks. “Sugar?”

“Nope,” Leo leaned back to where she was standing before she got attacked. that was fun while it lasted.

One of the things they really love about each other is that no matter how much they notice about one another they never hold it and make it awkward. all they want is the comfort and the company of one another. So after Enzo left while yelling bye on his way out without even passing them in the kitchen again, they went into the living room and just got comfy on the couch, side by side but facing the other.

After talking for over an hour about things that just kept coming up and neither one of them even remembers how that conversation even started, they decided to look for a movie to watch when their food arrives. “See that room in the middle? You can find our movie collection in there.” Cassie instructed Leo as she picked up their cups and went to the kitchen. 

Leo walked to the room and stopped to look around as she flicked the lights on. The room was white with two desks on different walls with their backs to each other and the wall across the door had 2 large bookshelves all filled with different kinds of books. It was as if the room was cut into two symmetrical halves if it wasn’t for the small differences. The left side had an acoustic guitar next to the desk had some brown and neutral-colored office equipment where the one on the right had Patel pink ones on the desk, which had a violin stand next to it. Leo immediately knew it was Cassie’s so she walked over and looked at her university books arranged on the side but and an open notebook with notes on it. She walked up to the shelves to see at what she assumed to be her book collection, but it was mainly books that were also related to her major, and collections of movies horror movies and movies from different genres that didn’t even seem to belong to the same person. So did the music albums on the shelf under it. Artist Leo never heard about before. She randomly picked one looked at it. she wasn’t startled when Cassie’s voice came from the door because she was able to smell her perfume as soon as she stepped into the room.

“You found anything interesting to watch?” She asked as she walked next to her.

“Found a bunch of interesting things but nothing to watch.” She had up the album in her hand. “I have so many questions.”

“Ask away.” She said as she sat on her desk chair and turned it to face Leo.

“First of all you play Violin?” Cassie nodded. “Wow okay, that’s cool,”

“I'm not that good but I can manage pretty well.” 

“You play an instrument that’s uncommon, especial for someone who listens to what you listen to, I expected an electric guitar or something.” She chuckled.

“I love guitars but I love playing the violin more.” She got up. “If I saw you and the way you slouch around and your awkward coordination when it comes to you making contact with other people I wouldn’t have assumed— not in a million year that a tall ass bitch like you could be that good of a dancer.” 

“Take that back you tiny juicebox” Leo pointed a threatening finger her way.

“N—“ the doorbell rang. “Pizza!” She ran to the door and Leo placed the cd back in place and turned the lights off behind her to go look for Cassie who apparently prepared the plates and everything while Leo was supposed to look for a movie. 

she knew they didn’t need one anyway. They just started watching a random show on Netflix and spent most of the time just whispering their comments till they were full, and after everything had been cleared out Leo just leaned back on the couch and had cassie snuggled up to her side with a throw over blanket over them. It felt so good and both of them were very content they just drifted asleep in the dim living room.

  
About an hour and a half passed by and Cassie woke up to a cramping side and a numb arm and tried to realize why the hell was she sleeping in the living room. it toke her a second to remember that Leo isn’t a part of her daily life and this is not something that has happened before. It felt so nice yet weird and before she even realized it a few minutes passed by with her only admiring her face while she laid her head on her arm that rested on the side of the couch. Cassie didn’t wanna ruin this but it was obvious how uncomfortable her position was so she gently shook her arm. 

“Casper, Casper wake up” 

Leo just groaned and tried to move but her body protested and she opened her eyes and saw where she was. “What time is it?”

“Almost 2 am,” Cassie said giving her her glasses that fell to the floor.

“Fuck I'm late.” She held her glasses trying to wake herself up.

“I'm not letting you go at this time its too dark and the frat boys are swarming around at this time they’re worse than bugs.”

“I can take care of myself.” Her tone was cold.

“I know you can I just don’t want them to even bother you. Besides you are practically living with a party girl who brings home at least 3 loud people with her and its the weekend so I’m guessing they will probably be no less than 7.” Cassie tried to explain.

Leo just sighed.

“Besides..” She inched closer. “I don’t wanna sleep alone after I got to know how warm your cuddles are when you’re sleeping.”

again, Leo wanted to kissher but punch her first. She settled for grabbing her and pulling her close. “Fine whatever.” She yawned. “I didn’t nap today and I really don’t have the energy to put up with those loud assholes.” Cassie hummed and got up instead of leaning closer to Leo. “Where are you going?”

“WE are going to my bedroom,” she got up and grabbed got the throw over blanket off of them. “There’s no need to get cramped up on a couch where there’s a comfy bed. Beside Benji texted me he’s not coming back tonight so no one will be here to say anything about us sleeping in the same bed.”

  
“Yeah you’re right.” Leo got up and stretched. “God, everything hurts now.” 

“Told ya” Cassie said on her way to her bedroom while pulling Leo by the hand. 

They were too tired to even talk about anything else. They just got in Cassie’s bed and practically passed out in a mess of tangled limbs. All the pressure they had to endure this week slowly seeping out of them and they’ve gone into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie woke up to a nice warmth and when she opened her eyes and all she could see was the curve of Leo’s neck, where she was snuggled to sleep the night before. She tried to resist the urge of kissing it, in fear of ruining the state they were in. But Cassie being Cassie she went with her impulse and just pressed a soft kiss and nuzzled her neck before she slowly got up.   
When she came out of the bathroom Leo fully turned on her left side where she was laying a couple of minutes ago. She wanted to pull the blanket up over her but she knew she’s wearing too many layers to be comfortable, so she just left to the kitchen silently closing the door behind her.

  
Cassie was walking around with a spring in her steps. It wasn’t that big of a deal, they literally just crashed and went to sleep but there was something good about waking up next to someone who was there for the good company that was about them only. She made them pancakes, and a pot of coffee, dancing around the kitchen music playing through her headphones instead of blaring out like she usually does. She toke her plate and sat at the small dining table in the area between the living room and kitchen and just opened the curtain for the balcony’s window. after she was done she toke her laptop and she refiled her coffee cup, and went to her desk to charge it and check her college mail.

It wasn’t until she was done and was scrolling through her phone that she heard a groan coming from the door.

“Hey you’re up!” She smiled at Leo as she was leaning against the door frame and not having it.

“Why did you let me sleep in my jeans?” She mumbled as she walked pulling Cassie out of her chair and sitting in her place and pulled her between her knees and leaned her forehead on her stomach.

“Alright, noted for next time.” She gave a proud smile. “OWIE” she rubbed her thighs where Leo dug her nails. “Idiot,” she pulled her face up. "come on I made pancakes. Coffee is too cold ill make you a fresh cup.”

Leo allowed her to pull her up and lead her to the kitchen even tho she knew the way. She sat on the breakfast bar as Cassie placed the plate and gave her the syrup. “Tell me to stop,” she said as she was adding in the sugar to her coffee.

“Stop,” she grabbed the cup as it was steaming hot to take a sip. “It feels weird.”

“The coffee?” Cassie asked as she was putting yesterday’s dishes back into their places.

“I’ve never spent the night somewhere other than my place,” she said as she was cutting her pancakes. 

Cassie just hummed and went on with her work tidying around the living room a bit. It was a nice comfortable silence. “I should probably go home,” Leo said as she got up to wash her plate. And looked at Cassie. “I need to shower and change I feel weird.”

“Sure,” Cassie as she stood next to the armchair. Leo noticed her hands squeezing the pillow she was holding.

“Its Saturday I’m sure you have something to do right?” It’s like she realized something.

“Yeah, right Benji is moving the last of his stuff today. His books and we’re supposed to pack his winter clothes too.” She placed the pillow down as she realized what she had to do.

“You love tidying up it’ll be fun.” Leo shook her hands close to her face spraying the last drops of water on her.

“Bitch!” Cassie said turning her face. “Next time I’ll drown you in your sleep.”

  
“We’ll see about that next Friday.” She grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug as she walked over to her.

  
Their hug lasted a few minutes before Leo slowly pulled away and Cassie kissed her cheek, and she just gave her half a smile as she walked out.

Later that night around 10 pm Cassie’s phone buzzed with a call so she paused her show and answered. “Yo, squirrel.”

  
“Hey Casper,” she said taking a sip of her drink “what’s up.”

“Nothing really. I'm just taking advantage of the apartment being empty so I made myself something to eat in peace but since I like to annoy myself I decided to call you.” Cassie just giggled and it never fails to amuse Leo how proud she is to be an annoying little thing.

  
“Fuuuuun. I spent the day packing with Benji and Enzo.” She leaned on the arm of the couch. “Enzo left because who dares to tame him on a Saturday night?”

“Your friend is crazy,” she said taking a bite. “What about Benji is he staying out tonight as well?”

“He is living a pretty crazy lifestyle but he’s smart so I trust in him to survive what he goes through, and no Benji is still here he’s working on something his boss asked him to do. We did a pretty good job with packing today he’ll be out any day this next week.” She looked at the office room closed door and decided to get up to her room. “So whatcha doing?”

“Nothing just eating.” She clicked her chopsticks together then realize she can't see her. “What are you gonna do when he moves out?”

“Well I really really love this apartment and I wanna stay in it for as much as I can.” Leo hummed and so Cassie continued. “The building doesn’t belong to university yet it’s in the same area, and it's pretty close to my workplace.”

“Then you can just stay till you find a new roommate or you can stay on your own for a while it’ll be fun,” Leo said.

“I know, but the apartment is too big I won’t need all that space if I’m on my own, and it’d inconvenient for me to pay for it and its defiantly not cheap.”

“Like you said it’s close to uni and very spacious I’m sure someone will be interested.” Leo said and kept the ‘ _I know I'm interested_ ’ part to herself.

‘ _I’d really like it if you moved in_.’ Thought Cassie but she said “I’m really picky and I don’t wanna end up with someone I can’t stand living with.” She sighed. “I like having clean and tidy surrounding and I know its hard to maintain when you’re a college student and I like to listen to my music almost all the time, and I don’t talk to others because I'm really shy and I'm always concerned about what they think of my and since I'm very talkative and might say something that would make them dislike me so I just stay quiet.”

“You? Quiet?” She chuckled sarcastically. “ I can never imagine how that would play out”

“Fuckyou okay.” She said in a fake insulted tone. “I'm actually very insecure and can never be out there if I'm out of my comfort zone.”

Leo got up to the kitchen to wash her dishes as they started talking about their insecurities and social fears as if they were talking about the weather. she then returns to her room before her roommate would be back and they went on and on until they were both too tired to do anything more than breathing.

“Goodnight Casper.” Cassie whispered.

“Night Squirrel.” Came a mumble from Leo.

  
It was the middle of the week when Leo was sitting on a bench reviewing for her test. “Here you go.” Said Lou as she handed over her coffee. “As dark as your soul.”

“Thanks, Louchi.” She toke a sip trying her best to wake up. She hates how the last time she had a full night of sleep was when she was with Cassie. She really doesn’t like the person she's living with but everyone else around campus mainly acts the same way she does, but the only thing that makes her different is that she has known her from middle school and she sees her as a standoffish person so she never came and stuck her nose in Leo's life and she doesn’t get in her space even though she’s taking over most of their living space. She’s not someone new and Leo hates having to explain herself and rather things to be familiar or at least she could get it under control. She knows that if she went up to her if and when she crosses a line she’ll back off without making a big deal of it.

  
“No problem,” Lou looked around. “Hey isn’t that your Squirrel?” She nodded in the direction to where Cassie was walking with Enzo and talking about something seemingly important according to the movment of her hands.

Leo hummed and toke the time to stare at them taking advantage of the fact that neither of them knows that she’s doing so. “I haven’t seen her since Saturday morning.” She just said without thinking much about it.

“You woke up early on a Saturday to see her? Who are you.” Lou raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Well I stayed over on Friday so,” she toke another sip bracing herself for what might come next.

“Shut. The. Front. Door.” Lou turned to her, “tell me everything!”

“Gosh, calm down it was nothing.” She rubbed her eye trying to remember how their day went. “I went over and we had dinner and we watched a show that I can’t even recall the name off and we fell asleep.”

“Together?!” She almost choked.

“Yeah.” Leo forgot how sensitive and shallow people’s perspective could be about their situation when it’s viewed by someone other than her and Cassie.

“Oh my god, Leo good for you. Finally getting laid.” Now it as Leo’s turn to choke.

“Lou we didn’t even kiss that night, put your jaw back up on your face and stop giving me that look before I slap it off.” Lou didn’t care she knew it was just how Leo is with her dark personality. 

“It's so weird seeing you act that way and I’m just happy because you’re obviously happy about it,” Lou said in a calmer yet joyful tone.

“Meh,” she looked around. “Its good I’m enjoying it and I like what we have.” She didn’t even finish her sentence before Lou had her in a hug. That sweet idiot.

  
Cassie messaged her at the end of the day after classes asking her if they could go take a walk in the park and finally see each other since they didn’t manage to hang out since Saturday because they both were too busy. Leo agreed and said she’ll meet her at her spot on the bench that’s half-hidden with bushes and near a huge tree. A perfect cuddle spot in the shadows yet out there in plain sight.

  
“I wanna die,” Cassie said as she flopped down next to her and threw her arms around Leo’s shoulders.

“Hi?” She only got a groan in return. “What is it?” Leo wrapped her arm around her waist and rubbed her side.

“I couldn’t sleep ever since Benji left.” She lifted her head up. “He’s one of the quietest people ever and you can barely hear him moving around AND he has been spending most of his night at his new place settling in and all but I knew he’ll be coming the day after and we’ll have a nice peaceful dinner.”

Leo didn’t know what to say so she decided on “There there squirrel. Just suck it upend act like a grown-up for a while.” 

“You’re coming over on Friday right?”

“Yep.” She nodded.

“Is it— never mind” she shook her head softly. She leaned her head on Leo’s shoulder.

“What is it?” She said nudging her up.

“Is it okay if you can stay over for the weekend? but if you cant we can just do Friday like last time.” She sounded very afraid to ask with her soft tone.

“Yeah sure I don’t mind.” Leo herself was surprised by how easily that came out of her mouth. 

Cassie released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding until Leo answered. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t think you’re a special hoe, I’m doing this for the cuddles and quietness" Leo paused "And pancakes, those were really good.”

“Pancakes are my signature thing I’m so glad you like them!” Cassie’s cheery voice was back with full force and that was when Leo noticed how much she preferred it compared to her whiney tone.

The weekend couldn’t come any faster.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like forever but Friday finally came and Leo was chilling in her sweatpants and even brought her favorite black slippers as she stood in the kitchen with Cassie, showing her how to make fried rice her way. “It's easy once you get the hang of it, you won’t need to go back to your notes.” She dried her hands with a towel as she looked at Cassie who was scribbling down on her recipes’ notebook.

  
“I get it, but I love writing every little ingredient down with notes just to make sure I’m not doing anything wrong. The Virgo in me can’t stand doing things without a precise recipe and amounts used.” She closed her notebook and placed it on a faraway corner where it was safe from getting anything spilling over it.

  
“Whatever,” Leo said, walking to get a salad bowl. ever since Benji left a couple of weeks ago she would stay over for the night during weekends and she’s always around on weekdays to the point where she knows her way around the apartment and knows where to get things from without asking.

  
Leo just placed the bowl next to her while peeking over her shoulder as she placed both of her hands on the counter trapping Cassie in the middle as she was chopping mindlessly because that’s how easy going things are between them. Cassie didn’t feel trapped not in the slightest of means. Despite the difference in their height they just fit like pieces of a puzzle, Leo loves standing behind her and having her close its comforting.

  
“Here,” Cassie toke a piece of cherry tomatoes and places it in Leo’s mouth. 

“I can’t believe you don’t like tomatoes, they’re a superior veggie.” She Said after she ate it.

“I ate them so much as a child they caused me to have high blood cell count, and now they’re the enemy.”

“That’s a possible thing?” She said taking another one.

“Mhm.” She finished and turned in her arms. Leo just stared down at her with a slight smirk as she leaned a little bit lower. She always does that, lean close as if she’s gonna kiss her but she just holds eye contact with her till Cassie starts giggling or give her that needy whine even though she doesn’t know what she wants she just wraps her arms around Leo’s waist and presses herself close.

After they had dinner and watched the sunset through the balcony’s window they cleaned the kitchen together and as Leo was putting the last of the dishes up Cassie hopped up on the countertop and kept telling her story. “And I was seriously gonna run out of his class, god Casper there are literally no words to describe how annoying his voice is when he talks let alone his voice when he's yelling” 

“You do realize your voice is annoying too, right?” Leo walked over to her and stood between her knees and just gave her the stare.

“Fuckyou.” Cassie glared at her for a second but she placed her hands over Leo’s chest after she fixed her necklaces, so Leo just grabbed her wrists as they stayed on her and she saw Cassie's feature soften so she dropped her gaze as she toke a step closer but as soon as she looked back at Cassie she kissed her but Leo turned her face out of surprise and the kiss landed on the side of her mouth.

“Did you just kiss me?” 

“I.. was gonna..” She paused as if she knew it was a bad move but and something shes not supposed to donyet she's not sorry.

“I see,” Leo brushed it off and leaned into the hug Cassie went for instead. with her arms around Cassie’s waist, Leo picked her off the counter. “Let's go I really wanna watch this movie.” 

  
Cassie giggled and slowly let go of her as soon as her feet were back on the floor. “Do you want some popcorn?”

“Nope I’m too full.”

They settled on the couch with Cassie laying her back on the arm of the couch as Leo laid on her stomach with her head on Cassie’s chest facing the tv. That was the only position where Cassie could run her fingers through Leo’s hair and gently massage her scalp without risking her hand getting slapped away.

“You know I’ve been thinking and I feel like I finally made my decision.” Leo turned a little bit so she was looking up at Cassie who held her breath. “I thinking I might move in.”

  
“R—really? H.. I mean that’s..”

“What you don’t want me you lil’ bitch” Leo squinted her eyes staring at her.

“NO! That’s not what I meant its just that I know you like your personal space and whenever we’re around each other our we become practically glued together.” She said still in shock.

“I didn’t mean to move in as an extra and share your room you dumdum.” She fully sat up. “I'm renting this apartment with you, share the rent and have my own room. We can spend the nights cuddling and we could sleep next to one another whenever we want and we’ll have our own personal space still.”

“Are you sure? you really like the apartment and wanna move in because you like it and not because I'm being too clingy and you feel obligated to live with me?” Cassie really didn’t believe it was actually happening.

“Gosh, how can you be so insecure yet think so highly of yourself.” Leo sighed and rolled her eyes. “I really like it here and you being a part of the move is just a bonus. I know I can tolerate living with you for the long term and there’s enough space for me to have all of my stuff and have a breathing space still. It's pretty clean and organized, the only thing I’d change is to have my own desk instead of the one Benji left and change the bedroom curtains.” Leo explained.

Cassie juts threw herself at Leo tackling her down on the couch. “This is the best thing that has happened to me in ages.” She squealed.

  
“I think I broke a rib or two,” Leo said hugging her back. 

“I'm too happy to care.”  


both girls stood at what used to be Beni’s room and looking at the job they did hanging the curtains.

“Not bad,” Leo said looking around.

“Mhm, now help me move the ladder.” Cassie grabbed a lightbulb as Leo steadied the ladder for her to climb up and change the light.

“Where did a brat like you learn to do this kind of things?”

“What kind of things,” Cassie said as she handed her the old lightbulb. 

“Painting walls, hanging curtains, undoing and putting together Ikea furniture and even changing lights.”

“Well,” she said getting down a couple of steps to be face to face with Leo. “I hated how everyone thinks I won’t survive on my own so I became my dad’s best friend and learned the basic things. I even fixed the sink once. and when I got accepted in college I started to learn how to cook.” She chuckled. “I used to burn down kitchens and look at me now.” She opened her arms showing herself off and almost crashed onto the floor if Leo didn’t manage to catch her just in time.

“SQUIRREL.” She gasped and held her against her by the waist.

“Don’t yell at me!” Said Cassie trying to hide that she was actually scared.

“I just saved your life for fuck sake shut up!” Leo still didn’t let go, panicking.

They stayed like that for a second before they let go laughing over it because one of the biggest things they have in common is never taking anything seriously even death. How did god mange to put two people like them together? No one will ever know.

“Are you sure it wasn’t another attempt to kiss me?” Leo smirked.

“Oh fuck no,” she hit her arm. “I went for it when I felt like it was a proper moment. I never think twice about doing things and we don’t have physical boundaries for little things like that so I thought it was okay but now I know I will never ever do that.” She said in her offended tone walked away.

This is gonna be so much fun.

  
later that night Leo was sitting in one of the armchairs with her laptop on her lap but then she looked at the idiot who almost broke her neck, laying on her stomach over a beanbag she dragged from her room and scrolling through her phone with her headphones loudly blasting to the point where Leo could hear there was something on. She seemed peaceful even though the guy she was listening to was screaming his head off. Moments like this were too precious for both of them where they could let their guards down and just be. No judging or attacking one another. 

Leo didn’t spend too long gazing at the back of Cassie’s head because her eyes trailed down at the curve of her back and lower to where the leg of her pj’s shorts rode up exposing more skin. 

They became even more intimate after they started living together in a place where there was no one to watch them or note every micro-move they do. Leo knew that Cassie was a hot idiot. From the day they met she noticed the level of the sex appeal she radiates and the level of attraction she has and it’s fun because she was shameless when it came to sex, which allowed Leo to tease her and that is something she enjoyed very much since she knew that she didn’t need anyone to turn her on and Cassie can’t play this teasing games on her, but sometimes she does those little things that she knows Leo likes. It was nice to have someone you trust to do that to you.

  
“Hey Squirrel,” Leo said after she heard the song stop. “Come here for a second.”

Cassie obeyed crawling close to her without even asking why, and sat on her knees in front of her trying to peek at her laptop without getting up.

“No come closer I wanna show you something.” She patted the small space next to her and she came and laid her head on Leo’s shoulder. “I found this website and there's just too many details for a bed I need help.” She showed the ones she picked.

“This one” Cassie pointed “its bigger than your current one and it’s enough to have you and all of your buddies and the headboard design is better than this one it goes better with the rest of your bedroom.” 

“I don’t like having them with me in bed though, I only like having Neko.” 

“Well I sleep on top of you or snuggled under you whenever we’re together so it doesn’t see a problem.” She snuggled closer with her legs over Leo’s knee.

“Dear God.” She dramatically sighed. “There’s no running away from you?”

“Your room is your sacred place to be alone in and we mainly sleep in my room but what if you go take a nap there or you’re just chilling? Of course I’m gonna be there to bug you that’s a wife’s job.” That smug smile again. Leo wanted to slap it off.

“Fine I’m getting it,” Leo said and she heard her humming in response but she didn’t move, in fact she snuggled closer with her hand playing with Leo’s necklace after she fixed it. She just allowed Cassie to stay for a bit longer as she was catching up on the anime she promised Lou to watch, but she finished eventually and they said their goodnight with Leo teasing her a final time with getting really close only to kiss her cheek.

  
about an hour passed by and Leo felt cold so she got up to ask Cassie where her heavy comforter is since she helped her pack and know which box has it. There was music playing and even tho it wasn’t that loud Cassie didn’t hear her knock so she just quietly opened the door and what she saw in the dimmed out lights made the words get stuck in her throat.

Cassie was laying on her back, shirtless and one of her bra straps fell off her shoulder as her hand moved faster under the thin sheet that was draped over her lower half and slowly sliding down as she arched her back and clutched the pillow that her head fell off while trying to keep quiet yet Leo was able to hear her softly moaning and her breath hitching.

‘ _Close_ ’ 

a louder moan slipped past her lips when her body shook and spasmed as she came.

if you would have asked Leo what she would’ve done in this situation before she’d have told you that she would leave and pretend this whole thing never even happened, but something drove her to slowly walk up to Cassie’s bed admiring the view of her chest heaving as she was trying to get her breathing back to normal as her hand was thrown on her side and the other next to her head. Her hair a pretty mess framing her face that was flushed with pink hues. Leo reached out to caress her cheek and as soon as her cool hand touched Cassie’s flamed up skin her eyes flew open. Glassy and hazy even if there was shock behind them.

“Shush,” Leo whispered not wanting to disturb the state of afterglow she was in. Instead, she sat next to her and placed her hand on the mattress as she leaned over her and came close to touch her lips to Cassie’s which lead her to lean up a bit to kiss Leo and just whined when she tried to move, so Leo decide to just lay next to Cassie as she turned to her side and kept pressing soft kisses to her lips. 

With Cassie’s hands gently grabbing the collar of her shirt, Leo placed her hand under her neck and the other one rubbing her lower back as she drifted asleep.

Things won’t be the same in the morning but neither of them seemed to care.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm clock on Cassie’s dresser went off and she just blindly reached to hit snooze and sleep for 10 more minutes. But it only toke her 10 seconds to realize that she was half-naked in Leo’s arms. “You don’t have to go jogging today, stay,” Leo said as she pressed a kiss to her nape. Cassie wasn’t drunk or anything she remembers everything clearly. How could she not notice the door being opened or sense that there was someone standing there for god knows how long as she ju— “will you please relax? It feels like I’m spooning a tree trunk.” Leo grumbled.

“I am relaxed” she huffed a nervous laugh.

“Look, I accidentally walked in on you I can promise you that. But you’ve told me over and over that, you are willing to sleep with me and even though I wasn’t thinking it felt like an okay thing to do. You know how I don’t like to think before doing anything but if it bothered you I won’t do it and I’ll just get up now.” Leo as Cassie turned in her arms.

“No, it just.. it felt weird that’s all.” then she whispered. “You told me that you’re not into this kind of physical contact so I never expected something like that to happen yet you were there and you kissed me.” Cassie was smiling at that memory but she hides it even though Leo had her eyes closed.

  
“I didn’t think I’ll like it if it was anyone else, but I certainly liked what I saw.” Leo pulled the blanket tighter around them shushing Cassie before she goes back to explain something that didn’t need that much discussing for too long. “ now back to sleep."

  
Two hours later passed and it was time for both of them to get up and get ready for classes.

“Casper, wake up.”

“Hmmmmjustaminute” Leo said as she rolled on her back trying to get away from Cassie.

when Cassie sat up she noticed a small ray of sunlight that escaped the curtain framing her face. Dark strands of hair straying out of her loose ponytail and falling down around it, long lashes fluttering against her cheek she closed her eyes again. she wanted to trail her soft cheeks with kisses till she can feel her soft lips against her’s again. So she did.

She pressed a soft kiss near her eyebrow, and another one to the corner of her closed eyelid, to her cheek on the small scar faintly showing and eventually one on her lips. But one wasn’t enough so she gave her more kisses all over her face and jaw till she was smiling as she kissed her back.

“Up now?” She smiled down at Leo who started stretching and nodding, so she just got up because she knew how long it takes her to get ready and she doesn’t wanna choose between being there early or be there looking decent.

Walking into the kitchen where Leo placed her mug in the skin and handed Cassie hers with a peck on the lips as they walked out.

It’s those little domestic and intmiate moments they shared that made them what they are. 

They both attend their classes in the morning and spend their lunch break mostly together, and when it’s 3 Cassie goes to her work in the museum giving small tours and mainly tends and organizes the exhibits, Leo on the other hand works for a library translating books from home. They both had jobs they loved and enjoyed and at the end of they Cassie comes back and they cook dinner together and just talk about their day or sit in the comfortable silence that ends up with them cuddling in front of the tv or studying in the office room.

  
“How did you guys decide to make it an office room?” Leo asked looking up from her book as she rested her back against the headboard. 

“Well, we’re two people and we chose the rooms that had ensuite and this one’s bathroom is across the apartment and it didn’t seem fair to bring a third person and give it to them and we both value our privacy and peace of mind so we settled on using it as a shared room and we turned it into a mini book library/office room.” She said as she was putting the notebooks she needs for tomorrow into her bag and take out the ones from today to return to her desk. 

“Library my ass,” Leo was offended. “Maybe when Benji was here, but you literally use it to store your school books only. the rest of your shelves are full of music CDs it feels like I’m in a vintage record store.” 

  
Cassie just laughed as if it was so amusing to be insulted. “I used to love reading and drawing. I used to do that a lot ever since I was in elementary school but I slowly stopped in high school.”

“Then why did you stop? You’re stupid enough we need to educate you on the art of literature and good wholesome content.” Leo said in a dramatic tone.

“I had a really bad case of depression in high school and whenever I’m reading it feels like the sound of my thoughts would talk over whatever I’m trying to read and it’d give me a headache because I’ll just zone out and get lost in thoughts instead of focusing on what’s in my hand, so I fully dedicated my passion to music since it helped me drown everything out and not focus on my thoughts.” She said in a neutral tone with a shrug as if it was nothing. 

  
“Oh, I see.” Leo knows how depression is like and how it’s different from one person to another and she felt kind of bad because Cassie has that cheery, high pitched excitement in her tone whenever she's talking about anything even if it's sad or tiring but she wasn’t excited talking about this topic and fact that she had to give up something she loved.

  
“God I’m so sleep,” Cassie whined as she walked and crawled over Leo to just lay over her and rest her head in the crook of her neck. “So warm.”

  
Leo rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head before she went back to her book, “do you want me to read for you?” 

“Hmm?” She lifted her head to look up at Leo’s face.

  
“Is it okay if I read this aloud? I think you’ll enjoy this.”

  
“Sure,” she snuggled back in place as Leo started reading and even though it sounded awkward in the beginning she did a really good job of reading Cassie to sleep. So Leo just stopped when she knew Cassie was out of it and placed her book aside as she lied down properly, but she couldn’t sleep. she hates thinking about depression. There was just too many thoughts going through her head to let her close her eyes in peace. This is gonna be a long night.

She managed to sleep for roughly 45 minutes before Cassie woke her up as she rushed out. They were meeting Lou and Enzo later that day and Leo wanted to kick herself for agreeing to do so.

“Hey you guys!” Lou said she saw Cassie approaching them dragging Enzo by the arm as he flopped down on a chair between Lou and Cassie who snuggled next to Leo as if it was her rightful place.

  
“Hey loser how’s going?” She said draping Leo’s arm over her shoulder and grabbing the other to lay on her lap as she moved her hand to Leo’s thigh. “Hey gorgeous,” she said as she pecked her on the lips as she just whined enough for her to hear.

  
“I’m great! I got my permission to start on the play for next year.” Lou was so proud of herself and more than eager to just start.

“I’ll throw tomatoes at you and your crew if you even think to bring my name as a member.” Leo glared at Lou.

“Think about it yo—“ she tried to show her point.

“No.”

“ Bu—“

“Again, No.” She ended it by ignoring the glare she was giving her and looked at the menu Cassie was holding.

  
“Aye Lou? Who’ll be a part of the play?” Enso turned to her.

“Why are you interested?” Lou was surprised. 

“Nah I just wanna make sure that when I come around to hang out with the cute theater girls there’s none that I’ve hooked up with before.” 

“Gawd, you only think with your dick don’t you?”

“What do you expect me to follow my heart or brain? No thank you these two are lame and thankfully retired a long time ago.” He said as he threw his arms back checking out waitresses and Lou was so done with him.

  
Cassie and Lou became really good friends and started bonding over deep spiritual topics and sometimes just analyzing the obvious just because they can. Enzo is always at Cassie and Leo’s apartment and so they got to know each other and hang out and even talk about movies and tv shows such as game of thrones which they both obsess over to the point where they got Cassie on board. since they were inseparable their besties were ought to know one another and hang out as a group. 

  
“I gonna get the strawberry cake,” Cassie pointed at the menu and looked up at Leo, “would you like some waffles?”

  
“No, I wanna try the apple pie”

  
“Okay dokie,”

  
The waitress came over with their order a few minutes later and they were still chatting about what they’ll be doing when the semester ends.

  
“it’s nice but there's something just off about it,” Leo said as she toke another bite trying to pinpoint what was wrong with the pie.

“I haven’t tried their’s before,” she said cutting a piece of her cake.

“Here try,” she said as she lifted her fork to Cassie.

“Too much cinnamon.” She grabbed her coffee to wash it off. “Yikes it sticks to the back of your throat.”

“Exactly.” she toke her cup and sat back on her chair. “I’m gonna make a better one this weekend.”

  
“Can’t wait,” Cassie said and sat still as Leo kissed the tiny bit of cream on her bottom lip. it wasn’t that big of a deal and it was kinds of just a peck because it looked tempting but of course, it didn’t escape the two idiots they were with.

  
“Ew, you guys are cute but ew.” Lou made a face.

“No no, keep going please I like a good show of affection even though this might be milder than what I’ve witnessed before,” Enzo smirked as he was half laying in his chair sunglasses hanging a bit low on his face.

  
“Go to hell the both of you,” Cassie said as she pecked Leo’s lips again. “They’re just jealous babe.”

  
_‘Babe’_

  
“Not in a million year” said Enzo as Lou just giggled and shook her head.

  
“You guys are up a movie this weekend?” 

  
“Nope, I have to take the cats for the vet.” Said Enzo.

  
“I’ll try but no promises.” Replied Lou.

  
“we don’t want you two anyways,” Leo said grabbing Cassie to lean her head on her.

  
“True we’ll have a party of our own and rewatch Harry Potter.”

  
“Yaaasssss.” Said Leo.

“Time to leave gang let's go.”

it was night time when Leo was getting out of the bathroom and Cassie burst in to show her something. “CASPER LOOK!” 

“Squirrel I’m naked for fuck sake,” Leo said as she clutched her towel. 

  
“Do I look like I care?” She looked up to show that she doesn’t but saw how Leo looked. “Damn you’re hot.” She trailed of admiring the view.

  
“No but I do so, pick your jaw up and get out. now.” Leo said pointing at the door. 

  
“Okaaaaaaay.” She toke her laptop with her and left.

  
Cassie never cared much about what she wore when Leo was around. whether it’s her favorite skeleton onesie that was a size bigger than hers or if she’s walking around in her underwear, and that was before the incident happened. She knew very well how hot Leo was since she spent most of the time physically attached to her, but Leo expressed how much she hates taking her clothes off or show skin that’s why Cassie never made a fuss about little things like commenting on how shorts suit the shape of her legs. but that of course never stopped her from expressing her attraction to her. 

  
“What did you want loser.” Leo walked up to her as she was sitting on the couch.

  
“The new season is out, look” she pointed at their favorite sitcom to watch while they’re eating.

  
“Noice!” Said Leo as she leaned over Cassie pushing her down as she kissed her. Somehow she managed to sit and pull her up as she straddled her lap while they settled and kissed her again wrapping her arms being Leo’s neck.

  
“Indeed.” She sounded weird.

“Were you drinking?” She pointed the wineglass on the table.

“Not much just a glass or two,” only a peck this time. “You’re sleepy and out of focus I didn’t wanna be fully awake on my own.” She said with a giggle.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” she said rubbing her sides and her hands went lower pulling Cassie closer.

“Aww, poor baby,” she said kissing Leo’s neck and pushing her back to have more access to her neck. “Maybe if you’d let m—“

“Don’t even dare.” She dug her nails into her thighs as she whined.

“But I wanna play.” She pouted and Leo stopped for a second to look at the tipsy friend trying not to grind her body down on her thigh and kiss her none stop and it felt good and she knew it’ll be the perfect opportunity to try something and get the dark thoughts and fantazies out of her head so she just picked her up and walked to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Stumbling into Cassie's room Leo threw her on the bed and kissed her even harder this time pressing her into the mattress. "Please" came a plea.

"You're gonna let me do what I want, right babe?"

"Yes I'm all yours." Her breath was shaking. "Th-- the second drawer." She pointed and Leo went to see what's in there assuming its basic toys but what she saw made her want her twisted fantasies come to life knowing now that she was into the stuff Leo thought she's into from the beginning. She grabbed a few things she wanted to try first and walked over to the bed where Cassie was.

Leo grabbed her by the front of her hoodie and toke it off in a rough none-caring motion before throwing it aside.

"Casper what are you doing!" Cassie screamed as she was pressed face down into the mattress as Leo tied her hands back in a way that she liked.

"There, tight enough" she bent over to whisper in her ear, "You said you wanted to play, so we're gonna do just that." She kissed her way down from the tip of her ear to the top of her shoulders.

Leo flipped her over and about to blindfold her but she saw the fear and excitement on Cassie's face and smirked.

Dragging her nails down Cassie's side Leo bite her neck as she grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down as she was trying to squirm away from her but she steadied her in place with her nail digging into her thigh before tying the blindfold over her eyes. "Stop." Leo whispered as she choked her and gently pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. But it only made her try to escape.

She imagined how she'd look like naked before but reality is more fun. Leo wanted to stand back to admire the view, Cassie was trying to sit up pressing her thighs tightly together trying to hide but she saw what she wants clearly, and when she noticed the bite mark decorating her neck Leo's only thought was.

'More'

She sank down on her breasts with her teeth. Looking up, playful and smooth, she let her tongue flick one achingly hard nipple. Cassie's breath caught, trying to push her off before Leo bite her but failed since the rope was too tight around her arms. Then she moved to the other one, letting her hands sink into Cassie's thighs again before she slipped her fingers between her legs and moving them with a steady yet painful pace as Cassie gasped. 

She was so lost, riding the sensation, that when the sharp pain came she cried out and rocked forward into her hand in shock, "Leo! Stop please Leo!"  
Came a choked cry that became a tiny whimper as her breathing became shallow. When Leo was convinced that enough was enough she lightly, soothingly, stroked her hand up and down Cassie's abdomen, watching as she twisted over herself in what seemed to be pain. her body was shaking with orgasm and how Leo just kept going for a few seconds after that still in the same rough pace.

She stood back to admire her work. 

Even though Cassie's ears were buzzing still she was able to hear the sound of clothes rustling and the faint sound of Leo's breathing. 

She was on the settee facing her, Cassie knew and just whined wanting to touch her but she couldn't move and only a couple of minutes passed by before she heard a a soft moan that made her try to undo the rope and get up, but she couldn't and it was a matter of seconds before she fell asleep, only to wake up as Leo was there to undo the rope and gently remove the blindfold. 

"Hey doll." She kissed cheek as she pulled her with her under the covers and they snuggled together.

Cassie once again woke her up with butterfly kisses, and coffee in bed. Leo almost forgot what happened last night before she noticed the rope marks on her wrists and bite marks going down her throats and under the covered part of her rope.

"What?"

"I did that?"

"Yeah."

"I did pretty good job." Leo smiled.

"And you're proud of yourself?" 

"Fuck yeah!" 

Cassie couldn't hide her own smile even though she was shaking her head as she got up to get dressed for the day and as Leo was watching her walk away her phone buzzed with a message and she almost choked when she saw whom it was from she just stared at the screen till Cassie came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready.

"I have something to pick up before class. See you around babe." She pecked her lips as she rushed out.

Leo stared at that message again. 'Hey stranger, miss ya.'  
It toke her a few minutes to decide what to text back but she did eventually reply.

Cassie was working when she saw the new painting about people worshiping cats in ancient Egypt and she immediately toke a picture of it and sent it to Leo.

She didn't reply but Cassie knew that she doesn't always have her phone around so she didn't even bother to think about it, but when she got home Leo was laughing on the phone she was kinda surprised.

She showed that she picked up some Chinese food on her way home as she placed it on the kitchen counter and went inside to change.

"Hey," she kissed her as she sat next to her on the balcony swinging chair.

"Oh hey yourself." 

"Ready for the movie?"

"Yep. But let's eat first I'm hungry." 

"Ugh I was hoping you'd say so. Let's go."

"Right behind you." She said replying to a text after Cassie stood to leave.

"Okay?" 

She just brushed it off and walked to the kitchen but when Leo wouldn't stop smiling down at her phone every 2 minutes as they were cuddling and watching the movie it felt weird so Cassie just turned to her and said "you can go if you want to" after Leo told her that "it's another one of your dark musical movies, why am I not surprised?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" She jumped off the couch and went to her room.

Cassie watched her movie with a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it didn't feel good.

Needless so say, slept alone that night.


	7. Chapter 7

About a week passed by and Leo was still talking to that mysterious person but after a couple of days it was as if she was back to their usual routine. she even went back to sleeping in Cassie’s room, but there was something off about the whole situation. Leo won’t come to bed until Cassie is already sleeping and whenever Leo would try to get intimate with her, Cassie would get awkward, and despite her laying in Leo’s arms she just strays away. Leo wasn’t having it and knew she had to say something about it.

“What is it?” She said while leaning her shoulder against the doorframe to the office room while Cassie was messing with her CDs and reorganizing them and switching between the ones she was playing. It lasted for almost two hours that’s why she walked in and didn’t wait for her to come out.

“Hmm?” it toke Cassie a minute to snap out of her thoughts and realize Leo was talking to her. “You said something?” She said removing her headphones.

She just sighed as her hand turns into a fist in her pockets. “You’ve been acting stranger lately and you’ve changed. Why?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She giggled and started stacking things around her.

“Don’t play dumb Cassie, we based this entire thing on honesty and I don’t wanna ruin it just because you’re acting childish and don’t wanna talk about it. If I did something wrong just say it okay?”

“No,” she was fidgeting with the headphone’s cord. “You didn’t.”

“Then will you speak the fuck up and tell me what this is all about?” Leo was trying to keep her cool but the anger was crawling to the surface.

“I don’t know I just,” her breath started shaking. “I just assumed that since now you’re starting this thing with Emma, that I should step back before th—“

“Emma?!”

“The librarian who asked you on a date and still sends you love letters and books about lovers and tragic love stories.” She smiled as if it was the funniest thing ever and Leo was seriously about to punch something.

“What made you assume it’s her?” 

“I don’t think people stay up to the crack of dawn talking to their mom do they?” They will won’t be getting anywhere if they kept answering questions with questions she knew that but she also wants to have it all out in the open so she’ll know how to deal with this situation. Emotions aren’t her thing and Cassie was making it even harder.

  
“Its Steph.” Leo crossed her arms and looked at Cassie who went completely pale.

“Oh! You guys are back together? That’s wonderful!” She seemed like she was gonna jump up with joy and fall on her face.

“What is wrong with you!” She’s losing it. she walked over to Cassie and kneeled in front of her waiting for her to meet her gaze. “Will you tell me what the fuck does this have to do with us?”

Cassie just looked down and finally decided to drop it. “Emma is infatuated with you. So I thought you gave her a chance and things developed and you guys are a thing so I decided to take a step back in case you wanted to bring her over one day. And now that you told me that it's actually Steph I stand even more with the decision to stay away.”

“So you’re threatening me.” Leo was taken back by her.

“I’m not! I just can’t act the same when I know you need space to be with other people and it’s something I can’t help but do. I withdraw far from whatever might cause me pain. I love what we have and I don’t want to pretend its all the same only to wake up one day and realized it's over.”

“What makes you think that it’ll be over? I didn’t even ask for space you just started acting weird and getting lost inside your own head while I am right next to you. Nothing has changed Cass. I haven’t changed why are you doing this to me.” 

  
“I just don’t want this to happen all of a sudden. I know you you don’t belong to ME, but it felt like you wanted to be with someone else so I went into that self-protective mode right away.” She was laughing while crying and Leo is wondering how did she manage to get herself involved with this psychopath. 

“God you’re horrible.” She dragged her into a hug because it was obvious that yelling is not the way to talk this through, not for them. “There’s nothing between me and Emma I can assure you that. Steph is my friend and we’re finally talking like we used to and since it has been a while we needed time to talk about things.”

  
“I didn’t know what to do.” her voice sounded so small.

  
“Never do something stupid like that, next time just talk to me for fuck sake.” 

  
they spent quite sometimes just sitting there on the floor, holding each other before Leo looked around. “Why do you have so many?” She held a CDs up.

  
“They keep me company and I love music so much. I have so many hidden gems in here. Maybe I’ll share them with you one day.” She looked at Leo. “You look tired you should go to bed.” she whispered.

  
“I am. And you’re coming with me.” She got up and dragged her along and they shuffled their feet around as they got ready and settled in bed.

“I'm sorry I did something without even asking about how things are.”

  
“It’ll forgive you if you promise to wake me up with kisses tomorrow.” She kissed Cassie’s neck as she hummed and held her closer.

“Squirrel hand me that knife please,” Leo said to Cassie who was up on the counter. she finally found the time to bake the apple pie she wanted to make last week since she’s finally free and in the mood. After putting the last piece of the pie together she carefully placed it in the oven. “And now we wait.” She said as she toke off the oven mittens and placed them aside, “now what?”

“You know what I’ve just realized?” She paused. “We didn’t have make-up sex.”

“I'm so done with your horniness.” Leo shook her head but walked over to stand between her thighs, with both hands on her anyway. 

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” 

“My French may be rusty because the only reply I could phantom is..” she slowly leaned over licking Cassie’s bottom lip before biting it and sliding her tongue into her mouth when she got the chance. She warped her legs around Leo’s waist and it felt like they were only kissing and touching each other for a couple of minutes but when the timer went off they knew it was for longer and that neither one of them can wait till it was bedtime.

As soon as Leo placed the pie on the table to cool down Cassie dragged her by the arm and just as they were in the living room Lou and Enzo walked in.

“Are we interrupting something?” Asked Lou hesitantly, but Cassie’s missing shirt and Leo’s lipstick-stained neck say they are. 

“To be honest guys, I’m worried what I’ll be seeing next time I’m coming over.” Enzo just chuckled at their embarrassment.

They did a small walk of shame to their rooms as if they haven’t heard what their friends said and got dressed and met them in the kitchen where the dinner was prepared alongside the dessert they made together.

“wow, if you guys had kids they’ll be the luckiest in town this smells so good,” Lou said as they sat together.

Enzo grabbed Cassie's discarded shirt. “I hope this wasn’t made with.. ‘love’” he said

Cassie grabbed it and said “Don’t worry, that word is forbidden at our home, unless it's being said to your morning coffee.”

After a nice dinner everyone moved back to the living room where they started their Harry Potter marathon where Leo had Cassie’s legs over her thighs as she rested her head on Cassie’s chest, cuddled up on one corner of the couch with Lou on the other and Enzo on the armchair. Leo looked up at her so she bent down to kiss her and just softly linger for a couple of seconds. She still can’t believe the dumbass even thought that she might not want this or would rather have other things she swore up and down to never come near. They were happy and content and that’s all that mattered. 


	8. Chapter 8

A kiss, then another, and another. Leo was awake she knew it. She toke a few steps back, a safe distance before she lit the candles, “Casper, wake up!” 

“Hmm?!” Leo was slightly startled but not too badly because she looked at her as she tried to process the scene.

“Happy birthday baby!” Cassie held up the chocolate cake she made with 19 lit up candles on top.

“Shit I’m old,” Leo rubbed her face. “Is that chocolate?”

Cassie giggled and moved closer to the bed as Leo sat up “make a wish!” She closed her eyes and made her wish before blowing them out. “YAY!” Cassie was about to bounce but realized Leo might seriously cry if she dropped the cake. Hell she might cry. She woke up at 3 am to make sure there's enough time to bake it and decorate it in time to let it cool as she prepared a ‘birthday breakfast in bed’ for Leo.

“Thank you baby, that's really sweet.” She tilted her head up for another kiss. 

“Anything for the best Casper in the world.” She smiled and left with the cake only to come back with a breakfast tray. “Eat first then you can have cake.” She said adjusting it over Leo’s lap. She sat on the settee facing the bed with her coffee cup, as she talked to Leo about how she did all of what she did without waking Leo up.

“I'm surprised you managed to untangle yourself I was using you as a pillow.” She said as she toke a sip of her coffee.

“Actually, that's what gave me the idea to just put a pillow in my place, then I went into your room and got Neko.”

Leo looked at her favorite friend laying in Cassie’s place and smiled as she pulled him into a cuddle before she moved the tray and got up.

  
“Okay I don’t wanna be late or this bitch will rip my head off.” She kissed Cassie one more time before going to her room. “We’re having cake for dinner she pointed a finger at Cassie as if holding her up for a promise she didn’t make. 

“It's your birthday! Your wishes are my command.” She smiled and tried to bite Leo’s finger before she ran out.

  
Cassie toke the day off from work and went to the florist shop to get what she ordered and wrap the gift she got a while back. With everything in the passenger seat she drove home, excited to see her reaction.

  
“Babe?” She called out,

“In here!” Came a reply from Leo’s room. “Squirrel look what I got!” She was showing her the things Lou and Enzo got her. 

“Woah! That's so cool” she smiled as Leo showed her the gifts from. “Is it my turn?”

“To open my gifts? Fuck no, mine, go away.” She held. Box to her chest.

Cassia just laughed and hit her arm. “No, you idiot, is it my turn to PRESENT my gift to YOU”

  
“Ooo, yes” She said opening one of the gifts her sisters sent her. Leo hates party and she made it clear that she just wants to spend a nice, calm evening like they usually do except Cassie is allowed to spoil her. 

She came back and waited for Leo to finish opening everything before she showed her what was behind her back. it was a box. It wasn’t huge but not small either. Leo placed it on her bed and opened it to look inside. A Ravenclaw t-shirt next to a bunch of small things like pieces of chocolates and cool looking chopsticks and there was something perched on the side but Leo couldn’t resist but reach for the Burgundy rose that looked black inside the shade of the box. The rose was standing on a decorated platform and covered in a glass dome. An everlasting rose. “It's so pretty.” She whispered as she admired it.

“You said you love roses and instead of getting you a bouquet that’ll die in a week I thought id get you something to last you till your next birthday.” Cassie explained and added “then I’ll get you another one for your next birthday.” When Leo looked up at her with the ‘then what’ worried look. But she smiled and Cassie kissed the side of her mouth. “You still have something left!” Leo picked up the only thing that was warped and placed inside. 

“YOU DIDN’T” she gasped as she saw the video game she wanted to get months ago but it kept getting out of stock before she got too.

“Let's go!” they ran to the living room where they turned the PS on and placed the game in. And it toke Leo about 45 minutes to do the settings and play the first round. 

“This is sick!” She said as Cassie came in with the cake. They spent almost two hours of Leo playing and explaining the story for Cassie before she said “come here I'll teach you how to play.” Cassie sat on her lap as she handed her the controller and Leo’s hands over her’s. They screamed and laughed for god-knows-how-long while they ate cake as they played till they were both had a headache from concentrating on the screen. Leo threw the controller aside and stretched back as she kicked her legs up on the coffee tables. Cassie yelped “Casper!” as she grabbed her shins so she won’t fall on her face. Leo wanted to laugh but that’s when she noticed her outfit. her short skirt riding up as she was leaning forward, her legs were touching the floor on either side’s of Leo’s, trying to stay in place. Leo grabbed her hips as her thumbs toyed with the hem of her shirt. she pulled her back against her chest and kissed her neck over and over, hand slipping under Cassie’s shirt as she reached her hand back on Leo’s neck, fingers digging in as she silently begged. But Leo wanted things to be louder. Leo slipped one of her hands down and slipped it inside her underwear.

Her breath got caught on her throat and her brain was scattered all over the place. Leo’s other hand slipped from under her shirt and grabbed her chin and turned her face so she can kiss her lips, and her hand grabbing her harder as she went faster on her. few seconds passed by as they kept making out with Leo hand resting on her thigh “My room.” She pulled herself up and pulled Leo with her by the hand. as soon as they reached the middle of the room Cassie-tipped toed and kissed Leo so hard she fell back on the bed and pulled herself back as Cassie was crawling up on her, while rubbing her hands up and down Leo’s sides. It was all okay till she reached her hand under her shirt. “What do you think you're doing?” 

“Babe please just let me”

“No,” Leo stuttered.

“Please..” Leo grabbed her by the neck and gradually increased the pressure as she was fighting herself before she decides to just shut her eyes and kissed her so hard, she was sure it’ll leave their lips kiss-bruised and swollen.

  
Cassie toke Leo’s shirt off leaving her in her bra as she bites the earring on her left ear after toying with it using her tongue. Leo bucked her hips up and Cassie managed to pull her sweat pants off leaving her in her panties. Leo hated it and was about to put a stop to it all but before her brain even went any further she heard the buzzing sounds before she felt Cassie’s toy against her but she was on her neck leaving hickeys and bite marks over her breast as Leo’s head fell back. It was too much she grabbed Cassie digging her nails into whatever part of flesh she could reach knowing damn well she did that hard enough in some places, her nails were drawing blood to the surface. “Fuck fuck fuck..” she said under her breath as her body started to shake with orgasm, Cassie who was kneeling between her thigh, bent over and kissed her right thigh as Leo was coming down from her high. “God, I hate you so fucking much.” She panted as she fell back into the pillows. Cassie crawled up and pressed a kiss to her cheek and she pulled the blanket over her. “It's still not passed midnight you get to get away with saying so.” She smirked and got up and that’s all Leo could remember before she blacked out.

  
Waking up to Cassie sleeping in her underclothes cuddled up near isn’t strange to her. Despite the nice warm sensation of their skin pressed together, keeping each other warm in this cold weather, the feeling of her own nudity made her feel uncomfortable so she got up and saw her clothes up on the foot of the bed and she wore them quickly to get back in bed before her thoughts could take over and she’ll lose sleep, but she failed because as soon as she lied next to her and placed a hand on Cassie’s naked back Leo realized what happened and she couldn’t believe that someone else, other than herself, would please her. She’s still not fully on board with it but she had no regret. She nuzzled her head to her neck and fell back to sleep, without panicking or having second thought about her decision. it felt right. 

  
The week ended and with it came the end of the semester, and they had a day before the weekend would start announcing the break beginning.  
“Casper,” Cassie called from the kitchen but there was no response. “Oh right,” Leo stayed up all night waiting for that music video and as expected she’s probably in her room memorizing the choreography with her headphones on so Cassie called her.

“Hey squirrel.” She said catching her breath.

“Come out dinner is ready,” 

“Okay!” 

A couple of minutes later and Cassie was setting up the table Leo came in with her face slightly flushed and her hair brushed neatly around her shoulder,

“Hi,” she said as she sat next to her. “Thanks for making dinner baby that looks yummy.” She kissed her cheek as she was preparing her plate.

“No problem babe.” She said. “Oh before I forget, did you finish packing or do you need help?” 

“Hmm I think I’ve got everything I need for the next 10 days so, yeah.” She moving her food around trying to remember what was missing. “Oh I did some laundry this morning remind me to go get it I need most of the shirt I washed.”

Cassie hummed her agreement as she chewed. 

“Hey aren’t you going home for the break?”

“Nah,” she whipped her mouth and gave, Leo the look she knows too well, she’ll start saying her plans out loud to make sure she didn’t forget anything. She's always wary of details even if they’re unnecessary which means she talks a lot. That’s how Leo always ends up emptying the dishwasher. Cassie takes forever to finish eating but they like chatting together even if it's about nothing in particular so instead of sitting through their conversation, she’ll get up and put everything back on the top shelves. It's easier than having Cassie shuffle her small step ladder around to put them back, so Leo toke it and placed it in the hallway's closet where they kept their hoover. it always terrifies her, cause she almost stumbled on it more than once.

“First of all my parents are out of town for the break so there’s no point in going over to their place, Benji’s birthday is coming up, and I volunteered to babysit Enzo’s cats.” She counted on her fingers. “The cool part about having an apartment that doesn’t belong to the university you can stay and there’s no one to judge you for having no please to visit during the break, oh and I am finally able to give full tours to the French hall in the museum! So I’ll be busy working and then come home to just chill with the cats.”

“Wow you really are preparing to be an adult.”

“I AM an adult you teenager so you better watch your words, or else..”

“Or else what?” Leo chuckled. 

“Ill fork you.” She pointed her fork at Leo and it was the stupidest thing she has heard, yet it was so funny they were both laughing so hard.

  
Leo was putting the last of her stuff into the suit case as Cassie walked in with her laundry hamper full of her clean clothes.

“Thanks, Squirrel.” Leo toke it as sat on the bed with her knees to her chest just watching Leo move around and whisper to herself as she was making sure everything was with her, then she realized “you know, ever since we met we’ve never been separated for over 24 hours.” Even when Leo didn’t spend the nights over, she’d spend the entire time with Cassie and only leave whenever sleep takes over her. she was lost in thought but Leo came over to her.

“Gosh you’re right,” Leo opened her arms when Cassie reached out for a hug. “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” 

“Yeah, it's fine you don’t have to worry.” She giggled. “Just go and have fun, and remember to be lazy for the both of us.” She kissed her.

“Don’t worry, I sure will." she pulled back. "that IF you promise to not do something crazy without me."

"funny," Cassie laughed nervously. "I was thinking about getting my nipple pierced."

"what?! and you were gonna do it without me?!"

"Even if we weren't having sex we would be at least fooling around, hell you always put your hands under my shirt when we're just cuddling, I know it'll be unsafe to do that to a new piercing and I don't wanna be too careful whether or not I should be near you." she went on and Leo hummed as she was obviously in deep thoughts.

"Okay listen I have an idea,"

"what is it?"

"We should go now," she said.

"are serious? it's past the time we usually get in bed and I-"

"We won't be sleeping anytime soon let's face" Leo grabbed her arms. "think about it, baby, we get to do that together!"

"YES," she hopped off the bed. "get ready we're leaving in 10!" she called over her shoulder.

Leo looked down at her gray sweat pants and black t-shirt. "bitch, I am ready."


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the tattoo parlor and they were greeted by a guy that was wearing a black tank-top that showed his full sleeve of tattoos, “how could I help you?” He smiled, his facial piercings moving as he did so.

“Yes, um, I want to get my nipple pierced,” Cassie said as she realized that it's finally happening. She was terrified but excited nonetheless.

“Dope! You can fill this form as I go see our expert.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re doing this right now,” Leo said in disbelief but it was too thrilling.

“Shush, I don’t wanna think about this part too much. I know I’ve always wanted them and it sounds like good of an idea for the time being.”

“Yes, you’re right now is a perfect time.” Leo placed her arm around Cassie’s shoulder and leaned to whisper. “Hopefully they’ll be healed enough when I’m back.” And she kissed the side of her head as she looks at the door waiting for the guy to come back out, trying to ignore the whimper that came out of Cassie’s lips.

the guy came back with a blonde woman, also wearing a shirt that exposed the tattoos she had all over her body. “Hello,” she said in a cheery tone. “I'm Amanda, I'll be doing your piercings. Are you ready?” She pointed to the papers on Cassie’s lap.

“Oh yes,” she handed them to the guy when he reached his hand for it.

“Wonderful, follow me please.” Cassie got up and looked at Leo and before any of them could ask Amanda said “your girlfriend can come in if she’s not squeamish” she winked as she walked ahead of them, they went her past a black curtain into a room that had what looked like a dentist chair. Cassie stopped in place looking around as Leo stood behind her with her hands over her shoulders, her heart was beating so fast all of sudden what if it was a bad idea to encourage Cassie to do it this late and when there’s no one else other than herself around.

“Now would you like to get them both?” Cassie nodded. “Okay you can take your shirt off if you could,” she said as she turned in her chair preparing her tools.

Cassie sat on the side of the chair and toke her shirt off and handed it to Leo. She was scared as hell but the adrenaline was pumping through her body and she didn’t bother to overthink it as she laid on her back both arms at her side, and smiled at Leo before turning to look at what Amanda was doing. Leo pulled her phone out to take a picture capturing the moment.

“This may feel cold but it’ll help numb the area a little.” She explained as she rubbed on some clear gel over Cassie’s nipples after she whipped it with sanitizing wipes.

“You can come close if you wanna hold her hand I’ll start on this side.” Leo realized she’s frozen in place and lost in her own thoughts while holding her breath in anticipation. She moved and grabbed Cassie’s hand she looked her in the eye. “Okay, now take a deep breath in and hold it,” Amanda said “now release” she said after the needle was all the way in. “Good job you’ve got nerves of steel!” She started to put the bar in and screwing the edges. Cassie was laughing through the tears in her eyes looking at the ceiling and taking deep breaths trying to keep it together. they repeated the process on her other side and Cassie looked a little bit yellow and Leo was worried she won’t be able to drive them back. 

  
Amanda was giving Cassie instructions on how to disinfect her new piercings and how to take care of them and what to do and not to do, while she was shirtless still which gave Leo the time to admire how they looked like. They were red and swollen but they looked so pretty she really wanted to touch them. And she knows she will, but not for now. She slowly and gently helped Cassie put on her shirt and she winced more than once as the shirt moved against her. They paid at the front desk and luckily she felt well enough to drive.

“God, I can’t believe we just did that!” She whispered in disbelief as soon as they got into the apartment. 

“Neither do I,” Leo was gonna hug her but settled to put her hands on her waist. “You’re crazy I can’t believe you just listen to me when I said let’s do it now.”

“I've always wanted them and now is a perfect time. you won’t be around which means I won’t be fooling around and hurt them or risk getting them infected. I’ll walk around topless without feeling weird, and take good care of them.”

“speaking as If you didn’t walk around topless before.” Leo chuckled.

“Hey,” she slapped her arm. “Not completely, you idiot.”

“Ouch,” Leo rubbed her arm, “that hurts.”

“Good,” Cassie paused for a second. “The adrenaline is wearing off and it's starting to hurt, fuck, I need some pain killers.” She went to look in the pharmacy cabinet, looking for the heaviest one of them all.

  
Each one of them slept in her own bedroom for two reasons, Leo was leaving early and Cassie was in too much pain to cuddle. 

  
The next morning Cassie woke up to an empty apartment, the first time since Leo moved in. It felt cold in some sense. She picked her phone and saw that Leo sent a picture of herself with her sister’s cat chilling by her feet. ‘I've been missed by the beast.’ It was adorable. They both needed to be lazy and do nothing especially after they’ve been worn out by finals last week. Cassie prepared a bowl of cereals and walked into the living room in her pajama bottoms keeping the balcony curtains closed just in case. She caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror when she first woke up and the way the piercing looked made up for the pain. It's so worth it and she was happy that she did them. Hopefully the swelling will go down by Monday when she has to work.

Time passed in a blur, hours spent in front of the tv and deep-cleaning her room, and ended her day by texting Leo before they went to sleep. It didn’t feel right to go without saying goodnight.

  
- _Casper guess what!_

_=wut?_

_-I found my v-neck shirt. It’s a little bit too tight to bear for a long period of time but it shows the piercing perfectly._

_=show me, bae._

_Cassie sent her a picture of her in a mini leather skirt and a tiny shirt that left nothing to the imagination._

_=damn, you look hot. where are you going?_

_-Enzo asked if I wanted to go to a party in some shady club._

_=and you just agreed?_

_-if there's anyone I can trust to get my drunk ass home safely its Enzo. He can handle his liquor pretty well._

_=what about me you’ve used me as your body guard ever since I met you. Smh._

_-babe you start feeling tipsy when I kiss you while I’m drinking. You have a long road ahead to learn how to handle liquor._

_=just wait till I’m 21._

_-sounds like you’re planning to be an alcoholic…_

_=I just realized what this sounds like, yeah, no._

_-I better go and find my jacket it's chilly outside._

_=K, have fun._

_-Will do! Xoxo._

Leo placed her phone to charge as she left to make herself something to eat. it has been two days and she doesn’t feel like it’s as fun as it used to be, being at home. She was very excited to come back and hang out with her sisters. To spend the entire day reading or watching something in peace. Maybe that made something click. going to college and attending classes is tiring but she wasn't complaining because those things feel like nothing when she gets to go back to her and Cassie’s apartment. There was privacy and peace of mind, a space to breathe do whatever she pleases. And most importantly there was ’ _Squirrel_ ’.

  
They spent their mornings cuddling while they encouraged each other to get up and face the day. Texting in class, lunch breaks spent together gossiping and stalking strangers, the only thing that separates them for a few hours other than attending different classes is when Cassie goes to work and Leo heads back home or goes over to Lou’s so they can work on an assignment. Whenever she comes back from work she goes straight to wherever Leo is and just jumps into her arms and talks about her day. Leo enjoys these little details and how she gets very excited and waves her hands around and turns her head with her hands whenever Leo would pretend to ignore her.

“Your food is burning!” She heard before she turned and saw her sister turn it off before the fire alarm went off.

“Shit.” She grabbed it and moved it away from the stove. Damnit.

“Where is your head?”

I left it home.

“I’m sleepy and hungry leave me alone.”

“Pfff, dumbass.” she smacked her and just walked away.

Leo tried to save what was up to saving and managed to make something proper enough for a human to eat. Walking back to her bedroom a few hours after dinner and a movie with everyone, she checked her phone and there was a message from Cassie. It was a blurry picture of her in a crowd of people, the phone held high to take it as they swarmed around her and some wandering hands were around her as the picture showed her smile and the rest of her body below. You’re one-hot-motherfucker-buddy that's for sure.

= _Don't die, idiot_.

She hit send before she went to sleep knowing she won’t be getting any reply tonight.

  
Cassie woke up the next morning with a headache from hell, she hasn’t done that in a while and she was feeling shaky. As she slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings she found herself Enzo’s apartment. it felt like someone tied bricks to the back of her head, but she gradually got up and wobbled to the bathroom where she washed all the makeup from yesterday and got the spare toothbrush Enzo kept for her in the bathroom’s cabinet. ‘ _It's pink I’ll never mix between that and my own don’t worry’_. She walked back to his bedroom and looked at the bed where they both crashed over the covers last night.

“What the fuck were you breastfeeding a vampire baby?.”

Cassie looked to where Enzo was looking and saw the blood seeping through her white shirt. “Goddaming!” 

“Hold on I’ll get you a spare shirt.” He said as he stumbled out of his bed. 

Cassie went back to the kitchen in search of some antibiotic cream or something to soothe the pain her body has just become aware of. She spent about 20 minutes cleaning it and disinfecting it. coming out in Enzo’s shirt and sweatpants that were way too long on her, she walked into the kitchen where a cup of coffee waited for her. “Thank you,” she said as she toke a sip. “God Enzo haven’t you ever heard of something called sugar?” She grimaced and went to add a heap of it into her cup. 

  
“I'm not one to abuse a good cup of coffee with a disgusting amount of sugar.” He said looking at his cats eating their breakfast and rubbing themselves against his legs.

“Did you prepare everything?” She said nodding her head to the cats as Alice hopped on her lap after she sat on the chair.

“Yep. enough food for more than 5 days, just incase. And I toke them for the vet last week and they’re all okay except Milo you need to give him the blue eyedrops twice a day. There's treats, their hair brushes, and their bowls and dishes, their litter box is already in my car.” 

“You got it all prepared I am very proud.” She said scratching Alice’s head.

“I can forget everything when it's about me but my babies are a different case.”

Cassie smiled at how much he loved his cats and checked her phone at the mention of ‘ _babies_ ’ and ‘ _home_ ’ that reminded her of Leo. 

- _I’m ALIVE._

She texted her back and told her, before going and help Enzo to put everything in his car and take the cats to their place. 

“BABE LOOK!” Cassie screamed as soon as Leo answered her FaceTime call. The cats were chilling in their small beds at the foot of her bed as she snuggled in her blankets.

“Oh my god, you lucky bitch,” Leo said as she sat up to have a better look at her phone screen.

“I know, they’re gonna spend a few days then when Enzo is back he’s gonna come and pick them up.” She explained.

“Oo, at least you’ll get to spend a few days with fluffy living creatures, that’ll be fun for sure.”

“Yeah,” Cassie sighed and closed the camera as she settled back on her pillow.

“What is it?” Leo’s voice whispered.

“I dunno, it just felt weird not having you around.” She confessed timidly, their emotional connection was neglected. Feeling towards one another were buried before they were even born.

Cassie heard Leo sigh before she said, “I’m not gonna lie, I could really use a cuddle right now,”

“Yeah that would be nice, I miss cuddling I can’t imagine getting those piercing and not be able to cuddle you when you’re right in front of me.” She gasped dramatically, never letting anything sound too serious.

“Speaking of how are they now?” Leo laid on her back as she adjusted the phone on her ear.

“They’re at this point where they still hurt so bad but at the same time, they give a nice feeling when my shirt brushes over them.” Her voice went down to a whisper as if she’s confessing a sin.

“Damn, I wanna see that,” Leo closed her eyes for a second trying to shake off the images in her head. 

“Few more days, a week or so, and then you can do more than looking,” she chuckled knowing some dark scenario case was going through Leo’s head which sent a shiver down her spine.

“It feels like a long time,” Leo's voice was a little bit hoarse. “But we can get through this, you still have Benji’s birthday party to attend and you are working extra hours, I don’t know how is that even a break to you it’ll pass in a blur with everything going on.” She cleared her throat.

“I love working it’s fun.” she giggled knowing Leo was rolling her eyes, “and I got the gift for Benji, which means I only have to doll up and go spend time around people who act 5 years older than they are or be around a bunch of dying old men.”

“I don’t know how you and Benji became friends and not just roommates who forget about one another. He’s so mature and years ahead of his age. Extremely smart and works in a serious job. He’s a serious person in general and you’re just a wobbling ball of klutz. you two are from completely different worlds.”

“I used to get very shy around him— I still shy away from him but for completely different reasons, he’s like an older brother. He was there for me when I knew no one here and I was all alone, he also helped me out of a very dark place.” Cassie was trying to hold her tone and not let her tears fall as she remembers. God she really felt lonely, and it just hit her.

“I get it now it’s okay, you don’t have to give me details.” Leo wanted to hold her she doesn’t like seeing her cry.

“Eh it’s fine it’s fine.” She laughed. “I should probably go to sleep, I have work early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I enjoy early hours when no one is up still, so I should probably do the same.” Leo yawned.

“Goodnight Casper.”

“Night Squirrel.”

  
They hung up and Cassie laid on her side, wishing Leo was there to hold her, Leo would to nip at the nape of her neck as she paws her hand under her shirt. She would kiss every inch of her, even though she knew herself too well to know she'd quickly melt or want more than she could take at once. Cassie closed her eyes and she almost swore that she could feel the press of her cheek against Leo’s hip, as she would kiss the top of her thighs, as she would massage her fingers into her sides as she kissed her way up to Leo’s lips. There was so much she wanted to do. But for the time being, she just had to wait for her ‘ _Casper_ ’ to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

“And now with all of the new exhibits the museum is throwing an ‘exhibition party’ and its gonna be huge so many people got invited from regular students to art experts, art and history professors not mentioning some guest have a plus-one invitation,” Cassie explained as she was feeding the cats, it's Monday night and she has been told about the event happening at work early in the morning but she just got to tell Leo the details.

“Did you get a dress, and most importantly do you have a date to the ball princess?” Leo said in a British tone, mocking Cassie for being in an event like that when she’d very much rather be in a Metallica concert. Leo knows she has a deep-rooted love for art and stories behind it, but that kind of crowd is not the kind she wants to mingle with. 

“I’m waiting for my Prince Charming.” She said in a dreamy voice before they both laughed. “No actually Mike and I are the only ones in the French hall, and I’m required to dress formally yet suitable for the occasion. So I won’t wear my usual suit but a formal dress.”

“Sounds reasonable.” She sat on the swing outside.

“Mhm,” she said as she prepared some hot chocolate. “Benji’s party will be a dinner party, he made a reservation and sent us all the time and the place.” 

“Damn you won’t get to wear that dress you got,” Leo rememberers there was a dress for the party but not many details about it.

“Yea but it’s too slutty for a place like the one Benji booked.” 

“Showing your true colors,” Leo laughed at Cassie’s glare. “I’m kidding bitch, chill.” 

Cassie turned the camera off as she walked out to the balcony, stereo’s remote in hand, she clicked it on and lowered it to be background noise. “I need to go shopping for a dress before the dinner date.” She whined.

“But you love shopping.” 

“Yes but I need an opinion and I don’t wanna be in a crowded place alone.” She toke a sip of her cup.

“When will it be?” 

“I can’t remember hold on I'll send it to you.” She said before she opened the message and forwarded it to Leo.

“Hmm, fancy place.” She looked closely at the date. “Hey I’ll be in town a day before his birthday.”

“Really?” God this is torture. “Damn a day is not enough for me, I might go look for one tomorrow after work.”

“Good luck squirrel,” 

“Thanks, babe, I’ll need it.” She said as she lied on the swing chair, throwing her feet over the railing. “So how was your day?”

“It was okay, didn’t do much actually. I watched a couple of episodes and played all day long.” She stretched her legs in front of her, gently swinging. “I’m just chilling and doing nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re enjoying it though.” Cassie said as Leo went quiet for a few seconds before she replied.

“I mean I like having lots of leisure time, and it’s fun to see everyone but I got used to having my own place away from my family. I know that we’ve only spent like what 2 months together?” She chuckled. 

Cassie softly laughed, cats following her outside and jumping on her. Alice on her lap, Oscar laying her paws on her head as if he was petting Cassie, Marlow was laying on the couch inside as milo was laying on the floor.

  
“We met on the 8th of November, but our first meeting wasn’t till the 25th. You moved in about 2 weeks later and you didn’t leave even for the Christmas break because you had 3 finals the week after and flights were cancelled because of snowstorms.”

“Wow you remember all that?” Leo sometimes forgets that there are people who actually care about her and remember every detail of their time with her such as Cassie and Lou,

“Yeah! And we watched Nightmare Before Christmas, and we celebrated together.” Cassie smiled to herself remembering that evening

“Yeah, I really enjoyed it. I don’t like huge family gatherings, but I like Christmas. Do you think we can build a ginger house even if its January?”

“I think if we look hard enough we can find them.” Cassie paused for a second. “OR we can bake them ourselves!”

“Oh my god that would be amazing,” Leo gasped, “I wanna do that..”

“I can’t wait till you're back home,” Cassie whispered.

“Neither do I, babe, I can’t believe I’m saying it but I miss having a bed-warmer. My hands get very cold.”

“Tell me about it.” She tried to laugh it off but failed.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked trying to change the subject so they can both keep what’s left of their sanity.

“I’m laying on the balcony lounge, cuddling with the cats. I think Oscar digged a hole in my head but I don’t wanna move. Everyone left and the entire block is mostly covered in darkness, I can see. the sky clearly.” She said ever so gently as she smiled up to the sky as the stars sparkled around the moon above her. a soft breeze gently grazing her skin sending chills all over her body. “It's beautiful.” 

  
“My dearest friend if you don’t mind,” Leo looked up the city sky before she continued. “Id like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars.” She softly sang as Cassie giggled before she sang along.

“And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see we’re simply meant to be.” They were both smiling, they weren’t talking but they each knew the other is. Cassie kept humming to the song playing before someone called Leo to come inside for something and they said their goodnights before they hung up.

Cassie stayed outside, songs playing softly and loud enough for her to drift away as they played. Leo will be back and they’ll do all those fun things together. she just can't wait espciallt that she knows its something they both long for.

_And that day that we'll watch the death of the sun_   
_That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on_   
_And you'll gaze unafraid as they sob from the city roofs_   
_Wasteland, baby_   
_I'm in love, I'm in love with you_   
_And I love too, that love soon might end_   
_Be known in its aching_   
_Shown in the shaking_   
_Lately of my wasteland, baby_   
_Be still, my indelible friend, you are unbreaking_   
_Though quaking, though crazy_   
_That's just wasteland, baby_

Friday morning.

“Good morning miss Jones.”

“Morning sir,” Cassie looked at her boss waiting for him to continue.

“Did you finish preparing the labels for the new display stations?”

“Yes, sir, Mark, and his team managed to organize everything. I supervised it myself.” She smiled proud of her self and work.

“Very well,” he smiled wrinkles around his eyes pulling his thick grey eyebrows down. He was a sweet old man dedicated to his work. Very gently and soft-spoken even though he’s always formal, he radiates affection and has a soft comforting presence. 

“Do you need anything sir?” Cassie asked, sensing there was more on the tip of his tongue.

“Yes my dear, actually I wanted to come and personally say this to you.” He placed his hands behind his back. “You’ve shown your hard work and dedication for art and the French hall, in particular, hopefully, you can still present the same achievement in the future. Congratulation Miss Jones, your request for a full-time job after graduation has been accepted.” he smiled as she clutched her hands to her chest.

  
“Thank you so much sir, I appreciate it so so much I’m so happy, you won’t regret this I promise.” She beamed trying to keep her nerves as the joy was spilling out of every pore of her body.

“I have faith in you Cassidy, now if you’ll excuse me.” He nodded and walked away. 

Cassie wanted to scream, to cry, to jump up and down and tell the whole wide world about it, but she had to keep her cool and act professionally till she goes home. She couldn’t contain the news to herself though and she sent a text for all of her friends. Enzo, Benji and Lou all replied with encouragement and congratulations. Except for Leo, she didn’t even open her message. Leo barely checks her phone unless she’s texting, which is something she’s doing a lot ever since she left to be with her family. The idea of Leo talking to others didn’t bother her, but she didn’t like feeling ignored, not from someone she cared to share every aspect of her life with. Leo received the message but didn’t open it. ‘ _She was probably talking to someone about something important it doesn’t matter anyway_.’ Cassie went on with her work and seeing the visitors around before the day ended, she went into the staff changing room to put on her regular clothes back on and hang her uniform in her locker.

She didn’t feel like going home, it doesn’t feel like home anymore. But she had the cats still she had to feed them, she drove around for about ten minutes before she toke the road back to her apartment. Leo was different for her and the fact that she finds open her message, really did put a damper on her mood. That didn’t last for long though because as soon as she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Leo sitting on the living room surrounded by cats. She froze in place.

“Welcome home baby” Leo said in with a soft tone she only used on Cassie, “We’ve missed you!” Leo held Milo in front of him waving his paw as if he was the one saying it, but when she put him down to look up at Cassie. waiting, she ran to her, scaring the cats away —Oscar was read to fight— and tackling Leo to the floor where she sobbed into her chest.

“Don’t ever leave me again.”

Leo warped her in her arms and just laid there, as the side of her mouth twisted up in a soft smile.

“I could never Squirrel” she whispered as she kissed her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

After what felt like an eternity later, Cassie sat up wiping her red-eye, “you’re home early.”

“I am!” Leo smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. “I’ve spent enough time there, I wanted to spend the rest of the break home with you.” She grabbed her face and pecked her on the lips. “Stop crying you look ugly.” 

Cassie slapped her arm and crawled over her sitting on her thighs, legs stretched behind her and arms around her neck as Leo’s hand found their way under her hoodie and rested on her back. “I didn’t think you will come back anytime soon, this is the last thing I expected then I saw that you got my message yet you didn’t reply and I thought you had other things or people to care about and I felt annoying but it was important and I got really sad an—“ Leo kissed her to stop her from rambling any further. 

“I’m home okay? That’s all that matter Squirrel. I'm sorry I made you feel that way I wasn’t ignoring you for anyone other than the cats, and I also didn’t want you to know where I was, cause I know that I wouldn’t contain myself and I would tell you to rush back home. What did you want to say anyway?”

A light-pulp sparked over her head as she remembered. “I got accepted! I get to work in the museum full time after graduation!” She said in a high pitched voice, excitement coming all over again.

“OH MY GOD” Leo hugged her so tightly but let go when she winced, she grabbed her face. “I'm so proud of you squirrel! You really wanted it.” 

They hugged again in a more gentle way, firmly nestled in each other arms. Cassie kept pressing soft kisses to Leo’s neck, pulling her head to rest it in her collar bone as she sat a little bit taller on her lap, her hand found it's way into Leo’s hair. there were no words needed. Leo bent her knees up, pulling her even closer. She leaned her back against the couch and grabbed Cassie’s hands in hers as she toke them to her lips, kissing them and holding them to her chest. “You’ve missed me?” Leo asked in a coy tone.

“Maaaaybe,” Leo raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes I did.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss Leo.

“You’re my Casper, of course, I’ll miss my Casper,” Cassie said in that dumb high-pitched child voice.

“What is a ‘Casper’?” 

“It's so many things I can’t just explain it in simple words."

“I’ll wait then.” They stayed for a little bit. “I’m hungry.”

“Let's make dinner!” Leo grabbed her hips before she started to bounce on her lap and break her bones.

They made themselves a simple dinner since they were both too tired. Leo laid on her back on the couch as Cassie came and laid on top of her with her back to Leo’s chest. she had her arm under Cassie’s laying her palm on her stomach fingers splayed over her tiny food belly hiding in her oversized hoodie. As the other held up the remote as she was scrolling throu the tv, she pressed a kiss to the top of Cassie’s head smelling the sakura and jasmine perfume she uses mixed toghter. everything was warm and cozy and they were together. she coulndt ask for more.

Leo was deep in her thought but Cassie’s phone hitting the floor made her stretch and look at Cassie’s face. She fell in deep sleep and Leo had to hold her before she fell onto the floor. Adjusting her into her arms and pulling the throw-over blanket over them, Leo turned the tv off and placed her glasses aside as she warped her in both arms and they slept the night in there. Leo was grateful that one of the first they did while preparing the apartment for her to move in, was getting a nicer, bigger and cozier couch. a cuddle-buddies apartment essential. 

  
Morning came with the sun hitting Leo’s eyes. She tried to move but Cassie stretched over her with Oscar sleeping on her back. This never happens, Cassie is always the one to wake up first. Leo didn’t want to wake her because she looked tired, but her bladder was screaming at her so she shoved her aside and got up. All of the cats followed her to the bathroom door but she managed to close it before any of them walked in. going back to the living room she expected Cassie to be up at this point but to her surprise she was still sleeping.

“Squirrel,” she said shaking her shoulders gently, “wake up dude it’s late.”

“Hmmph,” she buried her face in a pillow but she scratched her body down as she turned away and winced as she sat up with her hand on her chest. “Owie.” Leo toke it all in, she was drowning in her clothes, hair a mess while she was pouting and hugging herself. _‘God she’s an actual child.’_

“They still hurt?” Cassie nodded to Leo’s question. Leo half kneeled next to her pulling her hoodie up. “They look,” she looked for longer than she should before continuing. “Good, they seem good to me.” She just shrug.

“You suck at playing doctor you know that,” Cassie said in a dead tone, her eyes still closed still and head tilted to the side, too heavy to lift it up. "They feel chafed I need to put something on them.”

“Well shut the fuck up I’m the best you can have right now.” Cassie giggled and Leo got up to her room and found a tube of cream on her nightstand and grabbed it, “this one?” After she hummed she got closer to her and gently rubbed around the bar. 

“The healing process is pretty well, they don’t hurt too much if I touch them but I just need to be careful and not get excited or they might even bleed and all the healing that happened before will mean nothing, I’ve learned that the hard way.” She smirked as Leo looked up and narrowed her eyes at her.

“Were you cheating on?!” Leo said in her most offended and fake shocked voice,

Cassie laughed before saying, “is it considered cheating if it was my own hand?” Leo still looked offended but the dark twinkle in her eyes told her otherwise, “I was thinking about you so no I didn’t cheat on you babe,” she leaned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and slowly pulled back. That was all it toke for Leo to pick her up and head straight to her bedroom, they needed to catch up on things other than life matters.

A couple of hours later they were both showered and awake enough to sit and eat breakfast like normal people.

“You don’t have to work on weekends, do you?” 

“Nope,” Cassie chewed her toast before she replied, “ but I have to go pick up the dress I got for Benji’s party. I found one but it's at the tailor it’s supposed to be an ankle length but it was touching the floor when I tried it on WITH heels so I had to get it shortened.”

“Pffff, you Smurf.” Leo laughed at her own joke, “maybe we could go to a cafe after I’m really craving cake.”

“Yes!” I have nothing but pick the dress so we can go there and maybe go grocery shopping after? I've been eating out a lot lately it didn’t feel like its worth cooking when there was only me, and i think we might need somethings.”

“You could’ve cooked for the cats, aren’t they your distance cousins?” Leo asked in a serious way.

“I’ll fork you idiot.” her tone was dead.

“No babe it goes the other way around, or do I have to demonstrate again?” She smirked and Cassie just blushed but she smiled and tried to hide it as she started stabbing the eggs on her plate.

Leo toke a sip of her coffee, leaning back in her chair. It was so good to be back home. 

  
The dress and groceries were all in Cassie’s car as they walked down the street to their favorite cafe out of campus, some small nice place they’ve discovered together. They ordered and sat there sipping their coffee and giving each other bites of what they chose, giggling at jokes only they found funny, it was a nice relaxing time until a guy approached their table,. Cassie looked up to what Leo was looking at as soon as he reached them and her face dropped.

“Good evening Cassidy,” he said in his smooth voice. 

“G-good evening Mr. Bernard.” She was smiling up to jim. 

“Oh please call me Richard, It’s such a lovely coincidence to see you here, come here often?” He asked completely ignoring Leo’s presence which gave her the opportunity to look him up and down, he was tall, well dressed in plain yet expensive clothes, grey strands in his hair and a face to die for.

“Yeah actually me and Ca— Leo come here a lot.” She giggled nervously as she pointed at Leo. She didn’t feel comfortable to the point where she used her actual name to introduce her. That man has bad vibes.

“Nice to meet you Leo, an interesting name for a girl.” He shook her hand firmly and gave her a tight smile. Leo gave him the same smile back showing him that she knows his intentions as she slowly nodded and said. “It is unusual.”

“So! Do you need anything or is everything going alright?” Cassie chimed in sensing the tension that you could cut with a knife.

“Oh no, darling I just thought i'd come and say hello, I guess I’ll see you at work,” he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “It was lovely to see you,” he whispered before he gave her a charming smile and left.

Cassie let go of the breath she was holding, “Let's go home.” She said in the tiniest voice after she looked at Leo, she was digging a hole in the back of his head and anger was seeping out of her in waves even though her exterior looked calmer than ever.

“Okay.” The drive back home was silent.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived home and got everything out of the car and up to the apartment, Enzo called Cassie when they were on the way home telling her that he’s coming to pick up the cats. She hung her dress up and came back to help Leo put everything away. “Maybe you should go pack the cats stuff,” Leo said without looking at her and she just went and got everything for Enzo to take all at once. 

Not 5 minutes passed before he was at the door knocking even though he has a key. Cassie opened the door and hugged him as he walked in being surrounded by his cat babies. He kneeled down petting them all, letting them jump on him. He got up when he saw Leo and went over to hug her as well, she gave him a little smile and stood next to the couch and Enzo went back to his kids, “how have you guys been?” I didn’t know you’re home already!” He said looking at Leo.

“Yea I got here yesterday.”

“Nice, you guys are acting weird I hope I didn’t interrupt anything again.” Enzo chuckled.

“Nah, don’t worry.” She crossed her arms and gave Cassie a dry smile. “Squirrel’s boss is not here, there’s nothing to interrupt.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cassie was really upset and shocked by Leo’s words.

“What’s going on?” Enzo didn’t like being confused.

“She’s flirting with her manager, who’s probably double her age.”

“CASSIE!” Enzo screamed he couldn’t believe it.

“I didn’t do anything!” She was so hurt how could Leo do this to her. “He came to the same place we were sitting in and he just talked for a little bit, yes he’s a creep but I didn’t do anything!” She felt so attacked.

“Whatever you tell yourself at night honey.” Leo just shrug and left, trying to play it off cool as if she didn’t want to stab him in the neck.

Cassie’s jaw was on the floor in disbelief. “Enzo... I swear to god.” Enzo got up and hugged her trying to calm her down.

“I believe you okay? Just tell me what happened”

Cassie stared at Leo’s closed door. She couldn’t hug him back she couldn’t believe it. “You know what fuck her even if I was flirting with him what the fuck does she has to worry about?!”

“I'm sure she’s just worried because he doesn’t look like a good person Cass even I am worried. You don’t know his intentions.” Enzo was genuinely concerned but it didn’t help calm her nerves.

“You know what fuck her. So what if I was flirting with a bad person? Hu? She can go throw herself in the arms of the ‘good’ people she flirts with all the time. She keeps telling me she’s not a jealous person yet she goes mad when I flirt with someone she doesn’t like, or she’d just throw me in the arms of whoever in front of me just to prove her point of not being jealous and I really don’t ca—“ Cassie was practically screaming at this point so Enzo had to stop her. 

“Listen this is obviously something I have nothing to do with, you need to talk to one another and get things straight because I don’t have a clue what’s going on and I don’t wanna pick sides.” Cassie walked to her room and closed the door and Enzo toke his stuff and cats and left.

  
A few hours went by before the door to her bedroom was slowly opened, Cassie was laying on her side not facing the door, Leo knew she was up so she just walked and sat on the settee. 

“I’m not jealous,” Leo didn’t know how to start this so she decided to state the obvious.

Cassie just gave her a dark miserable chuckle but she didn’t bother to get up or look at her. “Oh don’t worry I know.”

“What do you mean?” Leo was confused.

It toke her a few silent minutes before she sighed and sat up, still not facing Leo. “When I first met you I knew I liked you, I liked you so much and I didn’t know what to do. all that I knew was I really didn’t want to lose you. I wanted you in my life more than anything. So I decided to not ask you out or ask for an official relationship because I knew you didn't want that and I wanted this to last. when we were just being ourselves with one another I knew I didn’t need anything official to hold us together because I know what I am to you.” She was fidgeting with her sleeve, sniffling before she continued. “But then other people came into the picture and I felt like everything was different. Not because you’ve changed but I got to know something that was there from the very beginning. I used to think too highly of myself but then I started to feel like I’m nothing significant, after I got everything sorted again and we talked about it more than once I knew what we are, I love what we have so much. You do this thing where you push me in the arms of the first person to flirt with me just because you think I wanna be with them and end this, and trust me if I did I would say so. It just makes me feel so unwanted when you do it. we are so good together and we never felt obligated to label ourselves even though we know what we look like to the public, hell we didn’t even bother to correct Amanda at the tattoo parlor because we know we didn’t have to explain ourselves to anyone there. We didn’t care. And now you got mad at me for not pushing Richard away, but what was I supposed to do? Richard flirts with almost every girl in the museum but we’re quiet because he’s one of the most important financiers for the museum. I know he’s a dick but I have to put up with it and not act up not when I finally got the job.”

  
“You are still the same to me squirrel, I’ve always wanted this more than anything trust me I’ve made sacrifices just to keep this going. I hated how you melted for someone who was obviously horrible and unworthy, just because I have other close people in my life that doesn’t mean you’re any less of what you are. The fact that Steph is back in the picture doesn’t change anything. I don’t want anything to do with Emma. You never said anything about wanting this so I wanted to make sure you know that you’re not tied to me and you can leave if you want.”

“But I don’t want to leave, I never said I want to.” She got up and walked over to Leo, she kneeled in front of her with her hands on Leo’s knees. “I need you to talk to me Casper I can’t do this on my own I can’t be the only one who's constantly ranting. that's all I need, I don’t want you to go and assume things or explode like you did today. Please I don’t want this to end, not in a bad way, hell I don’t want it to end at all.” Her voice broke and Leo kneeled in front of her holding her in her arms.

“I will Squirrel I’m sorry.” Cassie just nodded and she just sniffled and just looked down when they let go. She grabbed Leo’s hand as she pulled her with her. “Don’t you want me to leave?” She shook her head and they crashed in her bed.

“I hope you understand what I mean Casper,” she whispered turning toward Leo, face to face and hands intertwined between them.

“I do,” she leaned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and stayed there, lingering.

Cassie woke up with red swollen eyes, they were both drained they barely had any sleep last night, too scared to even close their eyes. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Leo still in bed so she walked and snuggled next to her. 

“Let's go out for breakfast I’m too tired to even make anything,” Leo yawned her eyes rimmed red.

“Not at the same cafe I don’t wanna run into dick again.” 

“No actually I want to so I could run him over.” Cassie laughed “let's go for a walk we need some fresh air” 

Cassie and Leo toke a long walk down the street looking at shop windows mostly in silence, Leo’s arm over her shoulder as Cassie wrapped her arm around her waist, walking close to one another as they were talking about random things on their way, “Casper, look!” They stopped in front of a pet shop. “Babe can we get a kitten?” She grabbed Leo’s shirt.

Leo stood and thought about it for less than a minute, they need this. “Are you ready to be a mom?”

“A cat mom? I was born ready!” 

“Let's go then!”

  
To their dismay there were no kittens to adopt at the shelter. There were only senior cats and they couldn’t bear the idea of taking care of an animal they could lose in a short period of time. 

“Hey um, I think I saw a pair of heels that I really really liked.”

“Squirrel are you kidding me? I’m tired.”

“No no there,” she tossed the car key at her. “You go ahead I’ll buy them and come back to the shop isn’t far!” She said as she was walking away already.

It toke her about 20 minutes to come back with a bag, she placed in the back seat. “What toke you so long I almost drove home and left you here.” Cassie gasped and started the car as Leo toke the aux cord.

“I was intrigued by something so I knew I had to at least try.” Leo just hummed and started scrolling through her music library basically screaming the songs when her favorite part came on.

they arrived home and Cassie toke her stuff with her. they just sat in front of the tv flipping through the channels looking for a movie as they got some of the snacks they got. 

“Squirrel I can’t believe you haven’t watched it yet.” 

“I don’t remember the last time I have watched something that isn’t categorized as horror, to be honest.” She rubbed Leo's shoulders then threw her arms over them to rest on her chest. “But I trust you so let’s watch it.” 

“YES!” She snuggled into Cassie’s chest the entire time. They laughed so hard she almost fell to the floor more than once which made it even wore because to them that was even funnier. They ordered pizza and continued their movie, similar events to the first night they’ve spent together.

“If I keep eating like this my dress won’t fit me.” She said taking a bite of her slice.

“Speaking of, I haven’t seen it yet.” Leo just realized it.

“Hmm, I’ll show you before we go to bed.”

“Mmkay.”

  
Leo spent a couple more hours on her laptop looking for some good show to watch while Cassie went to play with makeup in her room or something, Leo can hear music playing loud enough to be heard from the outside. when Leo got too tired she walked up to the office room placing her laptop on the desk to charge before going to her room. Walking out of her bathroom, showered and ready to get in bed she heard a knock on her door, “come in.” She said before Cassie peaked her head and then walked a few steps in, 

“Casper are you still mad at me?” She half-whispered looking at Leo as if she was gonna yell at her,

“Wh— no Squirrel we talked about it everything is good.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I thought you were doing your makeup or something and I got sleepy,” Leo pulled her blanket aside. “Come here you little drama queen,” she laughed when Cassie almost ran into her arms. Pushing her thigh between Cassie’s thighs and pulling her close Leo said. “I don’t have any energy for today it’s just not my day.” Leo kissed the top of her head. “I'm not mad at you, you were honest with me and I appreciate it so much.” She smiled down at her when she looked up.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Cassie gave her that goofy smile and a kiss that lasted a few seconds before she nuzzled her head in Leo’s neck.

  
Cassie was really grateful to have someone who’ll listen to her point of view and understand that she could feel things in a weird way, Leo doesn’t like thinking too much about her actions or words so it's good to know that the other person with her in all of this would just tell her and not hold it against her. Understanding one another was their priority, they know it is an uncommon dynamic to last but they really are happy and they’ll fight for it against whoever will say they wrong for being this way and they’ll fix whatever wall that may crumble between them. it's never a waste to be emotionally and physically invested in something that makes you happy. No tears were shed that night, only smiles and kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

“Squirrel I swear to god,” Leo said grabbing her wrist before she slipped her hand in her pants. She just giggled and tried to break free but Leo pinned her down kissing her hard enough to bruise her lips.

“No!” She said when Leo went down on her neck. “The museum event is tonight, I’m not showing up with hickeys.”

“You never said anything before,” she pressing soft kisses instead.

“The dress I’m gonna wear is gonna expose my neck.”

“Fine whatever.” it was really hard to stop with her moaning and whining trying to escape which only made Leo want to do more.

“Can we go out? I have nothing to do before its 6 pm” Cassie suggested s Leo kept teasing her with kisses and touches yet doing nothing.

“Where do you wanna go babe?” Leo asked as she laid her head on her navel, her finer tracing the nail marks she left on Cassie’s thighs.

“I wanna go to the Zoo!”

“Zoo??” Leo was expecting something else.

“Yeah I wanna go and see the animals and I saw something about them adding sharks to their aquarium,” she gasped. “If we go early enough we’ll see all the animals and then we can catch the mermaid show!”

“The what?” it was too much to process this early.

“They do this show for kids where there’s a professional mermaid and they talk about the oceans and wildlife in it.”

“So basically you’re dragging me to a ‘fun’ educational class that’s meant for kids,” Leo stated. “I'm in.”

  
They got dressed in casual clothes and grabbed some pastries on their way to the zoo. Leo was in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt under her red hoodie and the black sneakers she didn’t care much about, Cassie was wearing a purple sweater she burrowed from Leo over black leggings and black creepers.

“Seriously who wears creepers to a zoo?”   
“C’est Moi” 

  
They spent over an hour and half just looking at animals and taking silly pictures. They made sure to comment on each and every one of them because somehow every animal reminded them of someone. They were making a scene laughing too hard over the stupidest things and by kissing every now and then, or when Leo gave Cassie a piggy-back ride as they passed next to the playground, hell they knew their appearance next to each other was some sort of a scene.

  
“Babe taste this,” Leo turned her straw close to Cassie’s lips.

“It taste like someone mixed breakfast in a blender."

“Avocado smoothie,” Leo said as she toke another sip trying to figure another way to describe it but she finished it before she was able to find the words for it, she knows she won’t be getting it again thats for sure.

.  
they finished their snacks and finally went to see the ocean class. It was a boring one that laster about 30 minutes before they were able to go into the aquarium, it was probably their favorite part. They held each other's hands as they walked in the dark, mesmerized by the sea creatures as they surrounded them, Leo was so happy to see the sharks, she hoped to see whales but it was impossible to have them here. She looked at where Cassie was looking with her jaw to the ground and her grip on Leo’s hand became loose before it was tighten by joy. She ran and stood in front of the glass both hands on it, she looked like a kid in a candy store. She was so close when a group of jellyfishes swam by her, Leo pulled her phone out and toke a picture just in time for Cassie to start jumping up and down waving for Leo to join her.

  
Leo came and warped her arm around Cassie’s shoulders as she pointed out the different kinds of jellyfishes and other small creatures like seahorse. Unfortunately they had to go back home before the mermaid show began because Cassie had to get ready for tonight.

  
“Casper!” Leo came out of her bedroom after she finished getting dressed and dried her hair, and into Cassie’s. She had on a short black dress that slightly hugged her waist but flowed down the rest of her body, the sleeves were see through and only covred the tops ofher shoulders, putting more emphisis on her neck and collarbones that were esposed as her dress plunged down but not low enough to show any cleavge, sexy yet proffiseonal She had black heels that lifted her a few inches taller and her hair slightly curled, Leo didn’t know what she did but her eyes looked really pretty, a deep shade of maroon lipstick on her lips, Leo wanted to kiss her but she was pulled out of her thoughts as Cassie came close. “Can you help pull the zipper all the way up?” She turned and Leo pulled the zipper up. And slid her hands to her waist as the looked into the mirror.

“Ew you look nice,” she kissed her neck. “It's disgusting.” She smiled as Cassie glared at her in the mirror.

“I’m excited but it feels so bizzar to be doing this.” 

“No you got this baby I know that,” Cassie hummed and looked for her coat.

“I should go, us staff gotta be there before everyone.” She grabbed her purse and walked up to Leo and placed her hand on her neck, her thumb caressing her cheek before she kissed her and hugged before she left. She couldn’t say that she was nervous to do this one her own but she wouldn’t ask Leo to be a part of it.

  
an hour passed with Leo sitting in her room trying to read but she couldn’t focus. Cassie was nervous she was able to tell. But she can do it. she has a great passion for what she’s doing, Leo could only imagine what it’s gonna be like to stand up in front of a crowd of people and talk, to have someone like Dick Bernard around, to have people judge you for the many reasons. her brain was filled with bad scenarios. She got up and walked to the kitchen and saw the lipstick stain Cassie left on her lips. Leo had to take a deep breath before she made her decision.

  
Still deeply lost in he thoughts she went back to her room where she opened her closet and found some black slacks she bought months ago for something she managed not to attend. Luckily it was black so it was easy to match it with her black sweater, she grabbed her black jacket and belt and toke a deep breath, she kept thinking as she hastily got dressed. The outfit overall looked pretty okay and put together. _‘You’re gonna go and blend in with the crowd, just let squirrel see you’re there. Maybe i'll get to kick Dick’s ass this time’_ deep breath in, deep breath out.

  
Leo knew that she missed the beginning of the event but she doesn’t care she just hopes she’ll be there in time when Cassie will need her. Arriving at the door she was seriously considering telling the driver to turn bsck and drive her back home, but no. they were a team. They’re in this for one another.

Handing her jacket over as she walked in, Leo slid her hands in her pockets and walked toward the crowd, she stood at the back. Tucking her hair behind her ear she tried to calm her nerves enough to ask about the French Hall. 

“Leo?” A voice came from behind her and as she turned there was a brown-haired guy, his hair was smoothed back as depite the fact that his curls seemed to fight it. He was wearing a nice suit and had a sweet boy-next-door appearance. But Leo didn’t recognize him.

“Yeah.” She hesitated before she asked. “Have we met before?”

“No we haven’t, pardon me.” He reached his hand to shake Leo’s. “I'm Michael, you could call me mike. I work with Cassie?”

“Oh, yea!” Leo whispered thankful for her memory that haven’t betrayed her and reminded her that he’s Cassie’s colleague.

“Cassie talked about you a lot —good things don’t worry. she has your picture as her screensaver so I was able to recognize you, I didn’t know you’ll be coming though she didn’t tell me.” Mike talked really fast and it was obvious that he was a talker. It felt nice that he found her and knew who she was, it saved Leo so much time and effort.

“I wanted to surprise her, so if you don’t mind telling where to go.“

“Michael, how many times have I told you to stick to your work and not wander,” the voice was familiar. as she turned she was once again faced with Richard Bernard. The dickhead in all of his glory was dressed in a fancy suit, standing tall with his head held high.

“Sorry sir I just we—“

He totally ignored Mike rambling and walked straight to Leo. “Don’t I know you?” He knew who she was. “Oh, right you’re the girl who was with miss Jones, um.” He snapped his fingers pretending he forgot her name. “Lenny?” 

“Leo.” She gave him a small smug smile as she placed her hands back into her pocket, “if you don’t mind, Mike was gonna take me to where she is, I don’t wanna be too late. My girlfriend probably needs my support.” She nodded her head politely, trying to contain smile as she looked at Mike. Who just pointed at a direction and walked in it as Leo followed.

the mental image of Dick’s face falling to the ground when he heard that not only Cassie was with someone but with Leo from all the people, is one she’ll keep forever. it'll be her own little secret victory.

  
“There she is.” he pointed and left. she was standing next to a statue talking in a very professional manner even though she couldn’t understand what Cassiw was saying. Leo stood there hoping she’ll be noticed, Cassie was obviously too busy with groups coming around her so Leo stayed till that group of people left and Cassie stood with her hands together in front of her looking around for another spot where people were gathered around a new piece and showing that she was free to be asked. She looked to her right and their eyes finally met. Her hands fell to her side and she almost ran to where Leo was standing but she was frozen in place. Leo walked over to her and stood right in front of her. “Hello miss jones, would you care to explain to me what the fuck is going on on that canvas and why does it look so ugly?” Leo looked at the painting behind her. It didn't make sense but she knew there’s some deep shit behind it but all she cared about was teasing Cassie.

“Y-youre here and- you look so hot,” Cassie trailed off looking her up and down. her pants were very well fitted and looked so good, the sweater adding a formal-informal touch to her outfit. Perfect for someone who wants to look like a young adult. Her lips were shining with a faint pink tint from the lipbalm she uses. Her sweet perfume reaching Cassie as she walked a step closer. She had her hair straightened and brushed back and tucked behind her right ear where an earring was dangling below the small loop she usually wears. She wanted to reach out and hug her so badly but they were interrupted by a group of people who asked her about the another statue. She walked with them talking to them about it as Leo stood at the back of the group. they spent over an hour doing the same thing over and over. 

By the time it was 10 the manger called for the last word before people started to leave, he called for a celebration over their hard work lifting his glass of champaign thanking everyone who worked with him, people who helped get the new artwork and the people who attended, everyone clapped and smiled. Leo felt eyes on them so when she turned and saw Richard staring at her arm on Cassie’s lower back she smirked and pulled her close placing a hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand and held it to her shoulder as they gently swayed from side to side.

Cassie freaked out for a second and looked around as Leo twirled her, people were dancing or talking to each other since the ones who came for the art only have left, everyone around is just circling around and none of them is fully sober. Leo tilted her head to the side with an innocent smile showing that she’s asking nicely. _‘How could I say no.’_

No one probably saw them since there were at the far giggling and softly laughing before Cassie buried herself, in Leo’s arm after she twirled her one last time.

“Thank you so much, Casper, this means so much to me.” She grabbed her by the front of her sweater as she looked up to her, a habit she needs to stop before she ruins all of Leo’s clothes.

“Anytime Squirrel.” She smiled and leaned down and kissed her, it wasn’t their usual peck on the lips nor was it one of their heated kisses that ended with them in bed. It was full of emotions neither one of them could name. The support and trust they had for one another were special and today just proved that what they have is stronger than anything. Leo did something she would never do. And they were both happy by the end of it.

  
They arrived back home and Cassie went straight to her bedroom, standing in front of the mirror again and taking pictures as she noticed Leo standing by the door, she walked behind her and unzipped her dress without saying a word. “Casspppeerr.” Cassie was whining cause she was obviously not done being a narcissist yet, but Leo had a better idea to make her see what Leo sees by undoing her bit by bit right in front of her mirror. Time to have her revenge for the teasing she did in the morning. They have a long night ahead of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo woke up alone in Cassie’s bed. She looked at the clock expecting it to point out that its 5 am but it to flashed the numbers 11:38.am  
Work, that’s where she’s at, damnit it’s Tuesday. Leo got up and made her coffee and stood at the balcony. It was a nice day and she was already thinking of few things to do and get done so she can hang out with Cassie when she comes back from work. she spent a while away from her room so she toke the time to clean some spaces she hasn’t used, and tried to organize what Cassie calls a ‘mess’. She went over the books she needed to return to the library and contacted them to say she’s getting there at the usual time. After hours when there’s barely any people and she just takes the ones she has to translate and hands copies of the ones she already finished. she emailed the last bits of the last book she worked on but she had the book still so she toke it with her to the living room so she won’t forget about it.

Leo was in the living room when Cassie came and jumped on top of her screaming, “Honey I’m home!”

“Ouch,” Leo said squeezing her sides as the pain shot up her thighs. “You’re too strong for someone your size, how.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care I missed you.” She warped her arms around Leo’s middle and nuzzled her neck softly pressing a soft to it.

“You need a nap?” Leo asked after Cassie yawned.

“Yes please,” 

“Let’s go inside not here.” She lead Cassie to her bed and toke her shoes off and helped her get her jeans as she gently pulled the shirt off her shoulders. as soon as she did that Cassie warped her arms around Leo again. 

“Stay with me.” She pouted and that’s all it toke for Leo to pull her up and cuddle her into her arms. Cassie is 2 years, 3 months and 9 days older than Leo and she behaves like an adult in general like the times she’s talking to people her age or others she just met, but Leo knows she’s just a 21 years old child. Begging for attention with her eyes and gets excited over the smallest things and then get sad when she comes across something she hates and would cry. even though she’s usually the one to get them out of situations and comes up with ideas, she loves being babied by Leo more than anything. It was one of the things they never talked about. Things like how they both don’t like sleeping alone, and the way they have sex and how there’s only one dominant one doing the other, or talk about putting a label to what they have, the fact that Cassie talks for the both of them, or how they always hold hands in public yet not in front of family members, or the way Leo would allow Cassie to stay in the room while she changes and how Cassie likes to make her breakfast and the small domestic things between them over-all.

  
Leo spent almost two hours just thinking about them as she kept pressing kisses to Cassie temple and brush her fingers through her hair as she laid peacefully in her arms before she had to wake her up.

“I’m going to the library to get the books I have to work on next, and hand this over.” Leo held up the book in her hand showing to Cassie.

“Wait I wanna go with you!” she jumped off the couch.

“I won’t be long babe,” Leo picked a time where she would be comfortable going there on her own but she doesn’t mind Cassie’s Company she was kind of hoping she’ll offer. “Whatever let's go,”

“Wait I’ll get dressed.” Cassie ran to her room and came out a couple of minutes later in a tiny cute dress that showed her body beautifully.

“God now I have to pay more attention to your existence just to make sure you don’t get kidnapped.” She sighed as Cassie slapped her arm on the way out but not hard enough to hurt.

With their arms around each other they decide to walk to the library instead of taking 3 minutes drive.

“The weather is getting really nice.” Cassie looked up the sky noting the faint gleam of stars hiding. “Maybe we should go for a picnic tomorrow!”

“Yes let’s do that I need to be out of the house.” Leo agreed to open the door to the library.

Cassie hasn’t been to one in while, so unless she needed something for her school work, which she can usually find a copy of online evenetually. she just looked around as her eyes landed on a girl who came toward them with enthusiasm tht disappeared when she saw Cassie attached to Leo’s arm. Emma.

“H-hi Leo.” She smiled at her with a hurt look and turned to Cassie and smiled pretending to be nice, “hi.”

“Hello.” Leo tried to smile. She hated talking to people face to face and the tension in the room wasn’t helping. “I came for the books and to return this.” She showed her the book she was holding to her chest.

“O, I have them prepared.” Still keeping that polite tone she leads them to a room where she clearly hoped Leo would follow her alone there. She sat at the head of a desk opening drawers as Leo sat in one of the chairs pulling Cassie who sat on the arm of the chair with her hands over Leo’s shoulders. She kept explaining what she wanted to be done and other things and they were so engrossed in the process she didn’t notice Leo’s arm around Cassie’s waist, 

“Okay then I’ll take a look at them and email you about the possible time duration,” she looked at Cassie as she was caressing her side. “I don’t have that many horrible courses this semester so I’ll see.” 

“Here babe let me help.” She reached to take the books from Emma and put them in her backpack.

“Thanks, baby,” Leo whispered before she kissed her as she tiptoed, she was doing something that was obvious but it’ll be one of the things they might not be talking about. She was thankful for Cassie’s presence though, she knew it’d have been awkward and uncomfortable anyway so it was nice to have her with her to hold her hand and help her focus on what matters. As they left the office Leo noticed Cassie looking around.

“Do you wanna look for something?” Cassie hesitated to say what was on the tip of her tongue and just shrug so Leo whispered to her. “I know where they keep the books about murders.” She winked when Cassie looked up at her and just led her there.

Emma was watching them like a hawk, pretend she wasn’t paying attention yet she wanted to be noticed by Leo who was too busy to get Cassie to go back to doing something enjoyed. They spent some time looking around but left without deciding on something to get.

They walked around for a little bit before they decide to go back home where Leo went ahead and toke the books to her bedroom to put them somewhere where she won’t forget about them and as she turned Cassie walked in and laid on her side on Leo’s bed just looking at her get her clothes ready before she went to take a showering just casually flipping through her phone, Leo appreciates the warm sight, it wasn’t strange to see her turn into a human-cat all of a sudden, Leo was a little bit frustrated because she felt today was a mess despite her trying to keep it going smoothly. she was thinking about many things when she remembered the glare Cassie gave Emma over Leo’s shoulder or the smirk after they kissed. Leo was too nervous to react but it certainly didn’t slip her notice. ‘Kitty in a possessive mode and I’m gonna make the best of it.’

Leo pulled something out of her closet and made sure Cassie didn’t see it as she walked over to where her legs were dangling out of the bed as she laid on her stomach. “Hey babe, I wanted to ask you, why were you being so weird today, is there anything upsetting you?” She said as she stood between her legs and laid herself over her biting and kissing the back of Cassie’s neck. 

“No.” She said in a stubborn way that gave her away as she tried to crawl away from Leo who caught her hips and pulled her up and against her pressing down on her with her body as she grabbed Cassie’s wrists and cuffed them behind her back. 

“I think you do have something that’s bothering you, sure you don’t wanna tell me why you were acting like a little bitch today and embarrassing me in front of my boss’s daughter?” Cassie tried to escape but Leo had her pinned and the only thing she’s causing by acting like a brat and wanting to run away is rubbing herself harder against Leo. She grabbed the rope she hide aside and tied Cassie’s ankles and she whined and kept trying to wiggle out as she tied it up her legs and above her knees. Leo toke a step back to admire her work and look. her hands behind her back and legs tied Cassie was bent over the edge of the bed, she walked closer and lifted the hem of her dress up exposing her skin,

  
“But I don’t know what you’re talking about babe,” she changed to that innocent soft voice and they both knew it was a lie but she didn’t care. “A-ah.” Cassie gasped in pain as the leather of Leo’s belt made contact with her skin. “Fuck!” 

“Now, would this help you remember?” the only sounds coming from her room were the sounds of Cassie begging and screaming, as the belt kissed her skin over and over. “How about now, hmm?” Leo grabbed her by the back of her neck and turned her to the side. her face is red and some tears escaping her eyes.

“Yes yes I did it, I did it on purpose.” She gasped, “I wanted her to back off,” she moaned as Leo ran her hand gently over her ass and the back of her thighs.

“You wanted to show her that I was yours, hu? Now I get to show you belong to me. You're mine to do as I please, but don’t ever think you have the liberty to do so, and if you ever try again,” she trailed off as she raked her nails against Cassie’s already bruised skin. “This will feel like nothing compared to what I might do.” She grabbed her jaw and kept pressing kisses to her lips as her hand went down and between her legs where her body eagerly waited and was begging to be touched. It was hard since her knees were tied together, but Leo managed to make her come undone and crumple into her arms. It was a sight to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Cassie got in her car, taking a deep breath bracing herself for the drive. she wanted to curse Leo for doing what she did but her body failed her, proving she enjoyed it despite her screaming for her to stop. 

“Honey I’m ho— Lou!” Cassie hugged her, “how’s going?”

“It's going great, Casper called me and I came over right away.” They walked into the kitchen where Leo was organizing a few things and the smell of delicious food filled the kitchen, “I made potato pie and Casper made sandwiches and brownies for the picnic.”

Cassie was walking up to Leo, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as she kissed her. It was one of their favorite things, hugging each other after being parted for a while. “It smells amazing in here.” Leo looked around and nodded as she gently intertwined her fingers as her hands rested on Cassie’s lower back.

“I called Lou and sent Enzo a text telling them we’re going on a picnic.” She kissed Cassie’s cheek “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No babe that’s very sweet, it’ll be more fun with the whole gang.” Cassie kissed the side of her smile as she turned to Lou who finished putting some things a picnic basked. “I’ll go changed and come help, you guys.” They nodded as she left for her room. Finding a dress that’s proper for an outing like that yet would hide her bruises. She went straight to help the girls out because they apparently have been working for a really long time. She joined them putting things in containers and preparing hot drinks and getting cups.

“What’s that,” Leo pointed at whatever Cassie was holding.

“Its a blanket.”

“There are tables and benches in the park we don’t need that,” Lou chimed in.

“Yeah but I like sitting on the grass but I also don’t like the way it feels so I’ll need this,” Cassie said folding the small pink blanket and placing it next to the basket. “I’ll go put this in the car.” she picked up the basket and placed the other small items on top of it as Leo left to change her stained shirt. Lou grabbed her backpack and followed Cassie to the car. 

They arrived and the sun was still up in the sky but not as bright as it was in the afternoon. Softly shining over them but not setting yet. They found an empty table by a tree and started to take things out as they called Enzo, he arrived walking up to them with that charming smile, loose man-bun, and a leather jacket and dark ripped jeans, he walked and helped them set the table as Cassie and Leo decide to go for a walk after they placed their stuff on the table.

  
hand in hand Leo and Cassie, walked silently for a while enjoying the view of people playing and running after each other, kids with their parents, friends laughing, lovers kissing, owners walking their dogs. It was nice to just walk and see life go by. Cassie was wearing a black and white checkered dress with spaghetti straps that were tired over the tops of her shoulders. Leo was in her comfy black jeans wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt under a black one with short sleeve and the logo of her favorite band etched on the right side of her chest.

“Does it still hurt?” Leo asked and it toke Cassie a minute to realize what she was talking about before she blushed.

“A little yes, but it’s not too horrible.” Leo nodded thankfully for her answer. “I.. didn’t hate it.”

“Hush, not something to be discussing now.” Leo's eyebrows shot up as she lifted her finger shushing her. Cassie giggled as she ran the last step toward Enzo and Lou who were warming up to play volleyball with a group of people who offered them to join them. Leo joined them and Cassie sat on the table cheering for her friends as they played. Time passed and the game ended with everyone being breathless and laughing at how one of the guys was so flimsy he almost fell on his face hitting the ball.

Leo sat next to Cassie as they ate and talked. eating with each other was a choking hazard, because of how much they joke about everything. Lou went to take a picture of the sunset as Enzo wore his sunglasses and laid on the bench after the packed their stuff putting them in her car. Cassie toke the blanket and walked with Leo to a spot nearby but was far enough for them to have privacy. They sat side by side as they watched the sunset. Leo learned her arms behind her to brace herself as Cassie warped her arms around her middle. Enzo got cold and decided to go home and Lou asked to tag along with him because she has some writing to catch up with.

  
the sky was getting darker and darker as the just laid there. the soft breeze gently swooped around them as they cuddled up laying down waiting for the stars to show. They were pointing at the sky trying to tell which constellation was showing the name of the stars.  
“Can you tell what this one is called,” Leo said pointing at the moon. 

“That’s you!” She smiled proudly. Cassie turned to her side laying her head on Leo’s chest as she warped her in her arms.

“Aww,” Leo kissed the top of her and they laid in silence for a few minutes before Cassie spoke.

“Say it,” Leo was confused for a few seconds before she pulled herself up with her palms flat on the blanket, softly smiling at Leo. “Your heart is gonna beat out of your chest, what is it.”

Leo sighed knowing that asking about this now may not be the best thing to do, but she also decided not to ask it a few times before. Cassie knows she has something to say now so there’s no escape. She toke a shuddering breath before she spoke. “I honestly don’t know how to phrase this and I’m afraid of what your reaction might be,”

“You wanna leave?” Cassie’s blood went cold.

“NO! No, god not that.” She sighed. “It's not something bad I promise but I still need time to find the right way to ask you, I promise it won’t change a thing it's just something I’m curious about”

“I believe you.” Cassie nodded and laid back into Leo’s arms as she rubbed her back ushering her up knowing it was time to go when she yawned.

Changed and in bed Leo felt like kicking herself for making Cassie worry knowing how scary it is not knowing what might come and rattle your happiness but when she turned in her arms and nuzzled closer to her Leo know that it’ll be okay eventually. She was thinking about it too much she had nightmares about everything ending and Cassie leaving because she fucked it up, but every time she opened her eyes she was there to shake her out of it and hold her saying that it was nothing more than a bad dream and she’s back to reality. for once a reality that felt better than any dream. 

The next day came by and Leo woke up again with a lipstick stain on her cheek telling her that Cassie didn’t forget to kiss her good morning, even if it was noon and Leo had nothing to do and started working on the books early. She spent hours on her desk just working and sorting things as Cassie came in and knocked on the office room door, telling her she was home without having to sneak behind her. Leo turned in her chair and smiled as Cassie walked and sat on her lap.

“Hey loser, whatcha doing.” She warped her arms around Leo’s neck.

Leo’s hand casually resting on her ass as her other hand rubbed up and down her thigh. “Just doing some work, time passes pretty quickly when you spend most of it cursing at writers for using too many intricate words.” Cassie giggled and looked at how much Leo was typing on her laptop with two draft pages open,

“Woah, that’s a lot.” 

“I know, I need food let's go.” She tapped her thigh to her up,

“I have to go get ready for Benji’s birthday dinner babe.” She said pointing to her room.

“Oh shit I forgot about it.” She stood up stretching her back. “I’ll eat alone then I guess.” 

“Well about that um,” Cassie toke a breath in before asking, “So I was thinking that maybe you’d go as my partner for the dinner and get to know Benji.”

“Pfff, I don’t even have anything to wear, will you take me in sweatpants?”

“Well,” she dragged Leo to her room and sat her on the edge of the bed. “The other day when we went for a walk you were really eyeing this” she said pulling a black dress from the closet and holding it up. Leo knew what it looked like because she really thought it was nice.

“Okay, fuck no.” Cassie’s face fell. so she sighed and walked up to her. “Listen, Squirrel, I appreciate the gesture it’s really sweet but I just don’t wear dresses, they make me feel uncomfortable and I don’t like how I look in them. besides I wasn’t gonna go anyways because I just don’t like that kind of atmosphere.” She cupped Cassie’s face as she kissed her.

“I kind of expected that so I got you ramyun in case you wanted to have a lazy dinner.” Cassie gave her the _'im not hurt'_ smile

“You’re the best.” Leo messed her hair before leaving. Cassie wasn’t mad and she understood her point. As much as she wanted her to go with her she wasn’t willing to pull Leo out of her comfort zone just so she can brag about her in front of others.

doing her hair and makeup Cassie got dressed and walked out and into the kitchen where Leo was. “Yeah I didn’t expect that holy fuck.” Cassie was wearing white high waisted suit pants and jacket with a black lace bodysuit. Cassie smirked and kissed Leo gently so she won’t smudge her makeup.

“I'll see you in a couple of hours Casper, though I really wished you’d go with me.” She pouted in a last-minute attempt to persuade her, but Leo turned her to the door. 

“See you later baby!”

  
The dinner was really fun, only a few friends enjoying their time together, talking over one other and telling stories about Benji and how most of them met him, Cassie was sitting next to him, so when he turned toward her no one heard him asking about Leo.

“Enzo told me you are really,” he trailed off trying to find the word for it. “Close. You guys together now?” 

“In some form, we are together. We live together and,” she tilted her head thinking of them being literally conjoined and longing for the other when one of them is missing. “not really really together at the same time? I don’t know what to say honestly we’re just happy around each other and that’s what we really want, being with each other, that I know..” She smiled to herself.

“As long as you’re truly happy and it’s not causing you more pain the joy, then its probably worth it. You have my full support.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her that warm smile, reassuring her he’ll be by her side whatever she may be going through.

  
Cassie really missed Leo, she didn’t get to see her after work and when she did, Cassie found a way to bug her and send her away. ‘ _You really had to pull out that dress idiot hu.'_ She sighed softly, her mind picturing scenarios where Leo was actually sitting next to her laughing on her jokes and hold her hand when the place got too crowded for her comfort, or talk to her when everyone was whispering to their partners.

  
driving home Cassie was hoping Leo wasn’t mad at what she did, even though she was obviously not showing how annoyed she was at the time it was obvious. She thought about a way to apologize and she decided to get her flowers. Dark red roses warped in black paper held in one arm and her purse in the other as she walked up the apartment instead of taking the elevator which she usually does when Leo wasn’t with her, but she needed to organize her thoughts. Taking a deep breath in she opened the door calling for Leo, the flowers were too big to hide behind her back so there was no point in hiding them, 

“Casper?” She said not too loudly in case she was sleeping, but the door to her bedroom slowly opened and Leo stepped out and Cassie dropped everything in her hands and she just froze in place, she tried to speak. Her lips are moving but nothing is coming out she just stared. Leo was wearing the dress, her hair tossed to the side and.. she had makeup on?

“Fuck I knew this was a bad idea.” Leo turned and was gonna go back into her room.

“Stop! Right. There.” Cassie managed to say as she collected her jaw off of the floor and walked over to her. “You look so pretty.” She raised her hand to run her knuckles over Leo’s cheek. “God babe you look breathtaking, wow, I” she tried to find words to describe how she felt. Leo looked gorgeous in that black dress. It was a black dress that had the appearance of a formal jacket on top with a high collar, long sleeves that hugged her arms perfectly. The belt cinched around her waist enhancing it but not giving too much as the dress flowed down her body to the middles of her legs. Cassie could see the barely-there blush she used on her cheeks and the tiny bit of mascara that coated her perfect eyelashes, showing her pretty eyes and giving them more depth. 

“So you like it?” Leo asked biting the inside of her cheek.

“Babe I love it,” she whispered gently leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips. “Just when I thought you can’t get any prettier.” She ran her hands down her arms thill she was holding her hands and she toke a step back to admire the view. 

“I wanted to try it,” Leo said breaking Cassie’s train of thoughts. “I don’t like how I look in dresses and I don’t feel feminine and they are just too hard to handle sometimes.”

“Excuse me? Not feminine? Said who? You don’t have to wear dresses and cover your face in makeup just to look ‘feminine’, you don’t have to act a certain way or say certain things that are for start and second of all, you look absolutely gorgeous. You’re beautiful, I already knew that but oh my god showing it this way almost gave me a heart attack you look stunning baby, whether it’s a dress or when you wear your hair down and just sit down on the couch reading books.” Cassie’s voice broke whispering the last part as she rested her hands on Leo’s waist, she gently walked closer warping her into her arms.

  
“Is that for me?” Leo said in a cute tone and Cassie’s heart almost exploded right then. She went and picked the flowers up and walked over to hand them to her.

“To the fairest Casper in the land.” She said in a dreamy voice

“Okay don’t push it or I’ll push you off of the.” Leo’s threat didn’t wipe the stupid smile of Cassie’s face in fact it made it grow bigger.

“Let's go get ice cream,” Cassie said, stating more than asking.

“What, now? Like this” Leo pointed her finger between them.

“YEAH,” Cassie grabbed Leo’s free hand and practically ran out.

  
they parked and walked down the block to a diner where they knew they served the best sundae and milkshakes. They sat at a table looking at people as they shared a large bowl of ice cream. “You know what we look like?” 

“Rich couple who just left a fancy work dinner?”

“Exactly.” They giggled at the strange looks they were getting but they couldn’t care less. “Also, you know that thing you told me about? That even if you’re unsure of something you don’t give it much thought as long as I’m with you because I boost your confidence and make you feel safe, now I know exactly what you mean.” They burst out laughing over the similarity between them. 

walking out into the cold night, hand in hand they walked around for a little bit. Getting more weird looks as they ran through the parking lot and Cassie jumped on a cemented bench and held Leo’s hand over her head spinning her as they pretended to be in an old movie like they said as a joke while they were inside, having milkshakes and ice cream late at night dressed up in fancy clothes and going nowhere important.

“Where are you going?” Leo asked when Cassie passed the road she was supposed to take,

“You’ll see,” she said as Leo looked around trying to figure out where they’re heading and a smile broke on her face as she saw the sign telling them they arrived at the beach, Cassie drove to an area where she parked right in front of the retaining wall that was close enough for them to see the sea, she got out and Leo followed her walking up to the wall inhaling the smell or saltwater as she shivered from the cold air. It felt so refreshing. Cassie stood next to her, placing an around Leo’s waist as she warped her arms around her shoulder.

“We talked about the beach a lot but we haven’t been to it together before,” Cassie said as she pressed a kiss to Leo’s cheek.

“I feel like I’m in some sort of a cliche movie.”

“A 50’s movie.” Cassie pointed her finger correcting her.

“Yeah yeah whatever, it just doesn’t feel real. It’s like everything changed after I wore this ‘ _magical_ ’ dress.” She sat on the hood of the car as Cassie sat next to her lifting up her leg over the bumper and hugging her left knee as she looked to her right where Leo was looking ahead in disbelief. “It's not bad but, it doesn’t feel real.”

“You did something that you don’t like doing yet you didn’t hate it, so why not just go crazy and do a few more things? sometimes it’s more fun to just get up and create memories than planned out trips. life is too short and we’re not the adventures type so why not take advantage of the first chances we get.” 

“Yeah, I see it now. next year on Benji’s birthday all I’ll remember is us, overdressed and looking like drunk fools laughing as we left an old fashioned diner, and drove to the beach when it’s almost midnight.” 

“And,” Cassie got up and opened the driver’s door after she plugged in her phone and a soft slightly dramatic song started to play as she walked over to Leo who had a ‘ _wtf_ ’ look written all over her face. “What, don’t look at me like that I wanna add more the memory. So if you’d allow me,” she reached her hand out and Leo rolled her eyes but got up nonetheless. 

  
taking slow steps and to get their footing right as they started to dance in a steady rhythm and spinning around in circles, the sound of waves hitting the rocks mixed with the sound of the music, under the bright moonlight they spent the last minute of a day that they carved in their hearts dancing as they were warped In each other’s arms. They giggled and smiled as if nothing mattered. they could’ve had second-hand embarrassment if you told them to imagine themselves doing what they were doing, but they weren’t imagining it, not this time they were in the moment.

  
_bliss_ , that what covered them as they were heading back home, Leo leaned back on the headrest as she looked at the street lights passing them by as they drove by, neither one of them were able to stop smiling. 


	16. Chapter 16

Leo was sleeping when they arrived home, so Cassie gently shook her up. Stumbling up the stairs to their apartment while cuddling close to one another to chase the night cold away. Leo headed straight to her room to change and Cassie threw herself on the couch, taking her shoes off and as she sat up to take the jacket off she noticed a bottle of wine on the coffee table and before she had the chance to process what happened Leo came out in grey sweats and black shirt and sat next to Cassie who just pointed at the bottle and glass on the table.

  
“Woah drinking this late?” Leo gave her an awkward laugh before she met Cassie’s unblinking gaze. it wasn't a comforting sight, seeing a person who’s emotion is always on display turn emotionless and serious, so she just sighed and rubbed her hands on her thighs before she said “The idea of having something stupid like a piece of clothing bother me this much, annoyed me and I wanted to destroy it but I felt bad because you bought it for me so I felt challenged by it and I didn’t like that, so I decided to wear it. But I needed a boost so I raided your liquor cabinet.” Leo was looking at Cassie who was looking at her hands, processing everything she said.

“But you really didn’t have to wear it, I know it was my fault for getting you something I know you dislike without asking. But I really don’t want you to go and do something like this,” she brushed Leo’s hair behind her ear. _‘The baby acting like an adult again.’_

  
Leo hated feeling as if she was being scolded even if Cassie was whispering, but she had nothing to do about it she knows what she did was bad but she didn’t care, she’s just letting Cassie get the guilt out of her system, “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

  
“Tonight was fun and you’re 19 so it's fine but still I don’t know what could have happened if you’d have had too much just to get the courage to wear a fucking dress and got alcohol poisoning instead, or could’ve injured yourself, or wandered o—“ Leo had to put a stop to it so she grabbed her face and just kissed her till she was breathless.  
“I tried a sip of vodka and it tastes like rubbing alcohol so I tried wine since everyone says it's sweet and turns out it sorta taste like cough syrup but I chugged it down anyway because I didn’t wanna waste it and I really wanted to try. I didn’t overdo it.” Cassie was pouting and she knew that there was nothing to do about it, “I feel bad for going through your cabinet but I really had fun and I didn’t think too much of it. I really missed the beach and we got to have ice cream.” She said placing her hand on Cassie’s cheek. “I had so much fun but I couldn’t have done it on my own, I’m sorry but I honestly don’t regret doing what I did after we went out.” 

  
Cassie kissed and nuzzled her palm before she threw herself into Leo’s arms. “I really enjoyed my time but please tell me next time,” Leo kissed the pout off of her face as they both got up after cuddling for a bit longer on the couch. walking into Cassie’s room Leo grabbed her by the hips when she finished cleaning her makeup and pulled her toward her slowly taking the rest of her outfit off, kissing her where it felt like it, her collarbone, her shoulders, her stomach. They spent the last couple of hours together but they were exploring and goofing around. they were too busy to focus on each other in their own intimate way.  


waking up on Friday morning Cassie gently pulled herself out of Leo's arms and got ready for the day. this was the hardest part ever.  
both of them will be back for the second semester on Monday and Cassie couldn't be more grateful. Leaving Leo alone in bed was really hard and even though they take separate classes they always hangout around campus and no one is left home alone.  
she placed some Advil and a glass of water on the night stand, pressing a kiss to her face and left.  
  
Cassie was sleepy and tired but she had to pull through and finish the day. it was rather a busy day with people coming in taking advantage of the last weekend of the break. Leo kept texting her ever since she woke up and it was probably the only highlight of the day, she was being the eyes looking around her and telling her about it until Leo disappeared and Cassie just assumed she went back to sleep and she went on with her day, she couldn't wait till it was time to get back home.  


She was holding on pretty well until Richard Bernard came in an hour before closing. People were leaving and no one was coming in. Cassie was really good at playing dumb and accepting his compliment in the most innocent dumbfounded ways, to the point where he would get frustrated sometimes. She enjoyed it, it was like a game she was controlling even though he thinks that he’s the one in control. She wasn’t scared of him but she hated what happened when he was there with her and Leo. He was on her nerves as she was trying to play it cool, he would be talking with some of the workers and would look at her and smile, big, bright, and dreamy. Cassie wanted to slap it off of his face cause her stomach started to turn with memories of her and Leo fighting because of him. 

  
Pretending she didn’t see him and trying her best to look busy, he somehow found a way to pass by her and lay his hand on her shoulder on his way out to get her to look at him but all she was able to see was an ugly monster.

Leo heard the front door open and close but no sound came out so she walked out of the kitchen and Cassie was standing there looking drained and about to burst. “Hey baby, you’re back.” Leo slowly approaching her as she turned toward her. The bag slid down her shoulder and fell to the floor as she hugged Leo so tightly before loosening her grip a little. They were standing there, in each other’s firm embrace. “I’m so tired.” Cassie managed to stutter before her voice cracked. Leo didn’t let go if anything she held her tighter.

“I know baby, this week was so long.”

“We spent last night out late yet I feel like I’ve missed you as much as I missed you when you were away.” Burying her face in Leo’s chest.

Leo toke her hand and led her to the dining table where it was set and prepared. “I wanted to make you something, I hope you like it.” Leo was putting the plate on the table as Cassie toke her jacket off. 

“God the smell on its own is so good. Is that why you weren’t replying to my text?”

“Oh right my phone, I left it to charge in my room and came in here.”

The rest of the dinner went by in comfortable silence as the sound of the tv played in the background. They did the dishes together as they were talking about their day and Cassie told Leo about Bernard and how he ruined her day, Leo was gonna do some serious damage to that man’s pretty face one day if he kept pushing his limits but Cassie didn’t need to hear about that, especially not today.

“I need to go take a shower I feel like my entire body is full of knots.” She said as she stretched, arching her back as Leo came behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

“Or how about you take a bath with me?” She asked as Cassie smiled and turned to wrap her arms around Leo’s waist and tiptoe to kiss her.

leaning on each other in the warm water as the scent off essential oils filled the air, bubbles covering up up their bodies as they relaxed. Cassie's lips kept touching Leo’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses till she reached her lips. “I don’t know what could’ve happened if I didn’t have you,” Cassie mumbled as Leo traced her collarbone with the tips of her fingers.

“Don’t be dramatic, you’ll either have someone else to do this with or you can do it on your own it's not rocket science.” Leo huffed, the thing with Bernard bothered her still. She wasn't jealous because she knew Cassie didn’t like him, in fact, she hated him. But she also was annoyed by his audacity even though she told him Cassie was her girlfriend. 

“I don’t want anybody else they’re not you, also I have a fear of taking bathes alone.” She whispered the last part as she leaned her head on Leo’s neck.

“Why?”

“Its a short story but the reason it happened is a long story, does that make sense?”

“No, details.” She said wrapping her arms around her neck, “the water is still hot and we have nothing else to do.”

Cassie toke a moment to find the right word because she never told Leo about any part of this, in fact she never told anyone about this. “Remember when I told you that Benji was there for me when I was in a very dark place?” She waited till Leo understood where this was going and she continued when she felt her nod. “I had a really bad addiction to sleeping pills, I was out of a relationship and in a new place with a complete stranger that I wasn’t even friends with back then. I used to take those pills almost every night because I hated thinking and I know nobody likes to over think but I wanted to avoid it because I knew it led me to a very dark place and I was a coward who wanted out of it in the sense of— here’s the thing, you know how people try to get up when they hit rock bottom? I didn’t try that and I hated just laying there so I tried to ‘bury’ myself but I survived both times, and since I didn’t want to reach that point again I did everything to stop myself from thinking.” She stopped to take a deep breath and adjust herself in Leo’s arms. “The pills toke their toll on me, they stopped putting me to sleep and the only thing they did was make me physically weak and mentally out of it, so one night I was too tired to take a shower and I decided to take a bath, and when I tried to get out I couldn’t.”

“I’m so sorry baby.” Leo tightened her grip on her, it wasn’t pitying she just hated that something bad happened to her and she wasn’t there even though Leo was still in high school and there was no chance of them knowing each other back then.

“It's okay,” Cassie gave her a kiss assuring her that she was fine and actually okay, “luckily Benji noticed I didn’t come out for dinner and when he came into my room and called my name I couldn’t reply and say where I was so he walked into my bathroom and I was sitting there ice cold water because I couldn’t move, he ran and picked me up as if I was a kid and warped me in a towel and helped me get dressed.”

“I'm glad he was there, did he say anything?”

“He stayed with me for the night and I cried myself to sleep, it was humiliating but he was a very sweet person and he toke my hand and helped me get better. I overcame so much because of him that’s why he’s a very important person to me he really is like a big brother.” Cassie looked up to Leo’s face and kissed her till the frown disappeared and Leo sighed.

“I’ll never ever let anything hurt you.”

“I trust you,” that finally made Leo smile. “But now let’s get up while we’re still warm I don’t wanna wait till it’s cold and we’re freezing.”

They got up and got dressed and cuddled up on the couch, Cassie was once again in one of Leo’s sweaters. She hated when people would go and wear her clothes, but Cassie was different. “Baby, are you sure you can do this?” Leo looked up from she was laying on Cassie’s chest.

“Do what?”

“This job full time, you can always work somewhere else, you can even work with me. I know they’ll be happy to find someone as hard-working as you are, best—“

“Work with Emma? No thank you.” Cassie leaned her lips on the top of her head, “I love my job, I think the only thing bothering me is Bernard but he’ll be gone in a couple of months, this week has been eventful since you are home most of the time I felt bad for leaving you here all day long so I wanted to go out with you as much as I can before classes started,”

“Ugh don’t remind me,” Cassie laughed as Leo pretended next week won’t exist. She crawled up higher pressing her lips firmly to Cassie’s. they would take this over the fanciest date anyone could plan out. Cozy and warm at home resting and recovering from weekdays. “Squirrel?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you wanna be with someone else?”

“Never,”


	17. Chapter 17

It was Saturday morning so Leo and Cassie spent it sleeping in till noon, stretching and cuddling with no rush, and only the sound of soft kisses and whispers of sweet words were heard. They were laying in there in peace, neither one of them had the intention to get up until there was a knock on their front door.

“It's probably the post, I ordered a few things last week,” Cassie said rolling out of bed as Leo whined and tried to grab her halfheartedly. She pulled out her jeans and a band t-shirt to put on before walking out. as she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Benji holding a pink box. 

“Good morning Cass.” His brown hair brushed to the side his smile soft and small yet it always reaches his eyes.

“Benji!” She hugged her friend before she ushered him, “to what do I owe this surprise visit?” they walked into the kitchen as he placed the box of fresh pastries on the counter.

“I had nothing planned for the weekend and I have a business trip tomorrow morning and I had the entirety of last week to prepare for it so I thought I might come over and say hi to you before I leave.” He thanked her she handed him his coffee cup. Black with 2 sugars. 

“That’s very sweet, I’m glad you did I barely get to see you when you’re in town.” She turned to grab the plates of the cabinet only to have Leo behind her as soon as she walked in to grab them before they fell on her head. “Thanks babe,” she smiled at Leo as she grabbed her arm and turned to Benji who was standing there taking the first glance to the girl Cassie was fawning over all the time ever since she knew her. “Leo this is Benji, Benji this is Leo.” They shook hands in a formal way and Leo retreated to stand behind her right away as she grabbed her arms wrapping them around her shoulders as she talked as if it wasn’t the weirdest meeting ever. “Benji is gonna go on a business trip tomorrow but he came over to say hi.” 

  
Cassie looked at Leo explaining as she bent her neck to hear her better before she nodded “its very nice to meet you,” she fixed her glasses before she felt the need to say more, “squirrel told me a lot about you.” She smiled a little but she was obviously not ready for this despite Benji’s calming aura and somber demeanor. Meeting new people is too much let alone ones with significant relations.

“I could probably say the same about you, hear a lot of her, we finally crossed paths.” His smile was comforting Leo found it easy to smile a little genuine smile. 

They talked for a little over 10 minutes about college and their plans— it was mostly Cassie talking for the both of them as Leo stood behind her, looking at her as she talked in an enthusiastic way about everything and the job, and Benji was so focused and looking too serious to be listening to Cassie but he was truly listening and commenting about little details before his phone rang and he excused himself to answer the call. He turned to them when he was done with a sad smile on his face before he got up and walked to Cassie who just hugged him gently wishing him a safe flight, “its good to know the person who toke my room is taking good care of the house pet that comes with it.” He winked as he shook Leo’s hand one more time, 

Cassie was too busy pretending to be offended to hide the fact that she didn’t want him to leave when he left she turned in Leo’s arms who sat on the stool next to the breakfast bar placing both hands on Cassie’s hips. “Oh c’mon now, don’t give me that face.” She was pouting trying to not cry so Leo tried to kiss it away and just grabbed her and started to tickle her till it faded and she was left breathless from laughing.

“I just barely see him and it's hard when he leaves but that’s how it always has been, I'm okay its just a few minutes when he leaves.” She said before warping her arms around Leo’s shoulder to hug her,

“Its alright baby, I get it.” She rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder. “Let's go for a walk the sun feels nice,”

when Leo heard that there was someone at their apartment she wore what she calls her ‘Nice sweat pants’ and a dark blue long sleeve shirt yet under another black half sleeve shirt and the necklace she always has on top. Grabbing her jacket and phone as Cassie came out with the same clothes she wore in the morning expect sh had her shirt tucked in and she was wearing a black cap with skeleton hand giving the finger on it, driving to the park a few blocks away from they lived they parked at a far end and started strolling down, Leo toke the time to admire the trees and the nice weather tilting her head to the sun.

  
“It feels like I’m walking with a vampire,” Leo said after she realized Cassie was walking with her head down. She always watches her steps when she walks but her arm was around Leo’s waist which usually means she doesn’t care where her feet land as long as it's the ground, and even it wasn’t Leo is there to catch her. But it was obviously done it to hide from the sun. 

“It’s too hot for me.” She whined and tried to resist the urged to rub the sunscreen off of her cheek.

“You hate garlic, allergic to silver and not just a night person but you hate the sun, a vampire,” Leo stated as she guided them to a spot in the shade of a tree.

“Not silver, fake silver I hate that shit.” Cassie toke her cap off and looked at Leo. Her eyes shining bright as if they were two mirrors for the sun, Leo toke a second to admire them smiling softly before she shook her head and leaned on Cassie as they looked around at the life passing them by in the form of people going around drowning in their activities. 

“I wish I had brought a book, it’d have been nice to read here.” 

“Mhm. it's so peaceful today,” 

“I have this new on ab—“ Leo was shushed by Cassie holding her finger up and leaning to the side trying to hear something. “What?”

“Can you hear that?” Leo just shook her head. “Over there,” Cassie said before she gently nudged Leo a little as she grabbed her cap and walked behind the tree near a bush, Leo followed her only to see her duck down between the spiked branches twist around each other and heard the sound that made Cassie jump: a kitten. A small black kitten. It was injured, it was clearly malnourished and you can barely hear the tiny meows it was making. Cassie picked it up to her chest and looked at Leo who met her with the same shocked and terrified face. “We have to take it to the vet.” 

Leo just nodded helping her up as she gently placed the kitten in the cap so they won’t hurt it even more. the sound the poor creature made as they drove to the nearest vet was heartbreaking, Leo was holding the cap very carefully watching where her hand warped around it, making sure she wasn’t pressing on it in any way.

  
Driving at their destination one of the nurses toke it inside in a rush as another one came with a clipboard, they filled some of their personal Infos, and the question that came after ‘was it a rescue?’ Was one that made them look at each other deeply for a minute before Cassie checked the box that said ‘adoptions’ they felt so proud of themselves, it was a big step but it was time for it, hoping the kitten will survive and they will be able to take it home with them.

“What should we name it?” Cassie asked when she sat next to Leo warping her arms around her waist. 

“Remember when are we talking about getting a black panther and calling him shadow? It’d make sense to use that name for a black kitten since there’s no way in hell we’ll actually be able to adopt a panther.” Leo said as Cassie nodded and cuddled close to her as they both looked at the door waiting for someone to come out, it toke 25 minutes for a doctor to come out and greet them.

“I’m so happy that you brought him here, the poor thing was fighting for his life. Clearly haven’t been feed in days and he has a broken arm and scratches here and there.”

“He was stuck in one of the bushes in a park,” Cassie said.

“Looks like the mother neglected him because he hasn’t been fed and he’s too young to eat. I saw the papers and you said you wanted to adopt him, right Miss Stark?” He said looking at Cassie.

“That’s my friend, I’m Jones.” She smiled politely correcting him.

“Pardon me, misses, he is a tough cookie, we put a cast on his arm and hooked him on some medications, you can take a look at him but we must have him here over for at least a couple of days to get him the nutrition he’s badly lacking and make sure he doesn’t have any form of infection.”

“Can we see him?” Leo asked and he nodded pointing them to a door other than the one he came out from. hand in hand they walked in and Cassie choked up and even Leo felt her heartbreak a little at the sight of his black fur against the white cotton mat on the small table a nurse had him over as she was feeding him using a syringe.

“Aw you sweet little thing,” Cassie came close but didn’t dare to touch him as Leo did, softly brushing her knuckles against Shadow’s neck in a comforting manner.

“He’s a brave little fella, I’m pretty sure he’ll recover and be home with you in no time.” She smiled full of confidence. It was encouraging to see that from someone who dealt with these kinds of situations often. 

“I hope so,” Leo said as she placed her hands over Cassie’s shoulders.

A few minutes passed by before they realized they just can't stay all day long so they walked back to the car.

“Where too now?” Cassie asked and turned to Leo. 

“We still have a few hours to kill. Let’s go buy things for our son.” She smiled and looked at Cassie whose face broke into a wide smile at the word.

“Yes!” 

Driving up to Petsmart they got everything and probably more than the small kitten probably needs for now. A bed and few toys with some blankets to keep him warm as he recovers. Food and water dishes. They got 3 collars that they had the name Shadow engraved on and their numbers at the back of the small pendant hanging from them. Arms full of bags they walked back to the car and placed everything in the trunk. The drive home was quiet but way lighter and less sad than the drive from the vet. It was full of hope and promises.

  
They found a spot for everything and made a small arrangement for the toys on one of the shelves in the laundry room for now, and until Shadow was well enough to use them. They cooked dinner their usual way, Leo is the one mainly giving instructions as they split up the parts to finish the dish. Cassie per usual had music playing and was dancing around her like an idiot singing along to every line. 

  
They spent the time discussing things that they have to do next day to prepare for going back to college before they cuddled up to watch a movie they waited the entire week for the weekend so they can watch it. 

Showered and in bed they were face to face in as they found themselves talking about the things they wanted to do when the kitten recovers and comes back to them. 

“I’ve always wanted a kitten and now we're getting one out of the blue and one that actually feels like it belongs to us,” Cassie whispered as she laid on her right side, the palm of her right hand under her cheek as her left hand was in Leo’s as they intertwined between them. 

“How does it feel to be a mom?” Leo chuckled. Soft haze over her eyes in the dim light of her bedroom where Cassie came in and jumped on her bed earlier. Claiming it their place for the night. 

“I’ve always wanted to have a cat. I’m glad I got to do it at the right time with the right person.” She smiled before whispering, “how does it feel to be a cat dad?”

“I’m loving it already.” Leo proudly beamed. “I love cats so much, and I can’t imagine having a huge responsibility with someone other than you goof.”

“Mhm.” Cassie toke a few moments before asking. “I’m so glad we found him.”

  
“Shadow Jones-Stark,” Leo said testing the name as it rolled or her tongue.

“Hey why isn’t it Stark-Jones?” Her eyebrows furrowed in a questioning manner. That’s how they always bickered, no reason just teasing and poking.

“Because I’m the dad dumbass.” Leo pulled her into her chest as she reached back and turned the nightlight off. “Sleep now,” she said kissing the top of her head and warping her arms around her. “We have a lot to do alongside a son to check up on.” 

Leo felt her smile against her neck and the contentment in the soft exhale she felt on her collarbone as Cassie’s breath became a slow rhythm as she drifted asleep. They were safe and welcoming a new addition to their family.

 _Family_.

This is what being together feels like, ever since the first Christmas Leo spent away from her real family and ended up with Cassie everything seemed calmer and warmer. They knew this was more than just friendship but there was no label to put on it even if they looked for one. Coming up to this building feels like home only because they’re together and now they're becoming an official family with a child. A furry one but a tiny little soul that will completely depend on them for life and grow with their love and care. Happy thoughts and ideas filled Leo’s head as she laid in the dark so she decided to close her eyes and try to see the vision in her head a little bit clearer in her dream world.


	18. Chapter 18

The moments before Leo woke, were often Cassie’s favorite. The light would creep in from the window, the room was cold, but the blankets were warm. Cassie moved a little closer to Leo, who seemed to radiate heat. She ran a finger over Leo’s brow, pushing aside a lock of hair off of her face. Leo’s hair fell onto the pillow like spilled ink. Cassie laid there for a few more moments. Enjoying the peacefulness, just for a few more moments.

Slowly, while Cassie ran her fingers over her cheek, Leo began to flutter open her eyes. she blinked a few times as she looked at Cassie through a curtain of lashes. “God, you’re such a creep,” Leo whispered, her voice groggy from sleep. “Good morning to you too babe,” Cassie whispered, still running her fingers over Leo’s cheek and down to her neck.

Logically, Cassie knew she couldn’t spend all day in bed. That she should probably get up right about now, and get ready. But for a moment more, she would lay in bed, and pretend like they could stay like this all day.

  
Leo tossed the blanket aside and climbed right out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Cassie groaned, the source of her heat now gone, she pulled the blanket over her head. she heard Leo rustle around in the closet for a moment, “You can’t stay in bed forever,” she called back to Cassie. “Watch me.” Cassie countered, peeking her head back out just in time to see Leo walk up to the bed pulling by the ankle as she screamed, Leo leaned over her kissing her neck as Cassie warped her legs around her waist, “we have a lot of things to get done, get up.” She tapped her thigh as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Cassie dragged herself to her room to get ready, grabbing an oversized red and black striped sweater and black denim romper wearing them over sheer black stockings. walking out of her room to join Leo in the kitchen, the smell of waffles filling the house. When she saw that Leo was facing the door she just gave her a mischievous smile and ran up to her knowing damn well that she’ll be caught, “god what the hell is wrong with you.” Leo said as she tried to get her balance back, Cassie’s arms around her made it hard to breathe. 

“We might be able to come back home with our baby kitten! Shadow might be here tonight.” She squealed as Leo placed her on the counter.

“Listen, babe, I don’t wanna burst your bubble but we didn’t get any text or email so don’t get too hopeful. I’m not ready to drag your sulking ass home.”

She said and leaned her forehead on Leo’s shoulder and just hummed, smile still on her face as Leo walked away a few steps to put the waffles on the plates and put them on the breakfast bar. They finished and started to look around at what they need to get knowing too well they’ll take time adjusting to being back to college and their sleep is a mess.

  
The day went by so quickly and but they got to achieve so many things, they went to the grocery store and stocked up on many things before they got to check up on Shadow, who’ll be coming home with them tomorrow night. 

Putting their stuff away and heading to their rooms to wash the day off and prepare for bed. Cassie walked into Leo’s room who was sat on the edge of her bed scrolling through her phone while she was warped in her towel. Cassie got distracted for a second, before Leo commented, “what did you do now?” Cassie realized she was staring, before remembering what she had in hand and blushed knowing what Leo was talking about.

“Nothing,” Holding the two belts in her hands, “should I wear the one with a chain or the one without?”

“With,” Leo got up and towered over Cassie, making her walk backward. “You look better in chains love.” She pecked Cassie when her back hit the wall behind her. “Now get your tiny ass out of her I need to get dressed.” It toke her a few minutes to get dressed and dry her hair before she joined Cassie in her room where she sat on the bed phone in hand as she waited for Leo, she came and rubbed her back through the hoodie she was practically drowning in. With her arm under Cassie’s neck, Leo laid her other hand on her hip, pulling her closer and rubbing circles with her thumb over the small patch of skin that was showing, as they laid in silence as sleep toke over them. there was no need for words.

The next morning came too fast. Cassie looked like she was up at the crack of dawn all ready dressed and sitting over Leo’s hips as she was leaning over to press kisses to her face and wake her up. It was a necessity, those couple of minutes at the beginning of the day went a long way in keeping Leo’s sanity throughout the rest of the day.

  
“Wake up babe,” Cassie beamed at her before she got up. “I made breakfast, come on I’ll go make coffee don’t be too late or it’ll be cold.”

Leo dragged herself around and grabbed the first sweater her hand touched, babyblue one, not her favorite for college but it was soft on her skin and she was gonna wear her black leather jacket over it anyways.

Monday’s are horrible on their own let alone it being the first day of the semester, there was lots of running around behind professors, gathering the courses plan and adjusting their schedule, Lou was gonna start on her play that day after her script got approved. The actors are meeting up with her in the stadium and start their very first rehearsal. Since they take classes together they spend the whole day together so she was stuck with them all, standing in a corner and only recognizing a few of the people lining up for the speech Lou and her Co-writer were giving. She texted Cassie to catch her there before she went to work.

  
Running up to Leo and kissing her cheek Cassie placed her backpack and toke her jacket off and laid it over it as she whispered to Leo about her day as the speech went on, she stood next to her leaning her arm over Leo’s shoulder as they listened to Lou went on and on about their plan and making sure everyone knew their role. As soon as she was done Moonie waved and walked over to them, with a girl and a guy Leo feel is familiar for some reason.

“Hey guy!” She hugged Cassie first and she stepped aside to let her hug Leo. Cassie bumped into the guy who came with moonie, “guys this is Ronan you remember him right? The pottered.” She pointed at him but all he was looking at is Cassie.

“O, yes of course, hi Ronan.” Cassie being her friendly self said in a high pitched voice as she went to hug him. He hugged her tightly his entire body pressed against Cassie.

“You remembered me, that’s sweet.” He laughed, holding Cassie by the shoulders after they parted for a second, she laughed and retreated to her place in Leo’s arms as they warped around her shoulders, Cassie’s back to her chest, Ronan’s eyes kept sneaking looks toward Cassie’s chest every time she pulled Leo down to tell her her comment or the dirty joke that came in mind and she couldn’t say aloud. Leo wanted to put her hand over her and cover his view but something clicked in her mind and she didn’t and pretending to listen to whatever moonie was rambling about.

  
Cassie went to work while Leo was home alone for a few hours, her mind kept wandering as she tried to work on her books and she didn’t accomplish anything. So that night after dinner Cassie was outside on the balcony swing sipping a glass of wine. Leo joined her wishing she had at least a bottle of that stuff so she can speak, it wasn’t that big of a deal and they knew what they signed up for but facing it doesn’t feel that easy.

“Hey squirrel, can I ask you something?” Leo started as Cassie met her gaze waiting for the question, “rememberer when we met Ronan for the first time and you thought he’s cute and you were texting him for a few days?” She waited for her to nod before she continued. “I noticed how he was looking at you today and since i saw how you practically melt into his embrace, ya know, umm, you can go ahead if you know what I’m talking about.”

  
“No, I don’t,”

“All I’m saying is that if you wanna go and hang out with him or something just tell me and I won’t act like an octopus when he’s around, and if you feel like you have chemisrty with him. i won't stand in th way of you being with haooy with someone else."

“Hold it right there you half-legs half-human,” Cassie folded her leg and turned to the side putting her glass on the table and facing Leo. “I know that we don’t have a label but I’m in this, trust me if I truly and honestly felt an ounce of emotions for someone else I would tell you right away, I would never do this to you.” She paused and looked at Leo who was taking in her words but clearly didn’t have anything to say, “I love this, I don’t want to ever leave this, I don’t ever wanna leave you," she whispered laying her hands on Leo’s chest. “I’ve never had someone like you and I would never do, I want YOU, babe I don’t him or anyone else, I pushed you away when I knew you had actual emotions to the others, not because I want this to end I never want it to,” her voice cracked and she seemed like she was about to cry so Leo allowed her to pull her and she laid her head on Cassie’s collarbone trying to get her breathing under control

this was the downside to it all, not knowing when one of them will just say that they found someone who will snatch the heart of the other and they’re walking out just because the other didn't hold them and showed them they're wanted enough.

Every time they have this discussion they ended up with the same result with one of them crying over and over how they don’t want out just because the other sensed that they gave someone a second glance, they talked and they were open to sharing their thoughts and that what kept this going. “Glad you didn’t get mad at me.” 

“I'm glad you talked me, the last thing we need us holding back till this thing turns into some sort of toxin that would kill us instead of making us happy,” she kissed Leo’s temple, her fingers running through her hair and neither of them felt like moving or breaking the embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

They stayed out for quite some time, Leo’s head tucked under her chin as Cassie's hands were over her shoulders, it was so peaceful and neither one of then planned to move until the phone rang and they had to get up.

  
“It's the vet, they’re closing in a couple of hours and they said we can come and pick Shadow up before they do,” Cassie said to Leo after she hung up.

  
“God I completely forgot we’re supposed to pick him up today,” Leo had her hand on her forehead in disbelief. they’ve counted minutes for this to finally happen and now they forgot about it.

  
“Its okay, baby, don’t stress.” She walked over to her warping her arms around Leo’s waist. “The only reason we probably forgot, is because both of us had a long day, and he’s somewhere safe and being taken care of its fine,” she tipped-toed and pressed her lips to Leo’s.

  
they grabbed everything they need before heading out and into the car, Cassie was holding Leo’s hand as she drove because god knows she can’t survive 2 minutes without them touching. Walking into the vet they went up to the front desk and asked for their kitten and they were led to a room with many large cages and there was Shadow, a bundle of black fur. He was looking way better than he did the day they brought him in, he was able to stand and meow when he saw moved in front of the cage he was in, “babe, he’s so tiny.” Cassie whispered to Leo. “I know,” Leo leaned down to take a closer look and ended up startling a little when he fell trying to walk to them, “c’mon let's get our baby outta here.”

  
Leo carried the small cage as Cassie drove very carefully as they headed back home with smiles on their face, “its official, we have a kitten, now I can’t wait till we get 10 more,” Leo said as she got Shadow out and cradled him to her chest, “he’s so soft babe touch him.” Cassie sat next to her holding the bottle she was warming up, running her knuckles over his back very slowly. “We should’ve done this ages ago.” She said laying a towel over Leo’s lap and shook the bottle one more time as Leo lowered Shadow on her lap and gave her the bottle. Cassie ran back into her room and got her Polaroid camera snapping a picture, “what the actual fuck squirrel,” Leo saw what she did but was too focused on the task in hand.

  
“I need to save this memory for the future.” She sat next to Leo and warped her arms around Leo’s and leaned her head on her shoulder as the sound of Shadow’s sucking filled the room, “also we need to get at least 7 puppies.” 

  
“Of course,” Leo leaned to the side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as Shadow finished his bottle with only a few drops left, she wiped his mouth and handed him over to Cassie as she got up to set his bed in Cassie’s room since they sleep there 98% of the time. He obviously had no energy to play but Leo couldn’t stop cuddling him after. 

  
“We should go to bed,” Cassie whispered without lifting her head off Leo’s shoulder. “Mhm, but you take him, he’s too fragile and I’m too tall, if I drop him it’ll be like falling off a building.” She giggled and toke Shadow hugging him to her chest and slowly walked into her room sitting on the floor next to his bed that was surrounded with a soft warm blanket. Kissing his soft fur one last time before she placed him in it and rubbed his back to make him feel comfortable enough, and she knew it worked because he nuzzled into the blanket and curled on himself as he closed his eyes.

  
Cassie got up and went to search for Leo in her room, making sure Leo saw her in the mirror she walked and warped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her back. “You’re taking forever I need cuddles.” Putting the lid back over her moisturizer and turning to hug Cassie and doing her best to walk them to bed without tripping and falling. It toke her three seconds to get in bed before Cassie was laying over her. after the talk about Ronan they were pretty worn out, Leo was overthinking for hours, Cassie from the shocked over the idea of Leo thinking she wanted to be with someone else.

  
Leo walked out of her first class with a headache, it was so overwhelming and she hated it already. Lou was talking about something but she couldn’t focus on any word that came out of her mouth but she kept nodding so she won’t have to discuss anything. Out of the corner of her eye, Leo sensed something and when she turned there was a small figure walking in a quick pace, Cassie had a huge smile plastered on her face as she ran the last few steps into Leo with open arms that she warped around her waist, “Jesus, squirrel we’re in the middle of the fucking campus.”

  
Ever since they started living together, Cassie has been even more clingy, which no one actually expected to be possible. Bear hugs, Side hugs, surprise kisses, lipstick-stained kisses. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but Leo was uncomfortable with doing that stuff in public and plain sight. First of all, affection was embarrassing in front of her friends, so doing stuff like that in front of strangers who somehow knew her from afar felt like the most embarrassing thing ever. so she pulled Cassie away from her and tried her best to pull her to a bench far from people without causing a bigger scene and said, “From now on, you can’t hug me, kiss me, hold my hand, not even touch my arm on campus, I’m done with your shit.” Leo was always a bit grumpy at Uni, but this time she actually got mad at Cassie, which felt new for her. “If you do anything like that, I’ll ignore you inside and outside the campus.” Cassie opened her mouth, trying to get anything out, but closed it after a second of estimating the level of anger in Leo’s voice and looked at Leo with puppy eyes.

  
“Nope, not going to work. You really pushed your luck today, I’m not going to let you cling to me again until you learn your lesson.” Now Cassie just felt like a kid being taught discipline, but Leo didn’t care, she knew she had to do it for Cassie to actually understand.

  
“Fine…”

They sat in silence till it was time for Cassie’s next and she just left. She didn’t see Cassie on campus for the rest of the day. Leo got to take all of the anger from this bad day out after she danced for almost two hours and immersed herself in work as Shadow was curled on her lap. When Cassie came home she made dinner for them, without asking for help as she played her music in the kitchen. dinner passed in pleasant silence and after that Cassie was splayed on the living room floor as she quietly giggled while playing with Shadow who had more energy now. Leo had her laptop with her as she stretched her legs laying over the couch as she threw glances at them, smiling. When Shadow stopped being interested in his toys she checked the schedule the vet gave them and she went and got the medication and syringe with a bottle of milk, it was tough to get him to accept the bottle after traumatizing him with the medicine but he toke it like a champion. Cassie had her eyes on him and she got up and disappeared into her room when he was done.

  
about an hour or so passed by and Leo got up and ready for bed and when she opened Cassie’s door and she was already sleeping. It didn’t feel right, Cassie didn’t come looking for her and drag her to bed, Leo realized that Cassie hasn’t spoken to her since their argument which made her assume Cassie was ignoring her. Thinking back, Cassie didn’t kiss her when she came back home, or rant about her day over dinner. Walking into her room she set an alarm and went to sleep alone.

  
When Leo looked across the hall, Cassie was walking together with Enzo, laughing and talking about whatever people their age talk about, but she didn’t care really. Leo waved her hand at Cassie and whispered: “Good morning,” Cassie on the other hand, just waved back with a light smile. The brunette walked away leaving Leo without a word once again. Leo knew she made the rule herself, but she didn’t think Cassie would take it so seriously. Usually, Cassie would be running up to Leo already, hugging her and kissing her cheek, which Leo kind of missed, but she could never admit that. Admitting that she missed her friend would make her the one desperate for affection, and she would never let that happen. Leo put her hands in her pockets and decided to look for Lou, hoping to get some things explained from her. 

  
“What’s with Squirrel? I mean, I know I made that rule but she didn’t even try to hug me or anything, what if she’s mad about it?” Leo sat down together with Lou in the cafeteria. “I mean, you did tell her not to act as your girlfriend on campus,” Leo looked at Lou, eyes widened, mouth in an O-shape, clearly shocked about Lou’s opinion, even though she expected it herself too. “Wait, what? I didn’t tell her to stop acting like my girlfriend on campus!” Lou laughed at Leo, not understanding how she didn’t realize what was wrong yet. “Think about the rules you set for a minute.” Then, it hit Leo, she really did ‘break up’ with her for the time at Uni, and she didn’t even realize it. She knew she had to fix what she’s done before Cassie started ignoring her completely, Leo went back home alone hoping Cassie will listen when she’s back and Leo will be able to explain herself.

Cassie was probably avoiding her because the entire day passed without her catching glimpses of her, here and there. Leo though hard of a way to make this up. After a while, Leo gave up on trying to talk to Cassie, instead, she sat down and thought about what she could do to get her Squirrel to stop ignoring her, at least for as long as she needed to explain herself. She thought about bringing her flowers, but she wanted to fix their ‘ _argument_ ’ as soon as possible. She also tried to ignore her back, but after a while she realized how childish this will be. The whole day, she was thinking about stuff she could do for Cassie, and then it hit her. Actions speak louder than words, of course. she went home early, made dinner and picked a movie they could watch after, and went over what she’ll say so express her situation and why she said those things to Cassie.

“Hey there babe,” Leo hugged her when she walked through the door and deeply kissed her pulling her flush against her, for a second Cassie melted against her but gently pulled herself away smiling a little and walking into her room, nope no way in hell is Leo giving up that easy. When Cassie came out Leo walked over and reached her hand out which Cassie toke, she toke her to the dining table. Cassie sat there sensing Leo had something to say so she just stared down at her plated, hands on her lap fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, giving Leo time to speak, “I- am sorry.” she tried to explain something with her hands as she continued, “I may have told you off but I didn’t mean it that seriously and— it feels weird too— you know,” she said waving her hand between them,

  
“Not having me act like an extra limb?” Cassie said, sounding more hurt than Leo expected, “I didn’t mean it, it's just that— I don’t like PDA, and I was having a really awful day, I didn’t mean except you to take it this seriously,”

  
Cassie sighed and shook her head, “ you didn’t yell but your words were loud enough, I hated it and could’ve understood and backed away if you’d have simply told me you were not having it, or we could’ve talked about it without the harsh tone you used on me, Lou was there and I was humiliated to have one of our friends witness another argument of our, hell it wasn’t even an argument, you were basically scolding me.” 

_‘Oh god no, not the quivering bottom lip and big fat tears’_

  
“Hey, hey squirrel I’m sorry babe I really am,” Leo walked over pulling her up and to her chest, she hated emotional situations so much. Cassie hugged her back so tightly as if she hasn’t seen her for ages, “I promise no more harsh words, there, babe please stop crying”

  
Cassie pulled back sniffing and whipping her tears with her sleeve, “I’m sorry I pushed it,” Leo sighed as she placed her palm on Cassie’s cheek, rubbing the tear trace away with her thumb, “you have nothing to apologize for love,” she smiled so Cassie will and she did, she tiptoed and warped her arms around Leo’s neck, “thank you, Casper,” Leo knew what she meant, apologies wan’t really her thing but she did it, for her, for them. “No need babe, c’mon let’s eat,” she rubbed her sides as she let go and pecked her on the lips before they sat down with smiles on their faces.

  
She didn’t realize how important cuddles were important till she lost them for almost two full-days while Cassie was walking right in front of her face, it was really unpleasant. Cassie turned on her lap putting her hands on Leo’s jaw pulling her close to kiss her, Cassie's hands slipping down to her neck. She was fully turned around in Leo’s arms, kneeling over her lap, as her knees were digging into the couch, Leo broke the kiss coping her cheek which she nuzzled and kissed, when Leo placed her hands on her waist she whimpered as the coldnesses of her palms met her flamed up skin, Leo leaned back with a smirk on her face as Cassie lowered herself on her lap gripping the front of her shirt, “need anything babe?” Cassie’s eyes were covered in a glassy layer of tears and need, it was so entertaining.

  
“Please. .” Leo placed her hand under her chin, pulling her face a little bit higher to kiss her while she sneaked her other hand behind her back and undone her bra, Cassie moaned into her mouth as Leo ran her finger over her pierced nipple, she kept doing it for a few seconds until Cassie was a moaning and whimpering mess on her lap, “what do you want me to do baby?” Leo’s smirk grew wider as Cassie cried out when she squeezed the piercing a little bit harder. 

  
Leo toke Cassie to her room where she laid her on the bed and toke her shirt off and toke a step back to look at the scene in front of her, Cassie’s short skirt was so high up her thighs, knee-high socks covered her legs as she squeezed her thigh tighter together begging Leo with her eyes and words, pushing her into the mattress with her body yet both of her hands were next to her head, not touching her still Leo kissed her hard and lifter herself a bit higher letting Cassie lift herself up, pressing sloppy kissed to Leo’s bottom lip, she allowed her to do that for a bit longer trying not to smile ‘ _sweet needy girl, how long will she beg for before breaking down?’_ her hands were once again gripping Leo’s shirt, “babe. .” she got frustrated wanting more, but Leo was ready to test her theory tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little intro since the next chapter is gonna be a long one. ^^~

Cassie made sure Leo was up before she walked into the bathroom to get ready for classes, standing in front of the bathroom mirror she toke the time to admire the bruises on her hip and the hickeys that formed a line from her collar bone to her shoulder blade. hopping into the hot shower stream felt like heaven. Halfway through washing her hair, Cassie felt Leo slipping in behind her, “mornin’ sleepy head.” it was one of those domestic things they did and never talked about, just enjoying each others company. 

  
Dressed and ready to face the day they left the apartment early to meet their friends at the campus cafe for breakfast before classes. Moonie and Lou were bickering over the play again, and it was like white noise for Leo and Cassie who didn’t understand what was going on so Cassie leaned her head over Leo’s shoulder with her hand on her thigh. she told the waiters their order when she came over but Leo noticed that the hand on her thigh isn’t there anymore and she was sitting up straight, making eye contact with the girls so they’ll look at her and engage her in their conversation by talking to her even if she didn’t know what was going on. It toke her split seconds to remember what happened and she realized, that she was shamelessly checking the waitress out as she was taking the girls’ order, Cassie must’ve caught glimpses of that, since her jealousy is the only thing that drives her away,

  
“I literarily just smiled back,” Leo whispered as she placed her arm over her shoulders.

  
“No, babe, she smirked and you smirked back at her and you’ve been throwing her smiles from behind the counter,” Cassie replied smiling and looking ahead.

  
“And? You know I’m not really gonna go and ask her out or anything why do you always have to do this?”

  
“Still I can’t just be around while you,” she paused looking for a word other than flirt because there were many times where Leo would turn and say that what she was doing is not flirting, “you know, do your thing with strangers, I have no right to stand in your way and I’m okay with that, so please understand that you can’t stop me from retreating to my comfort zone when I’m uncomfortable.”

  
“Okay,” Leo leaned over kissing her temple as she sat back and pulled her close, so what if she was exchanging looks with a stranger, the one she wanted to cuddle close to was right beside her and she’s the only one she wanted to do this with, hopefully, one day Cassie will understand.

  
They say that spontaneous decisions leave the greatest memories to keep with us in life, so Leo decided to carry out her plan, Cassie and her really need this. Making the reservation quickly before Cassie was home was hard because everything needed to be looked into and Leo wanted to finish everything now and make it official so she won’t back down later. About 15 minutes after she booked everything she heard the rustling of bags at the front door and a faint ‘ _Casper_?’ Before Cassie popped her head into the office room, smiling from cheek to cheek as she walked the few steps to where Leo was sitting at her desk and throwing herself into her arms and sitting on her lap, “missed you,” she murmured softly as Leo warped her in a hug. It’s gonna be worth it.

“So we have a plan for the weekend,” Leo said placing her drink down, Cassie just gave her a questioning hum as she was chewing her food, “one of my really close friends asked me if I can come over to this beach event for the weekend, I didn’t wanna miss out on a reason to spend hours out on the beach so I agreed but I don’t wanna go alone, and you’re my plus one. you’re not allowed to say no.”

  
“I wasn’t gonna, silly” Cassie giggled. “But what kind of event is it? I haven’t heard of anything.”

  
“Oh, it’s more just friends gathering, in a house” Leo nodded. “A beach house and we’re gonna spend the weekend with, them, no more questions” she toke a sip of her drink trying to keep the truth to herself for now.

“If you watch as much horror movies as I do you’ll realize how horrible of an idea this is, but life isn’t great anyway so why not,” the psycho smiled and danced in her chair, Leo was starting to question her decision, in fear over her life but there was not turning back,

  
“You can take Friday off, right? it starts on Thursday night.”

  
“Yeah I didn’t take any days off in a while, they can manage without me.”

  
The next two days were spent with them shopping for bathing suits and a few items they’ll be needing for the trip like sunscreen and 50 towels. 

  
they attended their morning classes with excitement, but they were slightly anxious to what's about what to come. Leo made sure to inform their friends that they’ll be away for the weekend and probably won’t be taking any phone calls, the hardest part of it was dropping Shadow off at Enzo’s. 

Leo was giving Cassie instruction as she drove them to a beach that felt kind of secluded and not how Leo described it, there was no beach house big enough for a huge group of friends nor there were friends to meet, there were people but they were from different age groups and categries, from new couples to small families. “Babe, are you sure we’re not at the wrong beach?” 

“I was gonna keep it as a surprise but I don’t know how to secretly pack your bag and you’ll be the one driving us here so I thought I’d lie to make sure you’d still be surprised,” Cassie had question marks written all over her face, still not understanding what Leo was aiming for, “You’ve been working the entire break and I’ve been away for most of it, so I thought it’d be a nice to get away for a weekend, just you and me and the beach. I booked a cabin and we can spend the entire time having fun without worrying about a thing,”

  
“Babe,” her voice cracked as she threw her arms around Leo, who leaned closer since she already unbuckled her seatbelt when she turned to explain everything to Cassie. “This is so sweet,” She kissed Leo, “you’re the best Casper in the universe.” 

“I know.” Leo had a smug look on her face, "now let's go throw our stuff inside and park the car I need to go swimming while the sun is shining!” She tapped Cassie on the thigh rushing her out to do exactly what she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Cassie knocked on the bathroom door, where Leo was getting changed. After several seconds of getting no response, she knocked again, growing impatient. How long did it take to put on some swim trunks? Cassie couldn’t wait to go down to the beach!  
“Casper.” She whined, also excited to see her in a swimsuit. “Are you done?”  
The door suddenly opened, and they stood there looking at each other. Leo’s hands fell on her hips and she nodded her head in Cassie’s direction.  
“Ready.” She had to chuckle at her words because she still wore her tank top and the only change in the attire was the swimming shorts and the lack of glasses, “all of this time to only change into shorts?” She walked behind Leo pushing her toward the dresser’s and she ushered her to sit on the small cushioned stool. “As quickly as I want to be there, I don’t want you to end up with sunburns.”

“Awww, babe you care about me,” Leo giggled and teased Cassie as she was rubbing sunscreen over her shoulders and neck. “No, I don’t, I just don’t want to give you an excuse to not cuddle me.” Leo dramatically gasped and dipped her over her lap. “How dare you.” Cassie just squeezed more from the bottle into her fingertips and rubbed it on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as Leo scrunched it up and tried to squirm away. “There, better.” She kissed Leo as she sat up to out the bottle aside. 

The cabin had a porch with no shed so they could enjoy the sun while still on the porch before they could take the few steps leading down to the shore where waves were lazily hitting the sand, walking hand in hand they walked in excitement racing each other to the water, Leo was wiggling her toes in the sand as she toke in the smell of the salty water, letting it fill her senses. “The last one to r—" Cassie's challenge got caught in her throat as Leo toke her by surprise when she ran after her and grabbed her by the waist hugging her close as they stumbled into the water, Leo was laughing way too hard to get a grip on Cassie who squirmed and fell into the deep water Leo carried her too, and the only thing visible were her feet at this point, that was before she emerged out of the water taking a deep breath in, “you’re dead meat,” she said before pushing Leo back, she was so proud of herself, she didn’t even mind being pulled down with her. 

They spent over an hour swimming around and attempting to drown each other, “babe I think we drank half of the ocean.” Leo laughed after they settled for only floating in one spot for a little bit, “oh I don’t regret that, I avenged myself.” Cassie said, trying to sound tough but it only made Leo laugh hard she was breathless. “I love when tiny people get upset, fuc— STOP” Cassie splashed her on her way to the beach. “Where are you going you tiny juicebox?!” She shouted, “my arms hurt I need a break,” Cassie was panting a little because she had to put more effort into keeping herself afloat unlike Leo who had the legs to support her,

“Okay, I’ll be there in a little bit,” Leo said as she closed her eyes and let the waves gently move her from side to side for a few minutes appreciating the silence of the of nature surrounding her, she toke a deep breath in and dipped her head in the water one last time before she swam back to the shore. Cassie was up on the porch’s lounge chairs with a dark blue towel under her, making the white shade of her bathing suit pop out, even more, the Polaroid camera in her hand didn’t go unnoticed by Leo, “god, why did you bring it?” She gasped dramatically before saying, “excuse me, but do you think I won’t want to document a few moments of the very first —and probably the best— getaway I’ve had with someone I actually like?”

Leo sat on the chair next to her taking a towel to dry her face and whatever she could from her hair and shoulders, “guess not, at least we’ll have something to look back too and prove that we lived a little in our early teens. Good thinking Squirrel.” She snatched Cassie’s sunglasses and leaned back kicking her feet up on the banister. “MY early twenties and your last year as a teenager.”   
“Your entire leg is shorter than half of mine, still you have the audacity to always mention you’re older than me. How embarrassing.” Leo was expecting a sassy comeback but she only got a pinch on her arm that jolted her in pain, “SQUIRREL, ow!” Cassie just glared at her for a few seconds before she sighed, “I’m hungry, I’ll get the menus.” Cassie went back inside and Leo just hummed not daring to move an inch away from how the sun was perfectly hitting her, drying the water off of her and warming her up as the breeze was stronger up on the porch.

“If you don’t stop using that thing on me I’m gonna smash it,” Leo said after she heard the sound of the camera snapping knowing damn well it was aimed in her directions without even looking, Cassie’s giggles just assured her suspicions. “Relax, I was taking a picture of the sunset, you just happened to be in it by chance,” she said in the fakest innocent voice which only tempted Leo to pull her close, as she dramatically fell next to her on the chair, “you really can’t steady yourself for the life of you can’t you?” Cassie smiled and shook her head no before she lied next to Leo on her chair, “we’ll end up with weird tan lines get off idiot.” Leo’s voice was low, despite her wanting to bicker like they always do, she didn’t want to ruin the peacefulness that fell over them. “Says the girl tanning in a tanktop” 

  
Cassie got up deciding she needed a shower before their food was there. As much as Leo wanted to go after her and join her, the feeling of salt water on her skin felt too nice to wash off, so she opted to stay out. after they had dinner they watched a few episodes of a tv show they were planning to binge on the weekend, Leo was stretching as the credit of the last one they watched was rolling up the screen, “are you tired?” Came a tiny voice from next to her. “Not really, but I didn’t go swimming for a long time.” 

“Umm, I saw an ice cream shop near the spot where we parked the car, I was thinking that maybe we can go for a walk on the sidewalk and get some?” Leo was thinking for a little bit when Cassie added. “We can leave it for another day if you want.” So Leo had to flick her on the forehead, “no you dummy I was wondering if w should get it and go walk on the beachside not spend the time going around the sidewalks.” 

“No I think the walk on the beach will be better tomorrow, it’ll be a full moon,” she said after she attacked her back, already up and picked up her purse sling it across her body that was drowning in an oversized shirt and almost hiding her shorts all the way. Leo agreed with her so she just got up and found her sandals as Cassie was trying to figure out if it was better to put on her sandals on now or when they go past the sand to the sidewalk behind the cabins, “Lord have mercy,” Leo got tired of waiting so she walked and Cassie was running after her, “wait for me!” She caught up with her and warped her arms around Leo’s waist, she rarely ever wears flat shoes when they go for walks out even her sneakers have some sort of a platform to them.

Leo hates talking to people and she always puts Cassie in charge of giving their orders, so she stood a few feet away pretending to be on her phone as Cassie was chatting with the guy but she waved to Leo who walked over to help her carry them, “Salted caramel for you my lady,” she handed Leo her ice cream and tiptoed for a kiss and thankfully Leo kissed her back before they walked away, “someone is feeling affectionate.” Leo chuckled raising the spoon to her mouth, Cassie hummed around the spoon in her mouth as she looked at Leo, “I had too, I was just being nice and having a conversation and he kept winking and mentioning his wife and showing off his wedding band, he either wanted me to seduce him or really getaway.”

“I can’t ever leave you alone can I?” Leo said sarcastically but Cassie chuckled, “you know what’s ironic? I used to do that.” Leo had a horrified look on her face when she turned to her, “not seduce married men you sicko.” She sighed in relief and they walked far away from the ice cream guy’s sight and went back to their porch where they sat and ate in silence as they had the view of the sea as the waves looked more intimidating in the night. “Hey squirrel, what did you mean by ‘I used to do that’? If not sleeping with married men.” Leo’s tone was neutral, and her question was merely out of curiosity. 

“In the museum, you meet a lot of love-sick people who don’t necessarily have someone to love, and me being friendly and talking about art pieces that I got very well acquainted with over the years, or new pieces that I have been very well educated about, make them think I’m their long lost girlfriend. And sometimes we just get old rich men who love to cheat on their partners with someone the age of their kids, so,” she pulled out her wallet from her bag that was across her body still, “one day I saved up some money and bought myself a real wedding band,” she pulled out a chain necklace with a ring hanging on it, “I’d put it under my clothes and then drop the word ‘husband’ and pull it out while I’m talking or I’d pull it out before I walk into a meeting room with our sponsors and pretend I didn’t notice it was out,”

“Ooh, I see.” The realization slowly hit her and it made sense, “that’s really smart babe, does it still work?” Cassie shrugged and looked at the band on her palm, “honestly I don’t know everyone around me knows you, I can’t imagine saying you’re my girlfriend let alone say, my fiancé or wife. You’ll jump out the window if someone brought it up,” she giggled as Leo gave her a side smile. A few silent moments passed by before Leo spoke, “squirrel,” she whispered in a hesitated voice before she asked, “is it okay if I wear it?” Her voice was barely above a whisper but Cassie heard it and nodded, she pulled it out again and got up to help Leo with the lock. “Thank you,” 

“No problem babe,” she gave her a soft smile before she leaned her head on her shoulder, “I’m sleepy,” Leo rubbed her arm as she got up and dragged her to the bed where they crashed and Cassie fell into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. But Leo stayed up for a little bit longer just feeling the weight of the ring hanging from the necklace looped around her neck, she looked to her side and her thoughts kept going back and forth, the future is scary and unknown, yet somehow she knows Cassie will still be a part of it and sometimes it’s the only thought that brings her peace and comfort.

When her brain drives her to the brink and she ends up stressing about things that didn’t happen and may never happen she will sit and listen to it all, Cassie will always be in her arms when she wakes up from a bad dream, she’ll wrap her arms around her and whisper some soft nonsense to calm her enough to go back to sleep, and in the morning she’ll be there to wake her up with kisses. She will hold Leo’s hand when she gets overwhelmed by places full of new people, she’s the voice Leo needs when her tongue fails her, she never needed to voice anything, Cassie just understood. She thanked the sky for this one star to keep her company in life.

  
The sun was shining from every side of the room, Leo awoke to the feeling of soft skin under the palm of her hand, Cassie was still sound asleep— a rare thing when they’re together, and not so surprisingly she was shirtless. Leo gently lifted her head, surveying her friend fondly. She never got to do that when they were home. Cassie was laying on her side facing Leo, soft curls framed her face, her hand squished her cheek making it seem as if she was pouting in her sleep, golden rays shone over her skin emphasizing the curve of her waist and the shape of her hip all the way down her leg that was thrown over Leo’s thigh. 

slowly sliding back down her pillow she grabbed Cassie and hugged her close pressing kisses to her shoulders and neck up to her cheek, “hey there dummy,” she teased her when she saw her smile of contentment. if there’s anything Cassie loves more than anything its cuddles, and Leo will never be shocked by the levels she could reach when it comes to clinginess. morning cuddles are one of their favorite parts during the weekend, and now they’re all alone away from everyone and the only thing taking over their senses is the cool breeze coming through the window and swishing the thin curtain around and the only sound they could hear is birds flying above the sea as the sounds of waves became more than just white noise in their dreams.

They spent quite some time in bed but eventually, they got up and had a quick breakfast and fueled up on coffee and decided whether or not they have anything planned for the day, they decided to go back to the surfing store and rent surfboards and Leo would teach Cassie how to surf, but she didn’t seem to be so eager about it and decided to just go for a swim and lay in the sun get some color into her skin. 

Leo went and got her board and went back to the cabin to help Cassie move the beach chairs down on the sand where she was closer to the water. It toke Leo a few tries to get her balance back since I’ve been a while since she did this but eventually she was back on her game. 

After a while she was on the shore, sitting on the warm sand, eyes closed enjoying the sun on her face, that was until a shadow blocked it away, opening one eye Leo saw a guy standing by with a surfboard blocking the sun off of her face. “Sup’ mate.” A guy with an accent spoke. “Hey,” she replied holding back the ‘wtf do you want stranger.’ he saw her board and nodded at it. “You surf?” she just nodded putting her hand over her eyes and gave him a polite side smile. “Cool, I’m Paul.” He did a half-wave from afar, too polite to go and shake hands which she appreciated. Paul grabbed his board and Leo didn’t wanna sit and make it seem like she was admiring him or pretend to be worried about her skills in from of him, so she grabbed her board and went in. 

After a few rounds of silently challenging each other they went back to the shore where Leo unhooked the ankle band putting the board down as Paul came and stood next to her, “Hey, I hope I’m not being intrusive but are you here alone ?” She pushed her hair back and pointed at the spot where Cassie was sitting under an umbrella with her hat covering her face, “nope, I’m with that vampire.” Paul chuckled before he spoke again, “well my friends and I are on a trip and we’re having a bonfire tomorrow tonight, so if you two would like to join us we are three cabins to your right.” He pointed at the group of young adult swimming.

“Well I.. will have to check in with my partner first I’m not sure what she’ll say, but thanks for the invitation.” She gave him a thumb up as he nodded politely, “no worries, the offer is still on the table if you guys change your mind later.” He smiled and walked away before Leo turned around and walked over to where Cassie was. “Hey, Dracula.” Leo only got a hum in return so she just laid next to her, her finger lazily tracing lines up and down Cassie's stomach, flicking the ruffles on the side of her bathing suit. “Let's go for a swim,” Cassie said after taking the hat away from her face and stretched before throwing her arms over Leo’s shoulder. Leo held her close and stared at her lips for a moment before she pressed a soft kiss to them. 

Cassie was holding on onto Leo's arm as they walked, "there are so many people here today," she looked around noticing the group of young adult and a few other groups scattered around and there were kids building sandcastles and even more people in the sea, "come here," Leo was surfing for hours and her body was aching but she grabbing her by the waist and helped her go in deeper into the water with her. "you're not afraid of them by any chance hu?" Leo teased her. the water was helping her float as Leo held her above the surface with an arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders, Leo didn’t have the heart to actually drop her since she was holding on to her shoulders for dear life after all the water was too deep. Cassie rubbed her thumb over the faint scar on her left cheek before she kissed it, "excuse me look who's talking about being terrified of people." she giggled. Leo dropper her legs but still had her arms tightly around Cassie’s waist as she peppered her face with kisses.

they stayed there for quite some time, chilling and enjoying the last moments of the day as the sun was setting, they weren't splashing each other and playing around as they did at the beginning of the day, "god it feels so good to be so carefree." Cassie closed her eyes, "this is the purpose of all of this in the first place babe," she hummed at Leo's reply and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. 

going back in for a shower they dried off and decided to doze off. It didn’t last for too long for they both had more plans for the night. they decided it was time to go and look for someplace where they could go out and eat. Cassie was overjoyed because now she has a reason to wear the dress she was obsessing over. Of course, it was adorable as hell but she’ll never hear that from Leo. her shoes had some sort of a platform that gave her leverage and made her a few inches higher and Leo was able to wrap her arm around her shoulder comfortably. Leo was in grey sweats and a loose white t-shirt, and a red beanie since she didn’t feel like putting much effort into fixing her hair the way Cassie was fussing over her’s. 

“I don’t know why you’re making a big deal out of it, your curls look really pretty.” Leo emphasizes her point by flicking one with her finger, “it’s weird cause I feel like everyone is staring at me all of a sudden.” Cassie snuggled close to her as they walked over the sidewalk passing beach stores and gift shops and trying to find a clean place that doesn’t revolve over being a seafood restaurant which was pretty inconvenient considering they were at the beach. “Shut up,” Leo sighed because she was not gonna let her wallop in self-pity, not on their break, Cassie had something to say —perusal— but Leo cut her off pointing at a place in the corner that caught her eye, they went in and the smell of fish didn’t abuse their sense of smell, in fact, it was barely there and it was probably from the ones around but it didn’t matter because the place was also neat and clean, they found an empty table, cleaned off and with menus prepared so they sat across from each other looking around, “babe look,” Cassie giggled as she pointed at a painting behind Leo which was very lame but somehow they were amused and it made them giggle, and that’s how they spend their time there talking and laughing, everything was so good they walked out with smiles on their faces and contentment in their hearts.

  
as they approached the cabin, they were met with the sight of a full moon wavering its light over the sea, they only passed by the cabin in which Cassie got to throw her shoes on the steps of the stairs as she ran back to Leo and laced their fingers together, the sand was cold, the night air was chill, but she enjoyed the sting of the coldness against her skin, as they strolled along the seaside, it was simple but the intimacy they shared as they brushed against each other's arms and gently touching one another was enough to put them in that drunken state of lust, everything felt hazy in the best way possible. They eventually reached a secluded area where there were a lot of huge rocks, that’s where Leo leaned her back against one, bending her knees a little allowing Cassie to stretch against her body and just hug her for a few seconds that turned into minutes. Her arms were warped around Leo’s neck.

They slowly slid off of each other only to smile at one another, Leo grabbed her by the waist and turned her around and pulled her against her, the feeling of the ring pressed against Cassie’s back as Leo’s laced fingers rested on her stomach. They stood there looking up at the sky that was full of shiny stars. This was on their bucket list for too long despite them not knowing each other for that long to start off with. 

Cassie placed her palms over Leo’s gently tugging and after some slight persistence, Leo let go, dropping her hands at her side as she watched her step up a few feet away from her and walk over to the sea,

Walking further once she was a bit accustomed to the lower temperature, the water now reached up to her knees. A wave returned to the shore, making Cassie stumble with its force. Turning to Leo and smiling to herself in pure enjoyment of the moment, she saw Leo was still looking at her. Cassie energetically waved at her remember that talk about skinny dipping?" Leo shook her head, "I'm afraid you're on your own with this babe." Seemingly Leo wasn't annoyed at the disturbance of the moment, she only stared. Before walking any further, Cassie stepped back on the sand and undid one of the straps holding her dress over one shoulder, and then the other she and allowed it to slide to the floor before she walked back into the water. Leo didn’t realize how close she'd have gotten to the water before she noticed that the dress was at her feet now so she picked it up and walked back to where she was standing. Resigned, Leo tilted her head to the side and gave her a warm-hearted and genuine side smile. she watched her dip her head under, and slowly come out, Cassie wasn’t putting a show, she was merely enjoying herself, Leo knew that because of how many times she talked about how much she wanted to do that. Putting her hand into her pocket to take her phone out to sneak a couple of pictures to keep with the other hidden picture of cassie. For memory. 

By the time Cassie came out, it was slow, not making a splash as the water dripped down her body, and the moon framed her in the dark. Leo handed her the dress and helped Cassie put it back on, she was able to do that on her own but it was her chance to slide her hands over her as she bent down and urgently lowered herself to kiss her, softly at first but it turned out fierce and heated, Cassie gave her a naive laugh as Leo was caressing her chin with her thumb of the hand that she used to hold her by the neck, lifting her face up to meet her’s. 

“We should go, today has been a tiring day.” Leo softly whispered as she threw her arm over Cassie’s shoulder holding her protectively from the night breeze.

Cassie was exhausted and her body was worn out so as soon as she finished getting ready she crashed into the bed, her body was out but she was aware of the familiar grip on her thigh and the moan that was followed by soft gasps for breaths, she didn’t turn around but she was pretty sure of what was going on and it was the last thing she was aware of before her brain blacked out and she went into a deep slumber. 

“Good morning,” Cassie whispered as Leo slowly woke up, bringing her arm to rub Cassie’s back and move her to lay next to her instead of being on her chest, turning away from the sun. “Not now, sleep more” she grumbled as Cassie snuggled closer to her, earning them a couple more hours of sleep when they woke up the second time around, Leo was stretching waking her up. “Damn, I never got to appreciate those in the light.” She was tracing Leo’s biceps in aw and Leo just smirked, “I’m preparing for the day I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” She teased Cassie, totally not shocked at the arm-slapping she received. But since she was in a good mood she decided that two can play this game.

grabbing Cassie’s wrists, she pinned them over her head, straddling her hips and sitting on her thighs to hold her down, “if I let go are you gonna hit me?” The only reply she got was giggles because somehow this was amusing for her. Leo held both wrists in one hand and started tickling her sides, Cassie’s laughing was so loud at first but it died down to hystrically and trying to get away, kicking and screaming but Leo was gonna get her revenge. When she stopped and held each wrist in each of her hands, she looked down at Cassie who was still going through a giggle fit and she couldn’t stop. Without thinking Leo bent down and bite her neck, the giggles died in her throat and she moaned loudly someone must’ve heard it. “Meanie that’s not fair.” Cassie was pouting now that Leo has won. “Welp, life isn’t fair babe,” Leo kept kissing her neck but stopped as soon as she turned into a whining mess. “Why do you have to do this to me” Cassie tried to break loose one more time knowing she had no chance of actually escaping. Leo loves to tease her, keep her on edge all day long till she’s a begging mess at night. Needy and ready to take whatever is being done to her. Sure sometimes she gets feisty but her fights are always welcomed.

  
Leo eventually let go of her, laying her head over Cassie’s chest with her arms under her —basically using her as a body pillow—, Leo remembered the encounter she had with Paul the day before when she heard voices outside, “oh right I forgot to tell you, the group of guys who got here yesterday? One of them is called Paul, he was surfing close by yesterday and he asked if we wanted to join them in a bonfire tonight, I didn’t give him an actual answer,” Cassie who didn’t pause the hand that was brushing Leo’s hair hummed, “so you want us to go?” Leo thought for a second before she answered, “honestly I won’t mind because they’re a bunch of strangers that we won’t see again, and to be honest, he seemed nice and not noisy at all.” Cassie pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she hummed her agreement. “Good thing we slept in today, tomorrow is our last day here,” those words made Leo jump up, “come on let’s not waste the time.” She got up and pulled Cassie with her as they changed and allowed her to smother her with sunscreen again.

  
they opted to go and have brunch before anything, and when they came back they sat out under the warm sun chatting since they were too full to go swimming right away. As they were laughing over their inside jokes a frisbee disc flew near Leo’s chair startling her a bit but she kept her cool exterior. Sitting up she picked up and saw the direction it came from, Paul and his group, “I’m so sorry,” one of the girls ran up to her, apparently she was supposed to catch it. “Nah, it’s fine. no injuries” Leo chuckled handing it over to her. “Leo!” A guy came jugging after the girl, so Cassie assumed it’s said Paul, “sorry for disturbing your quiet afternoon ladies,” he smiled looking between them, before anyone got to reply he reached his hand for Cassie, “I’m Paul.” She shook his hand, “I’m Cassie.” She smiled at him. “You look much younger without the hat on your face,” he said with a dumb smile on his face, her smile dropped and Leo had to hold her laugh back so she won’t be murdered. he’s defiantly the type that would say what’s on his mind before he thinks about it. 

“We’re having a bonfire tonight, would you guys like to join us? it’d cool to have some morepeople around.” The girl came to the rescue putting her hand on Paul's shoulder, “oh, yes Leo did mention. guess it’d be nice.” Cassie smiled at her as she got up and walked over to Leo grabbing her arm, “cool!” Paul chimed in his smile back on full force, “oi Leo, wanna come and play? I’d like to beat your ass.” He crossed his arms and puffed up his chest, Leo smirked and looked at Cassie who gave her a secret smile. “We’ll see about that.” She grabbed her surfing board and went with him to the beach. They were way too far from where it was safe for Cassie and some of the others to go and swim. the sun was nearly setting before they were even aware of it.

Just like expected, Leo kicked his ass and didn’t fall once, he was a little bitter about it but overall he accepted the defeat with high spirit. walking over to Cassie to brag about her win Leo grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, the worry about showing PDA went flying with the wind for she didn’t care of what they might’ve thought about them kissing. “See that’s why I lost on purpose, I have no one to kiss after my victory, that’s why I let you win.” Paul said trying to protect whatever was left of his dignity, but one of the other guys walked over, looking offended. “What do you mean bro I’m right here.” he said pointing at himself. “Bro! Come here” Paul dramatically kissed him before he pushed him off. “No homo though,” nope not at all. They pointed at each other and walked away. “Clowns, start up the fire we’ll go get the things we prepared. You girls go get ready.” One of the girls who sound like ‘the leader of the pack’ spoke, and she pointed at Leo and Cassie saying the last part, they politely nodded and walked back to their cabin, Cassie wore another one of her short dresses even though Leo warned her it’ll be cold. “Fine but don’t try to sneak under my shirt when you get cold.” She said putting on a long sleeve shirt that wasn’t too thick or heavy, paired with sweat pants. She waited for Cassie to finish and as soon as she was done they walked out, the sun was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn’t pitch dark yet. Hand in hand they walked over to the group of strangers they will spend the night hanging out with.

Cassie managed to engage herself in conversation about music with one of the guys who was heavily tattooed. “You have a good taste for a dandy girl,” he said seemingly impressed. 

“Don’t let the innocent demeanor fool you,” Leo whispered to herself but the girl next to her heard it and chuckled. “You guys sound like an old married couple.” Leo raised her eyebrows nodding. “we defiantly are.” She politely looked at Leo for a few seconds before he spoke, “I’m Angie by the way,” 

“Leo,” she smiled feeling a little bit awkward, “aren’t you guys a little too young to get married?” Leo almost choked on her drink when she asked, “we’re not actually married, we are..” She trailed off not knowing how to describe what they have to a complete stranger who doesn’t know how their dynamic works. “It’s fine you don’t really have to..” Angie got a little embarrassed thinking she stepped a line, “no it's fine really,” Leo toke another sip of her drink thinking about her next words, and what the hell Angie won’t be around to keep them under the microscope as one of their friends would,

“It’s kinda like.. I’m a dark person, I don’t do emotion, I dress comfortably and I am quiet and I look mean, Squirrel, on the other hand, won’t be caught dead looking bad, she’s pretty but she makes sure everyone knows that by emphasizing it, she’s so good with makeup and has a really cool taste in clothes, people approach her first because she looks, and is very friendly. we met through a mutual friend and we linked right away we even joke about getting married because that’s how well we clicked.” Leo looked to the side and Angie was smiling and nodding. “Go on please,” she said sensing there was more to their story, “we wanted to spend every minute of the day together, and since her roommate moved out and mine was so shitty I moved in with her.” Leo smiled fondly over the memories of her first week moving in and how excited they were, “after I moved in a discovered we’re not only polar-opposite of each other, but parts of us were completely different to what we show to others —not like we were necessarily hiding but, I like to dance and she has two left feet, I read she loves music, and oh my god the music she listened to” Leo’s horrified look made Angie laugh, “she listens to deathcore while cooking eggs in the morning, and if you’d think it's too early joke on you because it only means she didn’t even go to sleep, I like some of the songs she plays, ones I can comprehend the lyrics off and she knows what I like so she has some really cool recommendations for me. I hate the thunder but she thrives in it. We give each other privacy. I have my own room she has hers but we spend the nights in hers, I work from home so when I come home from uni I have a few hours for myself, I exercise or work or just sit by on my own, I like to read for her and she likes to hear me read so it's our favorite activity when we cuddle.” 

“Wow that’s so much, you guys really are polar-opposite,” they laughed and got quiet for a few seconds before Angie spoke again, “Opposite attracts, does that mean this is a promise ring?” She nodded toward the necklace Leo was wearing still, she got so comfortable to have it she forgot about it, she raised a hand trying to explain something but she too long to form a word before one of the guys came over with a guitar and loudly asked if anyone has requested. Cassie came and sat next to Leo who wraped her arm around her shoulder, two members of the group next to the guy kept bickering and it was funny, they were giggling about it. 

Snuggled tightly into each other's arms Cassie and Leo kept exchanging smiles and sneaking kisses as if there weren’t anyone other than them.

  
“My turn to choose.” Cassie stretched her hand, “cherry lady,” he referred to her dress that was covered in them, stretching his arm her way as if they were gonna connect thoughts, “Wildfire by Seafret.” She said and held her breath for a second before he said “I’m on it!” Cassie was all but bouncing when he cleared his throat and started to sing. Paul got up and grabbing one of the girls to spin around and hold at arms distance before dramaticly repeating it. he reached his hand for Cassie wanting to do the same, but the horrified look on her face as she shook her head and clinged closer to Leo made her smirk and hold her tighter. He felt offended and had his hands on his hips as Leo winked at him. ‘I beat you and you are not a threat to stealing my girl’ 

It wasn’t long before Leo yawned and they decided to go, they said goodbye and thanked the group for their kind invitation and how welcoming they were. “It was fun,” Cassie said as they slowly strolled their way back, “and you know what’s the coolest part about it? we won’t be seeing them again and we won’t have to worry about friendships and having left an impression.” Cassies face lit up with the realization “a bunch of strangers who just met and had a fun time together. Thank god I have a polaroid picture. who’d ever believe we met a group of people and I didn’t worry about my behavior and you getting petrified !” Leo felt offended “I’m never petrified shut up,” 

Leo sat on the bed as Cassie stood in front of the mirror taking off her cherry shaped earrings that matched the ones on her dress, “hey squirrel,” she turned around with a questioning look, “come here for a second.” She walked up to Leo who hugged her. Resting her head on Cassie’s stomach, her arms were wrapped around her waist and she quietly whispered, “you know you’re stuck with me, right?” she said it in a tone that might sound sarcastic to anyone who wasn't Cassie, who unwrapped her arms from Leo’s shoulders and kneeled in front of her, with their fingers interwined and resting over Leo’s knee she gave her the softest smile Leo ever got. “Babe, you could try all you want but you’re not gonna get rid of me. I committed myself to this,” she pointed her finger between them before she continued. “I know it’s hard for both of us to deal with the pressure from not only our friends but I know you’ve thought about what will happen to us. Honestly, I was scared that one day I’ll scare you away of how much I’m committed to this and other times I feel like I’ll lose you if I loosen up the ties. and it doesn’t even feel like we’re tied down it feels to me like everything is just held perfectly in place,” she leaned down and pressed her cheek into Leo’s palm, “whenever I think about the future everything seems unclear and I’m never certain about anything, except for you. I don’t even work for it. You’re just there. With me. And I’m with you.” Leo rubbed her thumb on her cheek before she kissed her palm. “You’re right. We got this.”

  
Cassie stood up and toke Leo’s hand and lead her outside where they ended up cuddling and talking a little bit more up till the sun was up, they thought that the sunset was beautiful but the sunrise was something else.

They woke up around noon on Sunday, Cassie told Leo to go swim and that she’ll pack their stuff and only sit on the porch since she wasn’t really up to go swimming after the previous night, “Seems like the beach buddies left early.” She nodded at the empty cabin. Leo rubbed her eyes and toke the smoothy she offered when she sat on the chair. “And in a couple of hours so we will,” Leo said and sighed. 

“I really wanna live by the beach after I live my life in the city. I love swimming but I also love going around, but since this is a short trip I didn’t wanna waste the opportunity to swim and enjoy the sun, and I honestly prefer night time here but again, we won’t be doing THIS often, so I felt obligated to take advantage of that.” She looked at Leo who was nodding as she explained her feeling and plans, “I agree, we can come here more often during the summer, maybe even bring Shadow with us and we can build him a sandcastle.” Cassie giggled and Leo followed it with an empty glare and said, “All hail the almighty Shadow Jones-Stark.” It was so lame why did Cassie laugh this hard? 

  
The last couple of hours went by in a blur. The sun started to set, they had classes early in the morning so they both had to get back to reality and let everything sink in. With everything in the car, they drove home. They had a lot to do and prepare for, too occupied to be sad, and they were also physically drained so a full night of sleep in their own bed, on clean sheets with clean bodies was a must.

**Author's Note:**

> i wold like to dedicate this one for Cassidy and Leo and i would like to thank them for consenting this work. it is based of real life events but its mostly fiction. thank you guys so much and i hope you enjoy it. <3
> 
> PS: English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
